Defying All Odds
by Beautifully Tragic Girl
Summary: "You could be wonderful." Elphaba accepts the Wizard's offer at Wonderful and lands in hot water with Glinda, Fiyero and Horrible Morrible. Will one night with Fiyero change her? For Good? AU
1. Chapter 1: Wonderful

**Disclaimer: I** **begged and pleaded. Offered 10 million dollars (I don't even have 10 million dollars. What? I would have figured something out.), they said, "Go to hell." Tear. I don't own Wicked. At least I tried. =( **

**A/N: This is my first chapter story. So please be nice. Also to those who have read my other story, you might also like to know I have a thing for Elphie and Fiyero accidental pregnancy, so if you don't like that please exit the screen or if you want to read it for sheer curiosity please do. Also, please try to be nice I'm only...well...young, (between 10 and 15), and my grandmother just died, so I'm down in the dumps at the moment. So please try to be nice. Sorry about the long A/N. On with the story. It may be a bit confusifying, so just try to get the jist of the story. Everyone is OOCish. I can sort of write, I never said i could capture characters well. **

**Chapter One**

**Wonderful**

"You could be wonderful." Four words. You could be wonderful. He uttered those four words that Elphaba would have loved to hear. If they weren't said by him, but she thought of Nessa, Boq, who she unfortunately turned into the tin man, because her dear sister couldn't let the poor man go and try to confess his love for Glinda.

_Damn you Nessa, I give you a pair of shoes that can make you walk and, yet you still find a way to abuse you power. Great work. I should have never given you those shoes, but I finally did something good, but at what cost? _

Her thoughts went from Nessa and trailed to Glinda. Glinda would be ecstatic if she joined up with The Wizard. They could work together. _Together we're unlimited._ Elphaba could already imagine the millions of makeovers she would give her the occasional late nights sharing secrets. Elphaba couldn't help, but smile, her smile faltered when she remembered...Fiyero. The man with whom she saved a Lion cub with. The man who nearly ran her over at his first day at Shiz. The man who was marrying her best friend. The man she'd fallen hopelessly in love with. An involuntary tear fell onto her face, with haste, she wiped it away.

_What do I want? I want to be with Glinda and support her, but I don't want to lose my identity as an Animal Rights Activist. So...what do I want? _

Elphaba had a feeling she knew the answer to that, but deliberated whether she should chose that particular choice. Should she?

Then she uttered four words that would change her life forever, "I'll accept you proposition-"

She was cut off by The Wizard, "Wonderful."

"But on one condition."

"Yes?"

"You set those monkeys free," she said wanting to know how desperate The Wizard was to have her on his side.

"Done." _Wow, he is desperate. _She thought.

The Wizard went behind that large, ugly looking head and then the most amazing thing happened. The Wizard actually set the monkeys free.

"Go! Fly! You're Free! Fly! Chistery, Chistery, you're free, isn't it wonderful?! Go Fly!" she said to the same monkey she put wings on before. She felt as if she had done something good. Finally.

"Go fly, you're free now," she said pulling off a sheet and revealing...Dr. Dillamond?

"Miss Elphabaaaaa. Good to see you again," Dr. Dillamond said with a bit of a bleat behind his words, but he wasn't a goat, which was a relief for Elphaba.

Oh thank Oz, he can still speak, "Doctor are you okay?"

"Oh yes I'm fine, I have a bit of bleat in my speech, but I can still speakkkkk."

"Thank Oz."

"Elphaba where should we make the announcement," The Wizard asked hating not being in the conversation.

"What announcement?" she asked turning her attention from Dr. Dillamond to The Wizard.

"To tell them you're no longer a Wicked Witch."

"Oh..." Elphaba said understanding, "That announcement."

"Shall we?" he asked offering her his arm.

She took it, only to be polite.

***

"Oz to Fiyero," Glinda said as they were dancing in the ballroom.

"What?" he said snapping back to reality, then he saw the look Glinda was giving him, "Oh, sorry."

"Oh. My. Oz." Glinda said and they stopped dancing. Fiyero turned to see what Glinda was staring at. Oh. My. Oz. It was The Wizard, _wow he's really short_, was the first thing that went through Fiyero's mind, and Elphaba. It took people a second to realise it was the Wicked Witch of The West and start screaming.

"Someone grab a bucket of water and melt her!!!" One woman cried out.

"Run for your lives!!!" another man yelled.

"RUN!!!" another shrieked.

"SILENCE!!!" The Wizard yelled.

_Whoa. For an old man he has a loud voice._ The Ozians thought. They stopped going completely crazy and stopped immediately, "Fellow Ozians," he said in a very Glinda like way, "I have great news for you, The Wicked Witch of The West is no longer."

There were murmurs from the crowd.

"What? How is that possible?" one man said.

"Is The Wizard under enchantment?" another whispered.

"But...but...but...she's...t-t-t-that's...t-h-the...Wicked Witch," one stuttered.

"No she's not," The Wizard said calmly, "I have de-wickedified her."

There were gasps and murmurs from the crowd.

"I expect her to be treated with respect and no more references should be made to her as the Wicked Witch of the West," The Wizard said sternly, "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Your Ozness," everyone replied in unison like mindless clones, The Wizard left the site in haste. Everyone just stared at Elphaba and she waved at the crowd awkwardly, "Err...hello."

"H-h-hi," a little boy managed to stutter out.

"Hi," Elphaba replied brightly and started walking out towards the boy, "What party have I crashed?" the sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

"My engagement party," Glinda chirped in moving towards Elphaba in the crowd, trying to hold back tears that her best friend was standing right in front of her.

Now it was Elphaba's turn to stutter, "E-E-E-Engagement party?"

"Yes," a new voice chimed in.

Elphaba turned her head quickly, causing her hair to fly in a circular motion around her face. She found herself staring at...Fiyero. His big, bright azure-coloured eyes staring right back at her dark chocolate eyes and his hair was gelled and tousled in all the right places. They just stared at each other for a while and then finally Elphaba finally found her speech again, "Oh, I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay," he whispered. He couldn't bear to say more in case he said something really stupid or he'd regret in the morning, so he walked away from the site.

There were more whispers and murmurs from the crowd, due to the Captain's strange behaviour, "Why is it okay?" one asked.

"She ruined his engagement party for Ozness' sake," another stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What's going to happen now?" one asked looking very confused.

"I'll tell you what's going on," Glinda said once up on the podium, "We shall celebrate Fiyero and I's engagement party and celebrate how The Wizard has de-wickedified the previously known Wicked Witch, who will be known as Lady Elphaba Thropp of Third Descending from now and onwards." Glinda left the podium and gracefully walked over to Elphaba, the sound of her heels clicking against the wooden floor of the ballroom.

"Lady Elphaba," she said smiling brightly, "Or should I call you Lady Elphie?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, _oh, how I missed Glinda's nickname, as much as I hated it, _"Lady Elphie? Really Glin?" Rolling her eyes afterwards.

"Oh Elphie!!!" she basically squealed, and everyone turned to look at her, "What?" shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing, Your Goodness," everyone said in unison. _Why was everyone doing that? _Elphaba thought.

"Come on Elphie," Glinda chirped brightly, dragging her out of the ballroom.

Elphaba stopped suddenly, "You can't leave in the middle of your engagement party, what will people say? Think of your image."

"Oh, Elphie you are just so smartified," She said her blonde curls were bouncing up and down, for who-knows-what reason. Maybe it's just a Glinda thing, "I should stay for my engagement party. Oh look there's Fiyero. Let's catch up with everyone."

Elphaba's heart sank when she remembered what party she had crashed, "Um...I better leave, you two need to talk about...wedding...plans," she forced the last words out. Elphaba was just about to leave, until Glinda grabbed her wrist, "Lady Elphaba Melena Thropp of Third Descending, you are staying here to catch up with your friends and are not going anywhere until I say so," and Glinda gave her best attempt, (attempt being the key word), at a glare.

It took all of Elphaba's self control to contain a snicker coming out of her throat, "Yes, Ma'am!" the sarcasm dripping from her voice and mockingly saluting Glinda.

"Are you mocking me?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. Again. What's that the seventh billionth time already? "Do I need to articulate it for you?"

"Ar-tic-u-wha?"

"Sweet Oz," Elphaba said to no one in particular, looking up towards the ceiling, "Articulate means to clearly enunciate syllables."

"What..."

"Clearly pronounce...oh you know what? Never mind."

"Pardon Elphie?"

"Never mind Glin."

"Am I missing something here Elphie?"

"You are so blonde."

"Elphie," Glinda said crossing her arms and attempting to glare again, "That wasn't very nice."

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Elphie," she whined, "Stop being a party pooper and come and chat with peoples."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, "Peoples."

"Elphie can it and catch up with everyone."

"Fine then," she grumbled, not really looking forward to catching up with everyone.

***

So Elphaba caught up with everyone. They asked about how she became de-wickedified as The Wicked Witch of the West. She lied smoothly that The Wizard cast a spell on her, even though he possessed no magical power what-so-ever. She continued to talk about how life was as The Wicked Witch of the West. She didn't know why people were interested, but she answered their questions with the truth and when needed lied smoothly. The one person she didn't catch up with was Fiyero. She couldn't face him. She loved him and she knew that he was going to marry Glinda, so in turn he could never love her, but fate was pulling her towards him because whenever she was constantly bumping into him...well people were accidentally pushing her into him. She said sorry and never dared to look him in the eye.

It wasn't until she was looking for Glinda she talked to him. Elphaba was backwards walking into the other room and bumped into him. She turned around quickly, making her hair fly in a circular motion again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," her voice deadpanned at the end of her sentence when she saw bright azure eyes staring at her own dark chocolate brown eyes, she finally managed to stutter out, "Um...h-h-ello."

"Hi." It was simple and yet her heart danced with joy hearing his voice again.

"How have you been?" she asked in a more conversational tone, but it was still awkward talking to him.

"I've been better," he whispered quietly.

Elphaba put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to her left; _did she know how sexy that was? _He thought.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing," he answered a little too quickly.

"Now, what's that suppose to mean?" she asked slightly annoyed with now cryptic he was being.

"Nothing."

"Oh, of the love of Oz, please stop being so cryptic and tell me the truth!!!" Elphaba was practically yelling at the end of her sentence, then she noticed the look of hurt on his face and softened immediately, "I shouldn't have snapped I'm sorry."

"It's okay; I've just been a little distracted lately and seem to be answering everything in one word answers."

Elphaba let out a cackle and tossed her head backwards, Fiyero gave her an odd look. She simply shrugged and said "I'm the former Wicked Witch of the West cackling is part of the job description and it's kind of hard to grow out of the habit."

He let out a soft chuckle. For a moment Elphaba forgot about him getting married to her best friend and her loving him and pretended that they were just friends, but for a moment only. She suddenly remembered the party she crashed and wished she'd crashed some other party and not her best friends' engagement party.

"Um...I better go; you and Glinda have...things to discuss."

Fiyero couldn't help notice her discomfort and how...sad and upset she looked. Was he seeing things? She looked like she was on the verge of tears, but why? Then it clicked, was she in love with him? Fiyero hoped to believe it was true, he loved...wait, was completely and hopelessly in love her. He Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus loved someone and she wasn't blonde, bubbly and perky, actually she was the complete opposite to it, but she was also beautiful, oddly unique and just down-to-earth. He sighed and wondered, _what would have happened if I told her a loved her long ago? _He sighed again and Elphaba was staring at him, her foot was tapping on the polished wood of the ballroom floor. She looked annoyed and somewhat amused.

"What?"

"Nothing," Elphaba said, "It's just you had a weird look cross your face when you were deep in thought."

"Now what makes you think I was deep in thought?"

"You had the same look cross your face the day we rescued the Lion cub and I wished I could relive that day again," she realised what she'd implied and was about to take everything back when Glinda came up to them you could hear her the heels of her shoes clicking on the polished wood.

"Glad to see you two catching up, so what have you been talking about."

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged looked.

"Glinda, it's late and I'm tired, can we please catch up later," Elphaba faked a yawn.

"Elphie," she whined like a 5 year old, "Stop raining on my party."

"Sorry, well in that case can you please get me something with alcohol in it," Elphaba said. Glinda and Fiyero's jaws dropped in unison, but Glinda managed to stutter out, "Elphie you don't drink, but I must go now, because I think my mother is starting to annoy some of the people." With that she went back into the other ballroom.

"Why not, I've never drunk in my life, so might as well start now."

"Uh...Elphaba," Fiyero said quietly, "You don't seem like the kind of person to drink."

"How can you know what I am and what I'm not?" she snapped, then she softened immediately, "Sorry."

"It's fine, you just don't seem like the type to drink."

"Why not, at Shiz you always tried to get me to loosen up, I feel like loosening up at the moment, so why not?"

"Good point, so what would you like?" he said once behind a bar and flipped a cup in the air and caught it.

"Impressive," Elphaba said nodding in approval, "What can you make?"

"Nearly every possible drink in Oz," he said leaning against the bar table and looking her directly in the eye and he couldn't help notice how her eyes sparkle and how much this scene reminded him of the Lion Cub. _One day I'll find out what happened to him._

"Nearly? Not all?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Well I shall make you something different then," he said and started concocting a drink that was...green?

Elphaba couldn't help, but roll her eyes at the notion, "Really Fiyero? A green drink?"

"Hey you didn't specify what colour it had to be."

"Fine then," she then sighed overdramatically and pouted, "Sometimes I wonder what goes around in that head of yours."

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out," he lightly joked.

"I wish I could find out," she mumbled to herself. _What in Oz made me say that?_

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," she quickly stated and the two fell into an awkward silence after that.

The fell into an awkward silence and he continued making the drink for himself and her, stealing quick glances at her, but when he met her eyes, he quickly diverted his attention back to the drinks. He didn't know what made him feel so unsettled when he was around her, but maybe it had to do with the fact that he was in love with her.

"Okay, this is weird," she stated bluntly.

"What?" he asked turning his attention to her.

"This is weird, I mean we've know each other for ages and we're acting like we just met at your engagement party."

"But _technically_ we did, but why do you care if it's weird? I'm getting married to Glinda," he stated, but he inwardly shuddered at the thought of marrying someone he didn't love, of course he would always love Glinda, but as a sister.

"I don't know," came her reply, she started wring her hands together until he gently pulled her hands apart, they both felt that shot of electricity go through them like they had the day they had rescued the Lion Cub, "Uh...I better go now."

"You haven't had your drink yet," he said.

"I'm don't feel like it anymore," her reply was a whisper and it deadpanned slightly at the end.

"Please Elphie," he said and gave her his winning smile.

She shuddered at the nickname Glinda gave her, as much as she loved it, it was way too perky for her liking, "Give it here," offering her hand out to get the drink.

He gave her the drink and she drank it. Rolling it on her tongue to taste it, she was particularly fond of the mix of cherry and apple cider; well she assumed it was apple cider. She continued drinking it until there was none left.

"That was nice, more please," she said giving him her cup and completely forgetting about needing to leave. He refilled his and her cup and downed it in one gulp. They continued filling the drinks and didn't realise how drunk they were until Elphaba's words started to slur and Fiyero started to forget the time and place, but they still kept drinking until they finally realised how drunk they were.

"I feel a little tipsy," she said while walking out the door, very disoriented and clinging onto Fiyero for dear life and he was clinging onto her for dear life too considering how drunk he was too.

It took them both about half an hour to climb the stairs, well...they both couldn't walk in a straight line and it was a long flight of stairs to climb. They finally reached his room and Elphaba slumped down on the bed and her hair was scattered all over the pillows and quilts. She felt a body lie down next to her and drape his arm across her hip and pull her close. Elphaba who would usually pull away from a situation as such was too drunk to even notice that his hands began unbuttoning the back of her dress, but realised what was happening when he rolled her, so that he was on top of her. Elphaba was about to ask what he was doing until her kissed her neck. She responded eagerly even though she knew it was wrong and how ever-so-wrong it was to do it on his engagement party, but did she enjoy it. Oh, yes. She started to unbutton his uniform. They continued peeling layers of clothing off each other.

That night the former Wicked Witch of the West and Gale Force Captain gave into their passion. Not knowing or remembering any of the previous night's events and none of them being the wiser.

**Review if you want I don't care, really I don't care, check my profile if you want to see. Also please be nice as possible. If you want to correct some things be my guest. **


	2. Chapter 2: Avoidance

_**Disclaimer: "I own Wicked!!!"**_

_**Elphaba: do you think we've lost her?**_

_**Glinda: Probably, *swishes wand***_

_**Me: No!!!!, i'm melting!!! Fine then i don't own wicked. There i hope you're happy now.**_

_**Elphaba: Very.**_

_**Glinda: hey you stole my line!!!** _

_**A/N: Thank you for all you lovely reviews. I love you all, in a non stalkerish way. I'm coping with my grandmother's death, i might be down in the dumps for a while, so some of the stuff you read might be slightly depressing. This chapter is shorter than the other one and is the after math of what happened. it's not very interesting and i don't think that it's too crash hot, but i'd like to know. also i have a tendancy to write really long A/Ns. On with the chapter now. **_

**Chapter 2**

**Avoidance**

When Elphaba woke up she had the worst headache in the world, probably due to all the alcohol she consumed last night and because she had a hangover as well. The next thing she realised was that she could feel someone's face nuzzling her neck. Her eyes shot open and she slowly turned to see who it was. She let a gasp of surprise when she saw who was staring at her, eyes closed and sleeping soundly. She could see his chest rise and fall with every breath he took and she couldn't help but admire him. She popped herself on one elbow and admired him for a little longer, but a sudden reality hit her like a bucket of cold water being splashed on her. She brain slowly kicked in and quickly realised what had happened last night. She forgot about having a hangover and the continued feeling of nausea in the pit of her stomach. _Oh Sweet Oz. _She slid her hands down her body and realised she was wearing his shirt, _how in Oz can I not notice I'm wearing his clothing? _She wanted to think of worse things in Oz, like Animals being mistreated and Horrible Morrible_, Hey that rhymes, _but at the present moment she could only think of the betrayal she'd done towards Glinda, her best and only friend. She mentally cursed herself twenty times over and an interesting thought hit her, _why in Oz am I still in his bed? _She climbed out of his bed, trying with all her might not to wake him up. It didn't work. As she was dressing she heard someone stretch and yawn.

_Please don't notice me, please don't notice me,_ Elphaba thought twenty times over.

"Morning Fae," he chirped brightly.

_Fae? Well it's better than Elphie,_ "Morning to you too," her reply was said stiffly and her back was still turned to him as she got dressed.

"Are you okay?" he asked moving from the bed and getting dress, but not bothering to put a shirt on, due to the fact that Elphaba had already seen him naked.

"Uh..." she stuttered and really wished he'd put on a shirt, not because she was embarrassed by it, but because she couldn't really think of anything else at the present moment. She finally managed to choke out, "No."

"Why?" He stood in front of her and tilted her chin up so she could look him in the eye, "Please tell me, Fae." He was pleading with her now, he loved her and wished that some part of her would love him too, but knowing her she would deny that she loved him, due to her fierce loyalty to Glinda.

"Fiyero," she breathed, "We woke up in bed this morning. Together and I was half-naked, doesn't that tell you something?"

"Yes, but what's the problem?"

_Men!!! _Elphaba mentally screamed,_ no matter how smart they will never get the point. Well...Fiyero is not the type of person to get the point quickly. _

"Fiyero puts the night's events together and what do you have?"

"I have you and me, extremely drunk and ending up in my bed, for some bizarre twister of fate."

"Yes, exactly!!!" she screamed at him pulling away from him and started pacing the length of the room, "You and me, somehow end up in bed together and end up sleeping with each other, because we both consumed too much alcohol without a second thought to Glinda," throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Fae, stop pacing and please calm down," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her gently towards him.

"Calm down!?" she shrieked, "How can I calm down, when I have no recollection of last night's events and have to fill in the gaps, which means I found out I slept with my best friend's fiancé, who just happens to be some party boy I met in university and didn't know at all."

Her words were harsh and he flinched when she referred to him as a party boy, "Sorry for being such a party boy back in university and I'm sorry for this morning and last night and all the other times I've been a jerk to you. So just forget about it Elphie," going back to Glinda's nickname for her because his emotions were just completely haywire at the moment and he didn't know whether to call her Elphaba or Fae, because Elphaba sounded too formal at the present moment and Fae sounded too...romantic for the situation.

"So we should just forget about it," Elphaba said in agreement, but on the inside her brain was screaming, _you don't want to forget about it. You love him too much to do so. Shut up, Elphaba told her mind. _

"So let's forget about it," his mind was screaming, _are you serious? No honestly are you serious? You just made love to the woman you have been hopelessly in love with since forever and now you want to forget about it? Man, your mind is twisted. _

They both agreed they would forget it, but their minds and hearts were telling them otherwise.

***

Unknown to them Madame Morrible was listening in on the whole conversation. _Excellent, _she thought, _I have the perfect blackmail against the hideodeous artichoke and the Captain of Gale Force. Perfect. Just perfect. _She grinned wickedly to herself and left with haste, her heels clicking against the marble floor of the Emerald Palace. She couldn't wait to tell the Ozians about the Witch and Captain of The Gale Force but should she tell everyone? Or should she use it as blackmail against the Witch and The Captain? She grinned wickedly to herself as she drew out a plan in her head.

***

"Master Tin," Morrible said as she approached the tin figure in the alleyway.

"Celia Morrible, fancy seeing you again," he replied.

"Oh, hush up, I found out some interesting information regarding the Witch and Captain of Gale Force."

"I'm listening," he said, "She made me this way and she needs to pay."

"At last I have found someone that shares those views of her."

"Many more show the same view as you and I, but chose to keep their mouths shut because The Wizard said so."

Morrible scoffed, "The Wizard is nothing more than my pawn that hides behind that giant head of his to prevent the citizens of Oz to discover he holds no power."

"The Wizard holds no power? Interesting," the Tin Man said, "I'm sure we can use that to blackmail him later if we must. So you were saying about The Witch and Captain before."

"Oh yes dearie, I was saying I heard a very interesting conversation between them. It appears that..." Morrible continued her detailed description of the conversation she heard between the Witch and the Captain.

The Tin man was absolutely stunned that they would stoop that low and hurt Glinda. The Tin Man, who was Boq, but didn't tell Morrible that, wanted revenge on The Witch or turning him into the Tin Man, _who does something like that?_ He wondered, _only someone truly wicked, _he thought was a logical answer, and now he also wanted revenge on The Captain for cheating on Glinda. He burned with rage and anger towards the Witch and Captain, they were meant to be her best friends and they betrayed her behind her back. _They must both pay_.

***

Elphaba was never the one to accidentally sleep with her best friend's fiancé; she was too responsible for that. Then if she was responsible, how did she get into this situation. Yes, she was very drunk and so was he, but the question remained how on earth did they end up sleeping with each other? Elphaba tried to rid her head of these thoughts and questions of what might have been, but they didn't want to leave her mind. She inwardly groaned and headed back to...actually to where? She wasn't given a room and she stayed with _him _last night, _so where to go?_

She roamed the Palace until she found someone that looked like they could help her. She found a library along her way to find someone, but couldn't she was content with waiting for someone to get her, she waited in the library. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she loved books and a massive library plus Elphaba equals a very happy Grand Vizier and a very obvious place to look for her.

She became very engrossed with all the books on the shelves; she found spell books, Animal rights, _who knew. I would have thought The Wizard would have destroyed them all. _She began to read a very thick volume on sorcery and soon all her troubles and worries about the earlier event of the day melted away, but they were still at the forefront of her mind.

***

Fiyero Tiggular, Prince of the Vinkus, was usually very calm, but at the present moment she seemed to be going into overload. All he could remember were the night's previous events, as hard as he tried to push them out of his mind, but that didn't go to well. Since he and Elphaba were both drunk beyond their minds he had to only imagine what it felt like, but imagining things means he had to fill in the gaps and filling in the gaps, weren't exactly...his strong point. He decided they needed to talk about it more, but realised that she's already probably forgotten about it, due to her the one asking the night's events to be forgotten.

He groaned. _What is it that makes me attracted to you so much Elphaba Thropp? _He knew the answer to that of course, but he would remind himself that he was marrying Glinda. _Oh for the love of Oz, why is it that whenever I think of Glinda I get this really bad feeling guilt in the pit of my stomach, because, _his conscience scolded him, _you're not marrying her for love and are just doing it because everyone expects it of you. _He inwardly groaned, _why does my conscience always have to be so bloody right?_

_***_

"Fiyero dearest," Glinda called knocking on his door.

She heard a muffled response from the other side of the door.

"Fiyero, breakfast was served two hours ago, please get out of the room."

"Coming in a second Glinda, and don't worry about breakfast," appearing at the door, "I have one of the worst hangovers ever and don't feel like eating."

"That's nice to know dearest," giving him a kiss, which he felt instantly guilty about and stiffened.

Sensing this, Glinda asked, "What's the matter dearest?"

"Urm...nothing you need to worry about, just a lot of paperwork I need to do," he lied, he hated to lie to Glinda, but if she found out the night's events she would...well...let's just say it would be ugly.

"Okay, we have a wedding to plan," she replied, having no clue what was going on.

He heart just sank; _great I momentarily forgot I was getting married. Oh that's just brilliant._

"Fiyero, you seem to be thinkifying, what's the matter and don't say nothing, because I know it's not nothing."

"Just wondering where Elphaba is," that was true, but he wished he could hold her and never let go.

"Oh yes, where is my dearest, darlingest Elphie, I must find her at once and ask her to be my Maid of Honour," she chirped brightly.

"Actually you don't worry about it, I'll go find her. I have nothing to do today and I'm pretty sure you have many things The Wizard has you to do."

"Oh would you dearest, I just have so many things to do today and I'm glad Elphie's here to pitch in," she said and gave him a peck on the check and bounced off to Oz knows where.

This left a very guilty Fiyero to deal with. He could see it in Glinda's eyes the love and devotion, he couldn't ruin this for her, and he just couldn't. So if that meant he was going have to say goodbye to the love of his life and not be with her, so be it. He was too god a man to cheat on Glinda _intentionally. _Even though he already did, and furthermore—, he inwardly groaned again, _what is it about you Elphaba Thropp that makes me think so much? _

***

Fiyero found Elphaba curled up in the furthest corner of the library reading what looked like a book on sorcery. Making his entrance known he said, "I never picked you for a girl who would work for The Wizard." Leaning against the selves.

She looked up from her book, "Then you don't know me at all then."

"I thought I was close."

"Okay," she said closing the book, "What do you know about me then?"

"Okay let me think," sitting in a chair parallel from her and looking her in the eye, which she refused to make contact with, due to the fact that the book self suddenly became more interesting, and that under his stare,s eh suddenly felt very unsure about her feelings for him, "I know your middle name is Melena. You love your sister Nessarose, even though she treats you more like a servant than a sister, your best and only friend is Glinda, you never tried alcohol until last night, you are an Animal Rights Activist that was formerly called the Wicked Witch of the West. Your father blames you for Nessa's disability and your mother's death, you love to read and would much prefer it if you could read all day and not be forcibly dragged out to parties by Glinda. Shall a go on?"

"Okay you've made you point, but how do you know all that stuff, I never told you that my father blamed me for my mother's death," her lips were dangerously close to his.

He simply said in a whisper, "because I..." he trailed off, he would not say it, he knew she would blow up if he told her the real reason he knew. He'd known since the beginning ever since the Lion Cub, he started to observe her more and when he saw the look Elphaba gave Nessa at the Train Station, he knew it. Her father blamed her for her mother's death.

"I...what?"

"Never mind I have to go," he said standing up and exiting the library, with the same haste as he did when they rescued the Lion Cub, completely forgetting that he was suppose to asked her if she wanted to be Glinda's maid of Honour and forgetting if she wanted to tell Glinda about what happened.

Elphaba was left confused, but they both had the same thought on their mind, _what just happened? _And they both came up with the same solution to deal with each other. _Avoidance._

**_You don't have to review, but knowing what you think is nice. Also, with the whole made love and slept together thing, i think that Elphie would think they slept together and Fiyero thinks that they made love, but that's my opinion. I had this idea with my next chapter, but it was just too long, so now they're both 2 separate chapters. Vitual cookies to anyone who read the chapter. _**


	3. Chapter 3: Wishing Only Wounds

**Disclaimer: It's called Fan fiction for a reason. And anyway, if i did own it, i would be the person the FANS loved, but since i don't fan fiction is close enough.**

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. Smiles. "Hands out virtual edibles* This was meant to be published like yesterday, but my sister deleted the file, so i had to start again. It's not my best and i really don't like it, but if you do, that's fine by me. I changed the plotline and i have soemthing quite evil planned for Elphie, so be warned, also i'm introducing a minor OC next chapter. Enjoy. Smiles. Ps. i have audtions for the school musical, so i won't be updating for a bit, i don't know what the musical is yet, so i hope i get a part. Fingers crossed. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Wishing Only Wounds**

Elphaba and Fiyero started avoiding each other like the plague, the only interaction they had with each other were the usual dinner ones like pass the butter and salt please. Glinda and The Wizard, who turned out to be called Oscar, which Elphaba found a strange name, but he insisted that it was a common name back from his land, were completely oblivious of the amount of sexual tension between her two friends and they brushed it off as a tough day at work.

Elphaba fell nicely into her role as Oscar's Grand Vizier, with every intention of changing the Animal's Rights. She had begun planning a rule to make Animals and humans equal. She found her job quite inviting and didn't worry that much about Morrible, she'd still worry that she would find the Gimmerie, but she'd hidden it well. She just hoped Morrible would never find it.

***

Celia Morrible was the type to get frustrated easily. She refused to be out-smarted by a girl, especially her own star sorcery student. She needed the Gimmerie, she needed power, she needed revenge and she needed to accomplish all the aforementioned tasks. She decided to do a little digging in her the records at the Emerald Palace to see if she could find anything on three people that were making her life an absolute hell, _for...for...just being in existence!!!_ She thought sardonically.

She headed towards the records room; they were magically updated when something important in their life happened, it could be anything from birth of a sibling to death, she found the information on that perky, pink and pesky blonde, nothing new. Her name is Galinda; excuse me, _Glinda_ Arduennas Upland of the Upper Uplands. _What an atrociously long name._ She was homeschooled by tutors, went to Shiz University and now is known by everyone in Oz as Glinda the Good. _Re-reading this information is dreadfully boring. _Next, Fiyero Tiggular, Prince of the Vinkus, next in line for the Vinkun Throne, rebelled and had been kicked out of..._how many schools?, _her eyes widened in complete shock of seeing the number. Way to many for her liking, she scoffed and continued reading the pages. Finally graduated from Shiz University, became the Captain of Gale Force and now is engaged to Glinda the Good. _No new information,_ she mentally cried out. She left files out and completely forgot about reading Elphaba's profile, because she was going mad with frustration that there was no information she could blackmail them with. She stormed out of the records room; forgetting about the files and forgetting that Elphaba's file held the most important information that she needed to complete her plan of vengeance.

***

"Master Tin, how lovely to see you again," Morrible said in the same alleyway as before.

"Madame, what a pleasure it is," Boq told her, he was still fuelled with hatred and anger towards the Witch and Captain, "Do you have any updates?"

"Unfortunately not, the records didn't provide any new information that we don't know of which is a pity."

"That's okay; we already have plenty that we can blackmail them with."

"Master Tin, I see you have lost your mind a bit, we don't have enough information that we can use to blackmail with, we need to keep digging until we find something."

"I hate to burst your bubble," Boq, inwardly smiled at the fact that bubbles were a very Glinda thing, "But surely there is enough I mean the fact that they slept together thoroughly covers the amount of blackmail we need."

"No it is not." Boq gave her an odd look. "We need more, the more blackmail we have the more likely they are going to do what we want them to do."

"What exactly do we want them to do?"

"I want Elphaba to cast me a spell."

"Surely you can do that. If that's what it is why can't you do it?"

"She's the only one, who can read the Gimmerie, and she currently has the Gimmerie in possession and without the Gimmerie we can't put our master plan together."

"And why am I here again?" Boq said, who really didn't know why Morrible had asked him to help her on this master plan of hers.

"You want revenge on the witch," she stated simply.

"Yes, but how can I be of service?"

"Try and find some more recruits from around here, there are bound to be plenty."

"I'll see what I can do, Madame."

"Excellent, now in order to put our master plan into action we need a large social gathering, like Glinda and The Captain's wedding."

Boq stiffened at the mention of Glinda's wedding day, but try to keep calm, "Yes, that would be perfect."

Morrible cackled manically, her plan was going into action. All she needed was some more blackmail.

***

Elphaba's head bolted up. She blinked a couple times and realised that she was in the library. _I must have fallen asleep. _She gathered the papers on the desk and headed to her room. She tossed the papers on her desk and threw herself on her bed; she let out a yawn and shut her eyes, _why am I so tired this week? _Elphaba ignored her continued tiredness and went back to work again.

_How on earth am I going to write this draft on Animal Rights? The problem that persists is that humans continually bias against Animals, but how should I change that? People will still keep refusing to hire Animals even if I do write a new employment evaluation. It's not going to work, there are going to be so many loopholes and even if human employers do conduct interviews they're never going to hire Animals, because they are all so biased against them, and pretend that there are small insignificant subjective faults against the animals and thus increasing the amount of letters that end up on my desk. _

Elphaba threw the pen that was in her hand, back down on her desk and leaned back in her chair. _How on earth is this rule going to work? I need to find a way that Animals have a fair chance, but—this is hopeless, I've never going to write the perfect rule, I need a shower. And to relax._

She hopped out from her chair and went into the bathroom to shower. All her worries of the fairness of the Animals melted away. She relaxed and melted away, _not literally, _her mind told her, remembering some of the ridiculous accusations that the Ozians made about her when she was the Wicked Witch of the West. She wrapped a towel around her and went back to the main part of her room. She started dressing and only had her undergarments on when there was a knock on her door, "Fae, I was wondering when—" Fiyero opened the door, when he saw Elphaba standing in the middle of the room, in only her undergarments. They were both staring wide eyed at each other. Fiyero stared up and down her body and noticed that she has stunningly gorgeous figure and she should show her curves off more often. They were subtle, but they were definitely there, his eyes travelled up from her legs to her cleavage, her eyes glared at him and his eyes moved up to her face, he studied her eyes and noticed they have a little tinkle in them. Her lips were her plump and looked _very _kissable at the present moment. Her hair was a gorgeous shade of dark ebony and had subtle curls through it. She absented mindedly began twirling a lock of hair on her finger. _Oh God, help me now, _Fiyero thought. They were both staring at each other, until Elphaba finally realised what she was wearing,

She let out a very un-Elphaba like scream, she found her towel and wrapped it around herself again, "Get out, get out!!!"

"Sorry, Elphaba," covering his eyes with his hands, "Uh... Glinda asked me to get you for dinner."

"Uh... yes and you had to come in while I was dressing, I mean honestly," he could _practically_ hear her rolling her eyes. _Now this is the Elphaba I know and love, _Fiyero thought and he smiled. "I swear men have the worst timing," Elphaba said to no one in particular.

"Uh... sorry, dinner is ready. Leaving now. Have a nice night," still covering his eyes, he shut the door and left Elphaba with her thoughts.

***

Fiyero stepped quickly to the Dining Hall. He kept replaying the image of Elphaba in her undergarments over and over again. _Why did I have to come in at that particular moment? Not only is seeing you half-naked is tempting enough, who do we have to work together? Why do I also have to be hopelessly in love with you? _He rhetorically asked. _Because she's beautiful, even if she doesn't admit it to herself, oddly-unique, down-to-Oz and brilliantly smart, _his mind told him.

"Fifi," he heard Glinda say while running down the hall. She stopped and waited for her to catch up to him, she caught up and she was panting slightly and rested her perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder for support, "Where's Elphie?"

"Uh... she's coming."

"Okay then," Not bothering to ask, because nothing happened. _Right?_ "Let's head to the Hall then, we have another banquet in celebration of our engagement," she made a noise at the back of her throat.

He gave her an odd look, "What? I thought you loved parties."

"Well, I don't think she should flaunt it, I mean we love each other and we should just get married, instead of making it a massive party," looking at his eyes, which she noticed held no sparkle anymore like they once did, when they were first together, but she ignored it.

He felt extremely guilty, he did love her, just like a sister and never the way the he would with Elphaba, "What are you suggesting?"

"We get married in five months, I know it's still quite far away, but we were originally planning to have it in the spring, but that's ten months away."

"Whatever makes you happy," he said a little flatly and he hoped that she didn't detect the tone in his voice, but she did.

"But it will make you happy? Won't it?"

"You know me," dropping a kiss on her forehead and gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder, "I'm always happy," and started walking to the Dining Hall. _Of course it should you're marrying Glinda the Good, you even said it yourself that you're perfect together, born to be forever. If that is so, then why do I constantly think of her best friend? _

***

Elphaba was making her way to the Dining Hall, her mind was still reeling from the events of the beginning of the evening, when she bumped into Horrible Morrible. _Great, just what I need, _Elphaba thought sarcastically.

"Dearie, just who I was looking for," Morrible told her.

"Yes and why?"

"I want you to do something for me."

"Depends on what it is and if I can do it."

"You definitely be able to do it," she grinned wicked. Elphaba didn't like the look of that.

"You are going to cast me a spell," Morrible stated calmly as if she saying 'what's the time?'

"What makes you think I'm going to do that?" Elphaba said shocked about Morrible's request.

"Otherwise, I'll tell your lovely friend Glinda the _interesting _night you shared with the Captain," Morrible said fake sweetly, which made Elphaba's stomach churn in knots. Morrible and sweet do not belong in the same sentence fake or not. Where were we again... oh yes... _Oh My Oz. Morrible knows, _was the only thing that went through Elphaba's head_. Dammit. Dammit and Dammit._

"How do you know?" Elphaba said through gritted teeth and fumed.

She looked incredulously at her, "Do you honestly think no one heard the cries of pleasure coming from his room at one in the morning was Glinda?" she bluffed, though everyone was still at the Ballroom at one in the morning, probably too drunk and intoxicated to hear anything, but Morrible grinned wickedly in satisfaction at Elphaba shocked expression. Elphaba was absolutely mortified, she didn't remember the details that well, but she did remember the intense pleasure she felt.

Elphaba was too mortified to listen to Morrible for another second. So she did what she did best. She ran.

***

Elphaba locked herself in her room for four weeks and didn't come out of her room; she requested that all her meals come to her room. Glinda was missing her best friend and had no one to talk to about the wedding and all the nervous jitters that she was having at the moment. Fiyero was just missing Elphaba's company, just missing her laugh and how much he smiled when she's around, and wished that she was the one he was marrying. _Wishing only wounds the heart, _he told himself one day. Oscar was just unaware of the many situations at hand and thought that everything was just _wonderful. _Morrible was annoyed, vexed, peeved, whatever you call it, she was, she knew Elphaba had to come out soon and when she does, she'd approach her and demand that she do the spell, otherwise her relationship between Glinda and her would get... ugly. _You don't want to mess with me Elphaba Thropp, _she thought menacingly.

* * *

**That wasn't too bad was it? Well feel loved i was having major writer's block when i was writing this. Morrible wasn't OOC was she cause when i wrote this i was a bit, bored i gave Morrible a bigger part in this chapter, also it wasn't too boring was it? This chapter was orginally going to be a filler, but i didn't know what to write, so i cahnged it. Last thing, the plot isn't going too fast is it, because i really don't enjoy slow plots, but please tell me if it is. **

**Review if you want.**

**Larri**

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort

**Disclaimer: *Bows down and worships Stephen Schwartz, Winnie Holtzman and Gregory Maguire and their brilliant minds.* Doesn't that tell you something?**

**A/N: Thank you for the reiews favourites, alerts and anything else i missed. i posted this early because i have an audtion for the school musical and guess what they're doing... *pauses. takes breath* Wicked. *Screams*i hope i get a part. Anyway, that is why i'm posting it early. I hope this isn't terrible. sorry if the end is a bit choppy. On with the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Comfort**

Elphaba continued to be a hermit in her room for the next week, allowing no one in and not letting herself out. She didn't want Morrible to get satisfaction on getting her to cast a spell. She would never do it, she would rather die, than see Morrible win. _You will not win, this time Morrible, just because I'm no longer the Wicked Witch of the West, doesn't mean I don't have a few tricks up my sleeve. _

She heard a knock on the door and expected it was her breakfast, but it wasn't it was Glinda. She was about to shut the door, when Glinda put her foot in between the door and the frame, but immediately took it back, when Elphaba put pressure onto her small dainty foot.

"Elphie," she whined through the door, once it was shut, "that wasn't nice."

"Well, you wouldn't get out of the way, so I did what I felt was necessary to get you to leave, but it appears that it hasn't worked."

"Elphie, please come of your room, we all miss you. I miss you; Oscar misses your insightful opinions about Oz. Please come out," she pleaded. She heard Elphaba scoff and then tried a different tactic, "Fiyero misses you."

That statement made Elphaba catch her breath. Fiyero couldn't possibly miss her; she was just his fiancé's best friend. He couldn't... shouldn't miss her; she was just a woman he had a one night stand with. He was only her friend, not best, not her closest, not her confider, not hated, not enemy and definitely _not _lover, even though she did love him with all her heart and wished upon a star that he could be hers, _Elphaba you cannot go on like this, _she conscience told her. _I can do whatever I want I am the Wicked Witch of the West!!! _Her mind rebutted. _You cannot though, you are the Former Wicked Witch of the West, _her conscience scolded, _he is Glinda's fiancé, be happy for her, and stop thinking about the aforementioned subject!!! How can I forget when you mention it every twenty seconds!!! "_Oh shut up both of you!!!" Elphaba yelled to nobody in particular, well... maybe her conscience and mind.

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one," Elphaba replied a little too quickly, "Just thinking out loud."

"Can you please come out, we all miss you."

"No, now please leave, I have work to do."

"Elphie I'm not leaving until you come out. Please we all miss you..." she re-considered her words, "Well... expect Morrible."

Elphaba scoffed, "Why am I not surprised. Glinda why should I come out, I have no reason to come out, I have everything I need in my room. I have no need to come out of my room."

"Not even if I asked you to," another voiced chimed in.

Elphaba's breathing stopped entirely for a moment. _What was he doing here? _

"No, please no," she whispered so softly to herself that no one else heard.

"Elphaba, Elphie— Fae, can you please come out," he pleaded, "We all miss you. I miss you."

Glinda knew she should never challenge his motives, but she felt that there was more to it than she knew about, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Fiyero, please don't," completely ignoring Glinda was there, "Please just don't make me come out," she pleaded, "Just don't."

"Please Fae," he pleaded, no begged to her, he was now leaning against the door with his right ear and hand pressed against the Quoxwood door.

"No, I refuse to come out, she'll—" Elphaba had already said too much, so she sighed and leaned her back against the door, "Fiyero just go."

"Fae, please come out you can't be a hermit for the rest of your life. I don't care what— wait," realisation suddenly dawned on him, "Who's she?"

"Fiyero I can't."

"Please Fae, just come out, I miss you, Glinda misses you."

Elphaba's head snapped up to reality, _Glinda's here too_, she cracked her door open and peered out, where she saw Fiyero's poignant face turn into a wide smile that highlighted his face, "You got me out," she said stepping outside the door, putting her left hand on her hip and titled her head to her right.

_Oh Oz, why do you have to do that now? _Fiyero thought, _it's too god damn sexy for its own good. _

"Elphie," Glinda chirped, "I'm so glad you're not being a hermit anymore. I have a question to ask you."

"Um... shoot," she said stealing glances to her left where Fiyero was standing, leaning his back against her door his arms crossed over his chest.

"Will you be my Maid of Honour?"

_Well I wasn't expecting that,_ Elphaba thought. Immediately as Glinda asked her, a million reasons why she shouldn't came into her head, but they were all trivial reasons on why she shouldn't like, _I don't like pink, I don't believe in marriage, I think that flouncing around in a church is a waste of time and money _and then it got to the more important things like, _I really don't want to see you get married to the man I love, sometimes I wish he was mine and not yours _and of course, _I slept with him and I didn't feel one once at guilt when I woke up with him. _The list went on and on, but Elphaba couldn't think straight the moment, "Glin I really appreciate it, but I have to say no. Sorry," her voice was breaking with every word she said and tears were threatening to fill her eyes, but she stalked off to the Emerald Palace Rose Gardens before anyone saw.

"What was that?" Glinda asked Fiyero once Elphaba was out of sight.

"I don't know Glin, but I better go see if she's alright," _are you mad... actually don't answer that, we all know the answer to that already, you're trying to avoid her not go running straight into her arms, _his conscience scolded him, _actually that's the only thing I feel like doing at the moment. Running into her arms and kissing her with so much passion, she won't be able to tell up from down. You have to stop thinking about her; it's only going to lead to more heartache. _Fiyero sighed.

"Fiyero dearest, you're thinkifying again, what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried for Elphaba," he lied and Glinda seemed to believe it, "I'll go make sure she's alright."

"Okay dearest, just make sure you are back for lunch," she kissed him on the cheek and walked off.

_Now, _Fiyero thought, _if I were Elphaba where would I be? _His mind pondered on thought for a while, he tried to remember her favourite things, like books, the library, colours and flowers— and then it hit him, _The Emerald Palace Rose Gardens. Why would I know that her favourite flower was a rose? _He mentally slapped himself, _they were the flowers you gave to her at the train station when she went to meet Oscar two years ago, but how did I know it then? Doesn't matter, _he finally decided. All he needed to know if Elphaba was alright.

***

Elphaba sat on a marble stone bench in the Emerald Palace Rose Gardens admiring the view. She loved the roses, she always would, she loved her mother and she loved her, no matter if her father didn't. Her mother would always love her.

_**Flashback**_

_A three year old Elphaba Thropp was sitting in her mother's garden admiring the flowers. It was dusk and the sky was a stunning array of colours, from blue to purple to orange and yellow. _

"_Mama," Elphaba said while walking hand in hand with her mother, "What flowers are those?" Pointing her small emerald fingers to the roses. _

_Melena chuckled, "Those are roses my little Fabala," pulling off a pale pink rose and tucking it behind her daughter's ear. She looked at it for a moment and finally said, "Pink goes good with green."_

"_Mama do you think I'm pretty?"_

"_No Fabala, I don't think your pretty," she said softly, crouching down to her daughter's size and grabbing he hands, Elphaba was trying not to cry until her mother said, "I think your beautiful." Melena tucked a loose lock of hair behind Elphaba's ear. _

_Elphaba's face lit up like the Emerald City and said, "Thank you mama. I love you."_

"_And I love you too Fabala," pulling her daughter in for a tight embrace._

"_Melena!" a new voice yelled. Frex. Melena sighed and carried her daughter back to the main house, where she saw an angry faced Frex staring at her. _

"_Yes, darling," Melena said still carrying her daughter. _

"_What are you doing outside?" She sighed again, "Frex, I can do whatever I please and if I want to go outside with Fabala, so be it." Looking down at her daughter that was now sleeping in her arms. _

"_I don't want to worry Melena, it's just that there have been numerous kidnapping incidents at night," Frex stated._

_Melena scoffed, "I am perfectly capable to take care of myself."_

"_I know, but in your," he looked at the slight bump on her stomach, "Condition."_

"_I'm only four months into my 'condition'," she stated, "And now I'm tired, I'm putting Fabala to bed."_

"_Let the nurses do that."_

"_No," she snapped, "She's my daughter and I will do it." She huffed off and up the stairs to her daughter's room. She tucked Elphaba in and dropped a kiss on her forehead, "Sleep well my child." She crept slowly out the door, in an attempt not to wake up Elphaba._

_Melena headed to her room where Frex was waiting with milkflowers._

_She groaned, "I have a cold and I'm tired, why do I have to chew them tonight?" _

"_Yes, but think of the baby."_

_Melena groaned again, but she saw the look of love, devotion and trust on Frex's face and started chewing them. _

_The next morning and morning after that Elphaba and Melena would walk in the rose garden together and Melena would always find a pale pink flower and put it in her daughter's hair. Elphaba decided that roses were her favourite flower and they continually did that until Melena couldn't walk anymore and that fateful day when Nessarose was born._

_**Flashback Ends**_

_Mother why did you have to leave me, _Elphaba thought, _I love you and I still love you to this day. _She gently started sobbing. She put her head in her hands and was still sobbing. That's how Fiyero found Elphaba, sobbing her eyes out, a woman who tried so hard to keep her emotions off the radar was crying. Fiyero came in front of her and she lifted her head slowly, Fiyero saw many emotions mixed into her face, first there was sadness, next grief and finally a spark of anger. Fiyero didn't need any words, he swept her up into a tight embrace and she buried her head into his shoulder and cried. Once all her tears where dried and she couldn't cry anymore, he finally let her go.

"Thank you Fiyero," she said, "I needed that."

"Anytime," Fiyero replied, "What were you crying about?"

"Just something insignificant."

"Fae," he breathed, pulling her back into his embrace and his lips were extremely close to her ear, "Please tell me."

Elphaba involuntarily got the shivers down her spine, due to the closeness of his lips to her ear, "My mother and Glinda," she finally breathed. It was true, she was thinking about Glinda, but that was at the back of her mind.

He pulled away to look at her, "Your mother?"

"My mother took me out to her rose garden one night and the next day after until she couldn't walk anymore because she was pregnant. When we were on those walks she told me I was beautiful and always put flowers in my hair, until..." Elphaba was choking on tears and Fiyero only held her tighter, "Until... she died. I never went to the rose garden after that."

"It's okay," he whispered. She noticed that his shirt was becoming tear stained and pulled away from his grip.

"Sorry," wiping tears from her eyes.

"Fae, are you alright?"

"No," she said, "We can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" Now Fiyero was seriously confused.

"This," she said, gesturing around them, "You can't keep coming to my rescue every time I break down crying, or get upset or get angry."

"But I want to. I lo—" she cut him off.

"You don't," she said pressing her fingers gently on his lips looking into his eyes, "I'm not anyone important, I'm just your fiancée's best friend, a woman that you knew at university and a woman that you slept with and don't care about." Tears were threatening to fill her eyes again and she ran.

"Elphaba!" he called, but she didn't come back. _If only you knew you mean so much more to me._

***

Fiyero and Elphaba didn't notice the shadow in the gardens. _Excellent. More blackmail, _Morrible thought, _now my plan is becoming reality. I just need that witch to cast me that spell. _

***

_He can't love me_, she thought over and over again, _he just can't, he was probably going to say, I love Glinda, so I have to comfort you. If that's the case, then why did I ask him to stop talking? Fear, _her conscience told her, _fear that he might actually love you, but he doesn't so why? I mean he's marrying Glin— _her train of thought stopped when a wave of nausea hit her. She ran straight to her bathroom and vomited. _Great, just what I need. _

***

The next couple of weeks Fiyero and Elphaba avoided each other more and refused to make any eye contact and talk to each other. They didn't even make the normal dinner interactions. They just didn't talk or anything to each other. Glinda was becoming suspicious, but didn't pull her up on it, she'll ask later. _Probably wedding stress, _she thought, but she had a nagging feeling that it was more than that.

***

She was wandering the Emerald Palace. Elphaba was sitting in one of the many rose gardens when a wave of nausea hit her. She tried to make the nausea subside, but it didn't work, she ended up vomiting in one of the rosebushes, she hoped no one would notice, but a few servants did and they came to her aid immediately.

"It's okay, I'm fine, just some bad food I ate," she said, when they were escorting her back to the main part of the palace.

"This is the Emerald Palace, Lady Elphaba," Miriam said, a servant girl, who had become Elphaba personal servant, but she didn't like to have servants and had told Oscar many times over, but he continued to pester with servants, "We don't have bad food, there must be another logical reason Lady Elphaba, like the flu, sore stomach, sickness, pregnancy, but I can't imagine you having slept with anyone in the past couple of weeks, otherwise everyone would have known," she chuckled at the end of her sentence, but Elphaba just looked on in horror. _She pregnant, _she thought in absolute horror, _but if she was pregnant the father of the child would have to be... be..._ she didn't even want to think about it.

"Excuse me, I have to be off I need to go do vizier things for The Wizard now," Elphaba said and made a hasty exit, with tears threatening to fall. She quickly walked to her room.

***

Elphaba was hugging her knees against the door of her room and sobbing. _No, no, no, no!!! This cannot be happening. No, no and no!!! I cannot be pregnant to my best friend's fiancé. No, no, no and no. This is not happening. _She thought, _wait I might not even be pregnant. Please. _She continued crying again. Another wave of nausea hit her. She ran to her bathroom and mentally tallied the amount of times today, _three times this morning, twice this afternoon and now. So that's six times already. _She groaned and sat in her bathroom, now pregnancy for her was a real possibility, but it was not possible, it just wasn't. _I'm not a girl that gets pregnant to her best friend's fiancee, due to a one night stand when we were both drunk._

***

Glinda and Fiyero were worried about Elphaba. She was vomited quite a lot, more emotional and more tired. Glinda was paranoid when she thought Elphaba was pregnant, because she showing all the symptoms of pregnancy, but quickly ruled it out, _Elphie couldn't be pregnant, she hasn't slept with anyone for the past nine weeks, or has she?_

Fiyero knew better though. He was going to ask her. He made his way to her room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" she asked, through the small crack of the door she opened.

"I'm going to be blunt with you," he said he paused before blurting out, "Areyoupregnant?"

"What?" she titled her head to the side.

"Are you pregnant?" he blurted again.

Her jaw dropped, "Where did you get that idea from?"

"Glinda. So are you?"

She hated to lie to him, "No, I'm not, I'm just feeling a little under the weather at the moment. Nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Elphaba," Feeling relived, "But you would tell me if you were?"

"Of course," she lied.

"Thanks again," he walked from the door ad back down the hallway, when he was out of sight.

Elphaba ran to her bed and cried her eyes out. _If only I if knew I was. _She was confused, tired, feeling over emotional and feeling sick. She tried to remove all thoughts of him from her mind, but they refused to leave her mind, and always remained at the forefront.

A few days later she was continuing to have a terrible wave of nausea hit her and she finally realised she was late and she finally acknowledged the fact that she was pregnant, though she denied it, and decided that Glinda and Fiyero must never find out. They were going to be married and she would only get in the way of that. She cried to herself every night after that.

* * *

**You're still with me. Yay. Food come your way. excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes, my brain isn't really functioning well.**

**Review if you want and also, can you tell me some girls and boys names, i won't tell you why i just need some my brain is not functioning and i can't think of any names and no it's not for Elphie's baby, because i already have a name for it. So not telling you the gender.**

**Larri**

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5: The State Of Denial

**Disclaimer: I don't own wicked, I'm pretty sure I've heard that somewhere, so I don't own those words either. Oh, sweet Oz, I have disclaimers for my disclaimers. Now that's sad. **

**A/N: Hi, okay aforementioned warning everyone is VERY OOC, in this chapter. Miriam is becoming more of a bigger OC in this story and she's like 50 years old even though she doesn't talk like or seem like it, but she is. I did well at my audition and I got the cast list today... (Pauses for effect) I'm playing Elphaba. *SCREAMS* what? I'm excited. This chapter is VERY boring and fillerish. **

**ElphabaROCKS, who said she wasn't having a girl? **

**Another note: I can't update as frequently now, so it's only once a week on Friday or Saturdays. Sorry. School starts soon, so I wanted to get this chapter out before school starts. Thanks to all those who reviewed, I love you guys, not in some crazy stalker way. On with the chapter, smiles to all. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The State of Denial **

Elphaba went into a complete state of denial immediately. She refused to acknowledge she was carrying the child of her best friend's fiancé. She continued life as if she weren't carrying a child, but of course life would never be the same, she thought of the many ways she could have gotten rid of the child, but she rejected the idea of having to punish her unborn child because of the stupid mistake she made. She was continually pestered by everybody, on why she was using needed the bathroom so much. She snapped more often at everyone, who didn't really notice because she snapped at everyone. She was in the library reading peaceably, when Glinda came in. She burst through the doors and Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Glin, I'm not sure if you understand the concept of a library, it's supposed to be quiet."

"Elphie, I'm so nervous," and collapsing next to Elphaba on the couch.

"About the wedding?"

"Sort of, it's about the wedding night." _Oh Sweet Oz, _Elphaba thought, _out of all the conversations I have with you this is far by the most awkward. _

"What about it?" Elphaba asked, her palms suddenly becoming very sweaty, mainly because she was wringing her fingers together.

"I don't know what to do," Glinda exclaimed.

"Um...Glinda, I don't think this is appropriate conversation topic," Elphaba said awkwardly.

"Elphie, this is important and who better to talk about it with, than my Maid of Honour."

At this point Elphaba stood up, "Glin, I said no, I'm not going to be you're maid of honour."

"Elphie why not?" Glinda whined, "You're my bestest friend, so you have to be my Maid of Honour."

"Glin, sorry I can't," Elphaba whispered, she was hold back tears as she said it, she wanted to be Glinda's Maid of Honour, but she couldn't bring herself to say yes. After all the betrayal she'd brought on her best friend, she couldn't.

"Elphie, is something bothering you?" She asked her eyes and words were full of concern.

"Um...it's nothing, I'm just a little tired from all the work," she replied, that was true, she was tired, but that because she was pregnant.

"Oh, so back to the original topic, I'm nervous about the wedding night."

"Glin, please don't talk about this with me, go find someone else," Elphaba was now tired of this conversation, she wanted it to end, but she couldn't tell Glinda the reason she wanted it to end.

"No, I want to talk to this with you, you have insightful opinion, while if I got to talk to Milla or Shen-Shen, they'll make fun of me for not sleeping with him during our days at Shiz."

"Glinda, I'm begging you, please don't talk to me," Elphaba begged.

"Why not Elphie, you're a woman of class and brains and—"

Elphaba cut her off, "Glinda!!! Please," and she suddenly felt a new wave of nausea hit her, but kept it down, but Glinda noticed she looked like she was about to be sick.

"Elphie, do you need to see a doctor?"

"No, I'm fine; I just need some air," rubbing her temples, "I'll be back in a moment." Elphaba exited the library and headed to the Emerald Palace Rose Garden. She laid out on the grass and stared up at the sky, not a cloud in the sky. Elphaba blended into the grass well, you couldn't even notice the difference, they only way you could actually know she was there was the black dress and her hair. She felt a presence of someone.

"Can you please go away?" Elphaba asked turning to face the person who was there, "Oh it's you," she deadpanned and laid back down on the grass and closed her eyes.

Oscar rolled his eyes, "Yes, it's only me. What are you doing?"

"Escaping the sad reality I call my life," she said still not moving.

"You seem to confuse me," he said.

Elphaba opened her eyes and moved herself in a sitting position, "Don't worry, just thinking."

"Everyone seems to be doing that a lot lately."

"Hmm?" Elphaba said, "I don't understand?"

"Never mind about that," Oscar said, "Just think about opportunities."

"I seem to have lost you," wrinkling her eyebrow in confusion.

"Never mind, Elphaba, but just remember opportunities arise and they must be take, just remember those words. Now if you excuse me I must see that Celia is doing what I asked of her," he left the Rose Gardens leaving Elphaba with her thoughts. _What kind of opportunities? _Elphaba thought she collapsed back down on the ground. Her thoughts eventually told her to go to the library. When she reached the double doors of the library she peered in to make sure Glinda wasn't there. She wasn't. Elphaba sighed with relief and entered the library to continue with her employment evaluation. Her hand subconsciously moved to her stomach and rested there. She didn't realise it was there until she needed her other hand. She sighed and kept her hand on her stomach, or a reason she didn't know.

"I promise you my baby that I'll take care of you, the consequences be damned," she whispered to her growing child inside her, and continued with her paperwork and the final draft.

***

_Lady Elphaba is pregnant, _was the first thing that went through Miriam's mind when she went looking for her to tell her lunch was being served. She knew that she would be in the library. She always is. Miriam was about to head in. She approached the door and stopped when she heard Elphaba say _"I promise you my baby I'll take care of you, the consequences be damned." _

Miriam nearly toppled over when she heard those words. _Lady Elphaba is pregnant. She's pregnant. Oh My Oz. _Miriam could not comprehend that this was happening. She decided to ask her later, she made her entrance to library and told her that lunch was being served, but as an afterthought, _who's the father? I'm pretty sure she hasn't slept with anyone during her time at the palace, but I could be wrong or—_

"Thank you Miriam." Miriam was snapped out of her reverie when she heard Lady Elphaba speak; she bowed and was about to make her exit when Lady Elphaba called after her, "Miriam, can you please stop by my room after lunch. I need to ask a favour of you."

"Of course Your Ladyship."

Elphaba scoffed at being called 'Your Ladyship', it was one of the many titles she and she hated most of them, "Please don't call me Your Ladyship or Lady Elphaba. I feel like it degrades you to nothing, so we shall be strictly on a first names basis only okay, I shall call you Miriam and you shall call me Elphaba. Is that understood?"

"Yes Your...I mean, yes Elphaba."

"Thank You Miriam," she exited the room and headed off to The Dining Hall.

Miriam was left gobsmacked that Lady...erm...Elphaba had allowed for her to call her by her first name only. No one had ever asked her to do that, not even Her Goodness. Maybe Elphaba should be Her Goodness, instead of Glinda. No, Lady Glinda is Glinda the Good, and Elphaba was The Wizard's Grand Vizier. Just how it's meant to be, Miriam was lost in her thoughts when she left the library, that she didn't notice Morrible hiding between the shelves.

_This is just perfect, _she thought, _this just keeps getting better and better. Who would have though the former Wicked Witch of the West if pregnant with Gale Force's Captain's child. This adds a whole new dynamic to my diabolical plan. I must get ready to touch up the final details of this plan._ Morrible headed back to her room to get the Gimmerie, she couldn't find it though. _That damned child, she still has the Gimmerie. I must fetch it at once. _She headed to Lady Elphaba's room and used the unlocking charm to open the door; she looked up and down the hallways to make sure no one saw. She entered the room and turned the room upside down and inside out to try and find the Gimmerie. _Damn, the girl hid it well. _She eventually gave up and left the room, exactly the way it was when she came in. Unknown to her the Gimmerie was disguised as one of her old Shiz textbooks.

***

Later that day, Elphaba was throwing up in the bathroom, she hated morning sickness, but she didn't get why it was called morning sickness when it was all day. She toppled over in pain and vomited again. She heard a knocking on the door. _Great. _She opened the door to find Miriam carrying a tray of food.

"Hi come in," Elphaba told her.

"Thanks, um...so what do you want?"

"I actually want a favour from you," Elphaba said to her and started wringing her fingers together.

"Yes," placing the tray on Elphaba's desk.

"Um...I need you to _mumble_..._mumble_...through my..._mumble_," looking down at her hands.

Miriam looked confused, "Excuse me?"

"I need you to help me through my..._mumble_."

"Help you through your what?" Miriam asked.

"My pregnancy," she whispered.

"You're what?" Miriam asked feigning shock. She knew Elphaba was pregnant, she just pretended to not know.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered again as if she was ashamed of the fact.

"Um...so what do you want me to do?" Miriam asked.

"I don't know, what to do or what I need, I just don't know," Elphaba's voice broke and collapsed on her bed and started sobbing.

Miriam was about to put her hand on her shoulder and comfort her, but she knew her place. Elphaba was the Grand Vizier and she was a servant, "Are you alright?"

"Um..." she wiped her tears, "Just hormones."

"It's okay, can't you ask the father for help?" gently rubbing her shoulder.

She burst into tears again, "That's the reason I'm so teary. I can't ask him. I just can't."

She shushed her and put her arms around the Grand Vizier, "It's okay, it' going to be alright. Tell me how it happened?"

She looked in the Miriam's eyes, "What happened?"

She raised her eyebrows, "The baby."

"Oh...um we were both really drunk and it just sort of happened," she sobbed into Miriam's shoulder.

"It's okay," she shushed her again, "It's okay. Tell me who the father is?"

"I can't, I just can't."

"Elphaba please if you don't tell me, tell him."

"I can't, she loves him too much. I'm only going to get in the way," she contoured sobbing and tried to remember the last time she was held like this, in a comforting embrace. She sobbed harder when she remembered. Her mother. Well technically Miriam could be her mother, she was old enough, she just hadn't really realised it.

Miriam suddenly realised that this man might be in a relationship or married, "Elphaba is this man in a relationship."

Elphaba sobbed even more, if that was possible.

"I'm sorry, but I must know who he is, please tell me I promise I won't tell him."

"Your promise?"

"I promise," stroking Elphaba's hair gently.

"Um..." wiping tears from her face, "Um...Fiyero Tiggular," she whispered, that Miriam barely heard.

"What?!" Letting go of Elphaba and staring at her with a shock expression, "Please tell me that's not true. Please."

"I'm sorry," trying to stop crying, but couldn't, "You're not going to tell him are you?"

"Well of course I am, he has a right to know!" Miriam exclaimed, "He's the freaking Captain of the Gale Force, if he found out that I kept this from him he'd have my head. Literally."

"No, he wouldn't if I asked him to."

"Why would he listen to you?" she asked coldly. Elphaba was not in the mood for this, not only was she becoming increasingly frustrated with Miriam, but she had another wave of nausea hit her, "Excuse me," climbing off the bed and vomiting again. She collapsed on her bathroom floor and curled up into the foetal position. _Why does this have to happen to me? Out of all the people that have committed sins, she was the one that had o be punished. Why me? _

"Lady Elphaba?" Miriam said with uncertainty at the bathroom door.

"What?" Elphaba snapped, "Do you want to yell at me again? Question my friendship with my best friend's fiancé? Ask me to tell him that's I'm pregnant with his illegitimate child? Well I don't know what you want, so tell me," and she dissolved into sobs again.

"Lady Elphaba," she said, "I am not going to yell at you or question your friendship with the Captain or ask you to tell him that's you're pregnant, it's your secret and I will respect that you don't want to tell him. I'm here to help you, I promise to help you through you're pregnancy."

"Thank you and please call me Elphaba and treat me as you're friend and not master, it feels degrading," getting up and hugging Miriam, "Thank you so much."

***

Glinda was at the wedding cake bakery with Fiyero trying to pick a wedding cake. Glinda was constantly pestered by people who wanted to know when the wedding was, what dress she'd be wearing the venue and so many other things that weren't really important. While Glinda was answering all these questions she realised she was missing one vital thing. Her fiancé. She wandered the streets for a while until she found him talking to some of the homeless children.

"Fiyero dearest," she said, "What are you doing?"

Glinda's appearance scared off the children.

"Nothing, just talking to some of the children," he said.

"Why?" Glinda, who wasn't particularly fond of children, more or less the fact that they cried, and vomited on you and so many other things she didn't know about.

She shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

"Well, we have to get back to the wedding cake tasting," she said.

"Do I have to be there?" he asked.

"Not really, but—"

"Good, because I have paperwork to do," he dropped a kiss on her cheek and left.

Glinda was confused about his sudden desire to leave, but she didn't mind headed off to the wedding cake bakery.

"Your Goodness," a man behind the counter said as he bowed.

"No need for formalities today, Keanu, today I look for my wedding cake," Glinda stated.

"Of course Your Goodness," and with that, he ducked off through a door behind the counter.

Glinda, who usually didn't mind being called 'Your Goodness' was particularly annoyed by it today, she didn't know why, but let the problem slip.

Now Glinda, who loved gossip and rumours was now a public figure and would not indulge in such a thing anymore. She firmly believed that she was not eavesdropping, she just happened to overhear the conversation.

"Really and now they're not getting married anymore."

"Wow it must have been bad. I mean to cancel your wedding because your fiancé slept with your best friend."

Glinda gasped. _Who was this poor woman, which was not going to get married due, to infidelity on her fiancé's part? Poor woman,_ Glinda thought sadly, _lucky I have Fiyero who would never do such an atrocified thing to me._

"But the inside scope is that..." they were whispering so quietly that she could not hear anymore, but she heard snippets of the conversation, "Honestly, I can't believe...the poor soul...why would he do...she must have died from embarrassment...they were perfect."

"Your Goodness," the baker said, returning Glinda back to Oz, instead of the conversation these two women were having.

"Yes, Keanu?"

"They're ready for you."

"Yes, very good," she said lifting her skirts and walking through the door and into the kitchen of the bakery to taste all the samples. _Isn't life just so...good, then if it's so good, why do I feel my stomach constrict every time Fiyero talks to Elphie? Why do I feel as if there's more to this than meets the eye and why do I feel that Fiyero is avoiding me to spend time with Elphie? Glinda, _she scolded herself, _he loves YOU. YOU, not Elphaba YOU. He loves you, he loves you. NOT Elphaba. _She repeated that over and over in her head, she believed it, but some small insignificant part of her said otherwise.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Dee, Bang You're Dead, Areyoufeelingwicked and ElphabaROCKS, who keep PMing me, even when i have nothing to say. Thanks guys.**

**Sorry for the bad spelling and grammar, it's like one in the morning. **

**Larri**

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6: Found Out

**Disclaimer: Do you think I'm that brilliant? No need to answer that was rhetorical. **

**A/N: *Come out from a corner* so...hi, sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been busy. I've started rehearsing for Wicked and I've been complaining to ElphabaROCKS that the guy who plays Fiyero is a complete annoying, conceited and EXTREMELY shallow idiot and I have to pretend to kiss him. *Shudder* I would keep ranting on, but you want to read the chapter. Enjoy. Also Elphaba is about 12 weeks pregnant at the moment. This isn't the best, but I have severe writer's block. **

**Thanks for the reviews. Smiles and virtual edibles nd hugs coming your way. **

**Chapter 6**

**Found Out**

_Not again, _Elphaba thought again. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Again. She collapsed against the bathroom wall and cried. _Damn hormones. _She carried herself back to the bed and fell asleep. _What's going to happen to my baby? _She thought as she was drifting off to sleep. She knew she couldn't have a child and still be The Grand Vizier. She felt the need to bang her head against her Quoxwood door, she was so confused. She sighed and curled into the comfort of her blankets. She felt so alone, her hand moved to the nonexistent bump on her stomach. _I love you, my baby, _she thought to herself. Elphaba always thought that children were meant to be made from love, but her child was just a mistake she made with Fiyero for one night. She sat upright and leaned against the headboard. _Is this what I am? _She thought, thinking was hard work, now she understood why Fiyero never liked it and also she couldn't sleep now, _some whore that sleeps with men and gets pregnant? That was one night, _her mind screamed at her, _one night. One night of absolute passion and...love. Why on earth did I have to get drunk? I was stupid to ever think that he could love me. Elphaba!!! _Her conscience scolded, _you have to take things as they come you cannot keep wallowing in what might have been. _She collapsed against the cushiony softness of the bed. _I hate you Fiyero, you make me think too much, _she thought bitterly, _but how can I hate the man I love? _She started quietly sobbing again. She looked up to the ceiling, _how can I hate him, when I love him too much for my own good?_

***

Morning came and everyone in the palace was in a panic. Servants were running around the Emerald Palace like headless chickens preparing for the arrival of the Royal Family. Elphaba was confused as she was walking through the hallways. Servants rushed past her with flowers and cleaning implements. She stopped Miriam.

"Miriam, what's going on?" She asked.

"The Royal Family are coming to congratulate Glinda and Fiyero," she said Miriam was about to keep walking, but Elphaba stood in front of her.

"What Royal Family?" her mind was not functioning properly, due to lack of sleep the previous night.

"Three guesses who," Miriam deadpanned.

Elphaba took a step back from her, "You don't mean...Oh my Oz," she started to cry, "Damn tears," wiping them away furiously.

"Yes, so I highly recommend, you don't attend this little gathering and if you do stick to the corners and don't drink any wine. It's not good for the baby."

"Thanks Miriam, I'll keep that in mind," Elphaba said and hugged her.

"Take care of yourself and let's hope the baby will be okay," Miriam gave Elphaba a quick hug and left.

"I hope so," she whispered, "I love it too much already."

***

"Glinda I don't want to see my parents," Fiyero groaned into the pillow and pulled the covers back up.

"Fiyero Tiggular, you have to get out of bed, your parents are coming any minute and you have to get dressed."

"No," he groaned again, "Go find Fae; you can go talk to her. Let me sleep," pulling the blankets closer to him.

"Fine I will...wait whose Fae?"

"Elphaba," she mumbled, "Let me sleep."

"Fine I will," Glinda huffed and stormed out his room. _He gave her a nickname? He didn't give me one and I gave him one. At least Elphaba didn't give him one. _Glinda was thinking too much that she didn't notice Elphaba walking in her direction with her nose in a book. They crashed into each other.

"Ow, Elphie," Glinda said rubbing her temple with her hand.

"Sorry Glin, I've got to go. Heaps of work to do," Elphaba said picking up her book and heading off.

"Elphie," Glinda called after her.

Turning around to face her friend, "Yes Glin?"

"Can you help me with something?"

"You know I could do anything for you," Elphaba said.

"Can you help me get _mumble_ out of bed?"

"Who out of bed?" Elphaba questioned. _Please not Fiyero. _

"Fiyero."

_Dammit, _"I really don't want to."

"Please," and used her puppy pout.

Elphaba groaned, "Fine." _This isn't going to end well._

***

"Fiyero," Elphaba said shaking him, "Wake up."

"Fae, don't wake me up," Fiyero groaned and rolled over to face Elphaba.

"Fiyero...Yero. Wake up," Elphaba said, her lips were millimetres from his and she didn't realise that she had given him a nickname.

"Fae, let me sleep. I'm tired."

"No," she pulled the covers down on him and realised that he wasn't wearing a shirt and only in his boxers, "Um...come on wake up."

He realised how weird it must be for her because she suddenly found the floor a lot more interesting, so he pulled the covers back up to him, "Fae, pretty please."

"No, get out of bed before I drag you out."

"Yes ma'am," he said getting out of bed. The two talked for ages until Fiyero was dressed, which Elphaba turned around for, even though she ad already seen him naked.

"And now the Animals are being stripped of even more right and it's—," Elphaba said. Fiyero wasn't listening to her; he was too busy studying her neck, _extremely _kissable lips, her dark chocolate eyes that were the window to her soul, even though she claimed she had no soul. He saw her lips move, but he didn't hear anything. He was too busy admiring her.

"Yero," she said snapping her fingers in front of him.

"Uh?"

"Never mind, I got to go anyway," she was at the door and her emerald hand was on the brass doorknob.

"Fae," he said. She turned around; he saw her dark chocolate eyes gleaming.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being you."

***

The Tiggulars were quite a normal family, aside from the fact that they were the Royal Family of the Vinkus, they were quite normal.

"Fiyero," his mother said as they were greeted at the Emerald Palace gates.

"Mother," he said giving her an awkward hug. He hadn't seen his parents and siblings since he started working for Oscar.

"Fiyero," his father said sternly, "It's good to see you're not dead. Yet."

"Nice to see you too dad," Fiyero deadpanned and looked around, "Where's Lyra?"

"She couldn't make it," he father said.

"Oh," Fiyero said disappointed.

Elphaba got the impression that Fiyero and his father didn't get along well.

"Fiyero," Elphaba whispered a little too close to his ear, "Who's Lyra?"

"My sister," he said.

"I didn't know you had a sister," she said almost offended that she didn't know he had a sister, but she didn't know why.

"Are you okay?" Fiyero asked rubbing her shoulder reassuringly.

"Yep, um...are you going to introduced us to your family?" Glinda asked anxious to change the subject because Fiyero was getting a little _too _close to Elphaba and everyone was noticing it, even his parents.

"Um..."

"Hi I'm Elphaba," she said stretching her hand out to his mother, but she didn't shake her hand, which left Elphaba a little hurt, though she would never admit it.

"Glinda."

"Oh you're the lady Fiyero is marrying. Lucky girl," his mother said with a wink.

_Yes, oh-so-very lucky, _Elphaba thought.

"Hi, I'm Brilly," Fiyero's mother said to Glinda and completely ignored Elphaba.

"Harold," he said to Glinda, also completely ignored Elphaba.

Glinda and Fiyero's parents started an intense conversation that Elphaba was not part of. Feeling left out she went back to the library and continued to write her employment evaluation on the Animals.

"I'm just going to go and do Grand Vizier stuff and not think about being ignored," and started mumbling some very interesting words that no-one else would hear except her.

"Talking to yourself now?" a voice she recognised said.

She twisted her body to face him, "No, I'm just telling myself something that's very true Yero."

He smirked, "Come on," he said gesturing for her to come with him.

"Why?" she asking.

"My parents were pretty rude to you and I want to make it up to you."

"How?"

He linked his arm in hers and said, "I'm taking you out for lunch."

"No, you can't you have lunch with your parents today in two hours."

"I don't care Fae. They didn't have a right to treat you like that, so I'm taking you out for lunch. No exceptions."

"How can I argue with that?"

***

They talked, they bonded and the fell in love with each other all over again, even though both of them didn't know it. They headed back to Elphaba's room and she fumbled with the lock.

"Thanks for taking me out to lunch," she said, she collapsed in her arm chair and started rubbing her feet.

He looked at her questioningly, "Sore feet?"

"Yeah," she winced in pain and continued to rub them herself. It didn't really work.

"Here," he pulled a chair up in front of her and pulled her feet towards him and started rubbing his hands along the sole of her feet, "Does that feel better?"

"Um..." she closed her eyes and rested her head back of the arm chair.

"You should get some rest," he said.

"No I'll be _(yawn)_ fine," she yawned again.

"Elphaba," he said pleadingly, "You need some rest."

"No, I'm fine," she said quickly.

"Fae, you're not okay, you need to lie down and get some sleep."

"No I'm fine really—" he cut her off by picking her up, bridal style and gently placing her on the bed, "What in Oz are you doing?"

"Making you get some rest," he said taking his shoes off and lying in bed next to her.

"No, I don't need any rest it's only the afternoon," she said bolting upright in the bed.

"Yes, you've been looking exhausted lately," he said pulling her back down next to him.

Positioning herself upright again, "I'm not tired," she said as best as she could, but her voice told him otherwise.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you up for dinner. Swear on my life."

"What about Glinda? Won't she be suspicious if you don't come for lunch with your parents?" she asked, resting her head on a pillow and closing her eyes, all her worries and troubles about being pregnant subsided. For now.

He inwardly chuckled to himself; _of course she would know that, she's your fiancée's best friend, "_Don't worry Fae, I promise you," kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arm across her waist and pulling her closer to him, "Glinda's going to be alright."

"If you say so," drifting off, but was still awake.

Fiyero, unaware to the fact that she was still awake, "I promise, my love," it was a whisper that she wasn't meant to hear, but she heard anyway. He kissed her hair and her lips parted into a small smile and Elphaba finally drifted off to a deep slumber.

***

"Do you know where Fiyero is?" Brilly asked.

"No," Glinda said.

His father groaned and rubbed his temples, "That boy never knew timing."

"I'm sure he's around somewhere," Glinda said.

"Well, I'm not waiting for him anymore," Harold said impatiently, "Let's start eating."

Glinda sighed and started to eat. _Where was Fiyero? He was never usually late. _Glinda sighed again and continued to eat, with only one thought in her mind, _Elphie gave him a nickname. He didn't give me one. _She inwardly pouted, _where are you? _

***

Elphaba woke up to find Fiyero asleep too, they were both fully clothed. _Thank Oz_, she didn't want a repeat of the night, so many weeks ago. She sighed and moved closer to him and she wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. She was about to fall back asleep when a wave of nausea hit her. _Not again, _she silently pleaded. She wriggled out of his gasp and went to the bathroom and vomited, only to realise someone was holding back her hair.

"Thanks," she said once she was done vomiting and headed out of the bathroom and back to her desk to finish the draft.

He followed her and continually looked over her shoulder; she inwardly shuddered because his lips were so close to her ear and neck, "No problem Fae," he said his words were full of concern and wondered why she was vomiting, "Is everything alright Fae?"

"Yep, everything is just _peachy_."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she snapped, unintentionally at him, "Sorry, can you please leave. I just need to be alone at the moment."

"Okay, Fae, but just promise me you'll look after yourself."

"I promise, now please leave."

"Take care of yourself," kissing the top of her head, his lips lingered for a second longer and exited the room.

Elphaba was confused about the whole ordeal. She knew that he could be that boy, but not matter how much she wished she would never, ever be that girl.

***

Everyone was in the Banquet Hall congratulating the 'happy' couple. Elphaba kept quietly to a corner and didn't drink any wine and looked onwards towards Glinda and Fiyero and was trying not to let the tears in her eyes fall. She sitting in the corner and sipping her drink. She saw a woman with strawberry blonde hair and azure coloured eyes enter the room. She was about five foot five and headed towards Fiyero and Glinda and congratulated them. Her eyes met with Elphaba and she turned away quickly. She met Fiyero's eyes and turned away quickly, this woman seemed to notice and this woman headed over to Elphaba.

"Hello, I'm Lyra."

"Oh, you're Fiyero's sister."

"His older sister." she said and leaned against the wall the Elphaba was seating next to.

They started talking and they laughed a lot. Elphaba couldn't help notice that Lyra's eyes kept trailing down to her stomach and Elphaba looked down to see what was. She eyes widened when she saw what it was. _Oh My Oz, you can see my... my... baby bump. _Elphaba quickly wrapped her arms around her stomach and pretended to ignore the fact that Lyra, could know or suspected that she was pregnant. The two fell in to an awkward silence and Elphaba stared at the floor.

"Fae!"

She head bolted upright.

"Yero, Hi."

"Fae," he kissed her forehead for a while longer than necessary, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, not smirked smiled. _Damn hormones, I hate mood swings. _

"No more sore feet, no more vomiting?"

"Yes, I haven't had any sore feet or vomited in a while." The truth was her feet were killing her and the shoes that Glinda made her wear and she had vomited twice after Fiyero had left.

"Okay, nice to catch you with you," he smiled and Elphaba felt her heart melt. Even after years of knowing him she still felt herself melt in being the presence of him.

"Bye," she said, but he was long gone. She turned around to see a very interested Lyra with her arms crossed and a disapproving look on her face.

"What?" Elphaba snapped.

"You slept with my brother didn't you."

"Um..."

"You did, didn't you?"

"So what? It was one time, it didn't matter. I don't matter."

"That's not what I saw, he cares about you Elphaba."

Elphaba's head snapped up, "Wait... I never told you my name."

"You should see some of the letters he sent home."

"Never mind about those, I'm just a friend."

"Oh," she raised her eyebrows, "If that's so why are you keeping his baby?"

"I'm not pregnant," Elphaba denied.

"Really? I think you are you're having morning sickness, sore feet and are very moody."

"I'm always moody, I get sore feet from walking around the Emerald Palace so much and I'm vomiting because I had some bad food last night."

"Yeah, sure. If you keep denying it, I will tell him."

"No! You are not telling him, as much as I love him, you are not telling him," Elphaba clamped her hands over her mouth when she realised what she'd just said, "I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did, don't worry I won't tell anyone. Just so you know, you should tell him he's always wanted kids and I don't think Glinda wants them, but I have a feeling that my brother would think you'd be a great mother." She headed off to find some food.

That left a very dumbfounded Elphaba. _Why would Fiyero think that?_

**Sorry for the extremely crap writing. My left is not connecting to the right at the moment and I have writer's block. Also REALLY sorry for the delay and EXTREMELY choppy ending. I didn't like this chapter one bit. Review if you want. i couldn't be bothered to proof read this, i've already read 4, 7 page essays for my friends and BETAed for my sister on her story. i really don't feel like i. Sorry for the terrible grammar and spelling. **

**Larri**

**xxxx **


	7. Chapter 7: Blackness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked... what? *shrugs shoulders* Short and sweet.**

**A/N: Well... I wrote this on Tuesday, because I had nothing better to do, but I finished it on Saturday. I had, my first rehearsal with the whole cast of my school version of Wicked today and I have to admit, it was really fun, we had to run through lines from Wicked, which involved me yelling at the guy who plays Fiyero, who I absolutely LOATHE!!! I enjoyed the yelling though. The teachers and people in the play decided to lock us in a closet after that, so now I'm a bit pissed. I swear everyone is trying to set us up. Enjoy the chapter. Sorry for the rant.**

**To Werewolf In Training: Sorry for the slow Chapter.**

**To Pearl Sun: Probably in the next chapter or the chapter after.**

**To Srd Sakura: Thanks for the ideas I'll keep that in mind and no I didn't get Lyra's name from the Golden Compass books, it sort of just came to me and it's my cousin's name and I read a Fic where the girl's name was Lyra, but I really don't know how it came to me. **

**Any other questions I will be happy to answer, just PM me or write a review. **

**Also, I know I write a bit, (bit being the operative word), of FanFics, but can someone please explain to me what is and how to use character development? Weird I know, but I suck at writing (in my opinion) but I'd like to know. Opinions from everyone would help me heaps. I'm trying to learn more. **

**Maybe one day I'll write shorter A/Ns, but at the moment they're really long. **

**Ps. I know The Wizard, Boq and Morrible been virtually non-existent, but they're back and I think this chapter is Morrible, Wizard and Boq-centric. In my opinion. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Blackness**

Madame Celia Morrible peered into the door of the Banquet Hall, _excellent, _she thought, _with everyone busy with I the 'Good' and our idiot of a Captain's engagement party, I can finally steal the Gimmerie from that pest. _Her mind spat out each word she thought. Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she headed up to I's room, Morrible looked at the lock, _damn, she put a spell on the lock, that's easily fixed though. I'll just remove the charm. She may have great power, but I have more skill and experience. _

"_Om deze deur Te ontgrendelen verwijder ik haar charme en laat me gaan met mijn Eigen vrije wil_."

The lock clicked open and she entered I's room. _Where would I hide the Gimmerie? _

She turned I's room upside down and inside out, but not such luck. _Damn frustrating girl. _

"_Zet haar kamer ondersteboven en binnenste buiten en laat me kracht. Toon me de Gimmerie."_

Morrible noticed a faint glow coming from one of her old textbooks from I. _Just what I was looking for. _Morrible reached out for the book on I's desk, _what a surprise? _Morrible deadpanned, _she hid the Gimmerie as her old I Life Sciences textbook._

"_Onthullen wat er onder." _

The textbook started to glow and emit light from inside the pages; the cover started to peel away from the book, revealing the hard cover of the Gimmerie and the gold lettering. The pages Ozian dialect became the complicated language of the Gimmerie. The binding was a little tattered, but it was the Gimmerie. In Morrible's hands was the book she dreamed of finding, in her hands was the book of all magic books that could destroy The Witch in a few seconds. Here in her hands was the book that could have made her ruler of Oz a long time ago.

"_Verbergen," _She muttered and slid the book carefully in her cloak. _I shall make you pay I Thropp, you'll be sorry, _"_Terug naar de oorspronkelijke staat."_

The Wizard or Oscar was a character of question. He would normally do what Morrible would tell him to do, but he didn't know why. He knew stripping the Animals of their rights was wrong, but he had to do it._ What happens when the Animals decide that they don't want to follow him and over take his government? Or if the Animals aren't happy with the situation of things gang up on him and assassinate him? Or... never mind. Great, _his mind remarked sarcastically as he saw a Government Official approach, _I have to put up with Government Officials, The Royal Families, Ambassadors and Governor Eminences in one night? Well that's... wonderful. _

"Your Ozness," the Official said as he bowed.

"What is your business here?" he said immediately putting his 'Wizard' tone on.

"I have come from the Gillikin to discuss the pressing matter of the Animals."

"Yes," Oscar said, he was tired two hours at a party tires an old man out, "What is the situation."

"Well, there have been numerous reports of Animal activity in the Gillikin and we want it resolved. 'We' meaning the Gillikinese people of the Gillikin."

_Could this man be more daft? _Oscar thought, _of course the Gillikinese are from the Gillikin. Anyone would know that. _

"I'll look into it and get back to you in a few weeks."

"Weeks?" the Official exclaimed, "That's ages away."

"Yes, and I'm The Wizard of Oz and I have more important things to do than solve your petty problems. If the Animals are bothering you, do something about it yourselves."

"Sorry your Ozness," The official knowing that he had clearly pissed the Wizard off. He bowed and exited.

The Wizard sighed and exasperation and sat down on a chair and took a swig of his green elixir. He missed Melena, _every curve and crevasse of her body and her dark ebony locks of hair and her rich dark chocolate eyes. How he missed her._

"Master Tin, I haven't spoken to you in a while, but I have brilliant news," Morrible said as she entered the alleyway that he and Morrible had been meeting up at for weeks.

"What's the news?" Boq asked. _I need revenge on her. She's wicked. Her skin is green because of all the wicked deeds she's done. _

"I have stolen the Gimmerie," she said and pulled out a book from within her cloak, "From that witch," she spat out those last words.

"And that's important because?"

"Because Master Tin," Morrible said a little annoyed with Boq, "In the Gimmerie there's a spell called the death charm."

Elphaba looked frantically for the Gimmerie, but it wasn't there. She looked in her bookshelves on her desk, under her bed, in the closet and everywhere she could possibly think of. _Where would I have put it, I'm sure I left in on my desk disguised as my Life Sciences textbook, but where did I put it? I wouldn't have been careless enough to leave it lying around. Ouch, _her hand automatically went to her stomach, she could feel a slight bump, but she didn't know what caused her the pain. _Ouch, _and clutched her stomach even tighter and leaned against the bedpost for support, _Oh My Oz, so much pain, _she thought and collapsed on the floor and her world turned to black.

* * *

**Short I know and I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger-ish ending. It took me ages to write this and studying for mid yearly exams is not fun. Also I have rehearsals for Wicked and I have to do a lot of things so sorry for the sucky chapter. Also I need to rant a little more...**

**Okay, I officially hate high heels, because when you're shorter than the girl who plays G(a)linda, you have to wear shoes that make you look taller, so that's why I hate being short. **

**Dedicated to Bang You're Dead and making me write a cliffhanger, because she has this whole theory that i love the idiot who plays Fiyero in Wicked, which i don't. So if you wnat to blame anyone for the cliffhnager, blame her. Love ya. **

**Three Tips on Being Elphaba in Wicked.**

**1. Make sure you're taller than the girl who plays G(a)linda, so you don't have to wear really high shoes that are incredibly uncomfortable.**

**2. make sure you actually LIKE the boy who plays Fiyero, otherwise you have to pretend to kiss a boy you don't like and that leads to everyone believing you like him and that ends you being locked in a closet with the aforementioned boy. **

**3. Make sure you can act, sing and dance otherwise you won't get the part, but that was self explanatory already.**

**Larri**

**xxxx **


	8. Chapter 8: Blackmail Revised

**Disclaimer: Life is painless when you're claimless...**

**A/N: Hola, So sorry for the really short chapter last time. I this is also really short as well, what? I have exams to study for so expect short chapters. Also, does anyone know why I keep getting locked in a closet with guy I hate? Well anywho, we started rehersing for one short day, who knew that it's really hard to change in like 30 seconds?According to Bang You're Dead, my school musical is a real life wicked. Scoffs, as if. Also extremely sorry to keep you hanging, which makes me feel even worse that you ahve to put up with this rubbish chapter. Sorry. **

**Smiles. Also why don't my asterisks come up? Thanks for all the absolutely splendified reviews. **

**To: You're Gonna Be POPULAR: hey it's not my fault I hate him. **

_Oh My Oz, so much pain, she thought and collapsed on the floor and her world turned to black._

**Chapter 8**

**Blackmail Revised**

Elphaba's eyes adjusted to the light as she pried them open. She blinked a couple times as her eyes meshed together her blurry surroundings; it was too dark to see anything. She felt arms bound behind her back and her feet. She wanted to rub her stomach; it was in searing pain and it bothered her. She heard the clicking of footsteps from a direction. Her heartbeat and breath quickened as those dreaded footsteps came closer. She hands tried to wriggle out of the bound rope against them, but it failed. The footsteps came closer; she could hear them clicking against the stone floor... _wait... stone floor? Where am I? _Her stomach twisted in knots and the panic had set in. She felt the room get excruciatingly humid and she felt sticky. Sweat dripped down her forehead and the palms of her hands had become wet. She smelt a sickly sweet perfume as she felt the presence of her captor in the room. She inhaled deeply and held her breath.

"Well Dearie, I half expected you to be dead by now, but I guess I was wrong," a voice she recognised to well said.

"Morrible," she whispered through her clenched teeth.

"Yes, Dearie," she harshly whispered and turned on a light source with a mere wave of her hand.

Elphaba soon recognised where she was being held, _The Southstairs. The interrogation room. _She shuddered at the thought of being in the room where so many where tortured, so many lives were ruined and where Animals were forced to make vows of silence.

"What do you want you, old sadistic hag?" Elphaba screeched at Morrible, she was fired up, she would have slapped, maybe even killed her if it weren't for one small factor. She was tied up.

"Now Elphaba, try not to get your stress levels up, it wouldn't be good for that _thing _inside you," emphasising the word 'thing', "I don't know why in heaven he would have sex with you, but he did and you must bear the consequences, even if that involves you miscarrying."

Elphaba's eyes juts widened with horror. _Morrible knew, _"What are you talking about," she bluffed.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't," she rebutted pathetically.

"Yes, you do, Dearie, that _thing _inside you is the result of your night with the captain," she remarked cynically, "And it would be such a pity if you _accidentally _miscarried," with a sickly sweet voice and traced her nail over Elphaba's slight bump.

"Don't touch me!" Elphaba said and struggled to get away from Morrible.

"You little bitch," Morrible slammed something down on Elphaba's head. Elphaba winced in pain, but didn't show it, this only aggravated Morrible and she slammed it on her head again. Pain coursed through Elphaba's body and she felt the blood trickle down her face.

"Oh you impulsive girl," Morrible said and cackled manically, "If I can't kill you hand, I'll have to use a spell." Morrible left the room for a second and came back with a large book that Elphaba recognised instantly. _The Gimmerie._

"Give that back to me," Elphaba growled.

"It's not yours, it's mine, it's always been mine!" she cackled manically again.

Elphaba always knew that Morrible was crazy, but the extent of this craziness was going too far, "What do you want from me?"

"I want your power, I want Oz, I want the Gimmerie, and I want your child that would hold so much power."

"You'll never get that," she yelled, tears were in her eyes and she wanted to be the Wicked Witch of the West again.

"Won't I? Who'll look after your child after you're gone?" she asked sardonically and traced her nails along the bump on her stomach.

"I'm not going to die," Elphaba said calmly, but she was terrified at the idea of her child growing up with not mother.

"Yes, you are unless, you do what I say or I'll tell Glinda about your little _indiscretion _with the captain and the result of that."

"I'll never do what you say and I'll fight you till the day I die!" Elphaba said and cackled, but not as manically as Morrible's and suddenly power coursed through her veins and she was released from the rope and Morrible was knocked over, blood was trickling from her arms and legs, but she didn't care she had to get out of there and took the Gimmerie with her.

**So sorry about how short this is, but I need to study. Which totally sucks doesn't my life understand I need at least 30 hours to write a day??? Again i'm terribly sorry for the rubbish chapter, i ahve a severe case of writer's block and my brain doesn't feel like functioning today. Really sorry again. **

**Larri**

**Smiles**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9: Just Don't Know

**Disclaimer: Do we really need to go over this?**

**A/N: *I'm baaaa-ckkkk* in sing song voice. I'm inspired to update, so I'm updating early. Also does anyone know any good killing techniques, not for the story for... actually I won't say, if you read a couple of my A/Ns you'll know who. Bang You're Dead, Dee, Confusifyed Lady, No Name Girl, You're Gonna be POPULAR and ElphabaROCKS will know who I'm talking about. Yes, it is the final straw, not only does he continually make out with Ally (Girl who plays Glinda), in front of me, but he has the nerve to flirt with all my friends and now he's acting like a stuck up jerk, yes I always thought he was annoying, but now he's taken it to a whole new level and this means WAR!!!**

**Thanks for those who favourited and alerted my story i don't why though, i can't write to save my life. End of disscussion. EVIL LAUGHTER. Sorry i needed something to get to 2000 words. **

**To Anyone who asked if Morrible was dead: You'll find out soon. CACKLES. **

**Anyway, I love the reviews. Smiles. **

**WARNING: OOC Elphaba and Fiyero ahead and heaps of fluff. Read at your own risk. This is a boring filler. **

**Chapter 9**

**Just Don't Know**

Elphaba's feet pounded against the marble floor of the palace. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care all she wanted to do was get far away from Morrible and as far away from the 'Torture Chamber' Oscar called the Southstairs. She body was tired, her muscles ached, her stomach churned as her feet continued to pound on the floor. Her forehead was drenched with sweat. She didn't know where she was running to, but she knew she needed to get away, leave the Palace; now that Morrible knew that she had conceived a child, she would always use that as blackmail against her. _That bitch can go die in a hole for all I care, _Elphaba thought acrimoniously, _and if she even thinks to lay a single finger on my child she will pay. Dearly. _Elphaba kept running, the Gimmerie was still clutched to her chest and it felt as if it was getting heavier with every step she took.

Her legs were becoming jelly-like and her aching body couldn't take it any longer, but Elphaba knew she had to keep running. She body suddenly twisted around and she found herself fingering the intricate pattern on the Quoxwood door and she somehow recognised the pattern on the door. She contemplated knocking on the door, but before she had a thought register in her mind, her hand made contact with the door. She instantly regretted it and turned away, but the door opened and revealed a half asleep and half dressed Fiyero. He blinked a couple times until his mind registered what was happening.

It was a sight he never expected to see, Elphaba looking weak and tired; her mind struggling to fight off the sleep she needed to desperately. He ebony tresses were mattered and had blood and dirt all through it. She body looked as if it would collapse into a puddle of nothingness. Sweat dotted her forehead and there were rope burns on her wrists and there was a large gash on the right side of her face. Fiyero felt the need to go and beat the hell out of whoever did this to Elphaba. His fists clenched, he stiffened and was about to go to see who did this to Elphaba, but she abruptly fell forward and Fiyero just caught her in time, the book she clutched fell to the ground with a loud 'bang' and Fiyero hoped that the sound hadn't woken anyone up. Elphaba's mind slipped into unconsciousness. Fiyero felt her go limp in his arms and he noticed the extent of the lesion to her face, it was clearly new and there was dried blood on side. The wound still leaked at bit of blood, but it was nothing fatal, but something that could make her unconscious. He felt a new emotion burn from within him, it wasn't anger, resentment or even vengeance, but it was unconditional and unbinding love towards the woman who lay in his arms. Fiyero always knew he'd loved Elphaba, but seeing her all bloodied and injured took it to a whole new level.

He tenderly swung her legs onto his other arm and rested her head on the crook of his neck. The gently laid her head on his pillows and her legs under the covers. He then went to retrieve that strange book that had fallen outside his door. _It was nothing special_, he thought, _but in case Fae wants it, it's here. _He left the book on his bedside table and attended to her wounds. The rope burn would go away, but the nasty gash on the side of her face, would get infected without proper treatment. He salvaged for his First Aid Kit he always kept in his room and found some liquid antiseptic ointment for the dried blood on her gash. He rolled her onto her left side gently, trying not to wake her. He dabbed some ointment on a piece of cloth and started to tenderly care to Elphaba. The sight of him caring to Elphaba would have been able to melt the heart of anyone... expect Morrible of course.

When the dried blood was mostly gone he tried to stop the blood seeping out from the gash, he found some trauma pads and gently pressed them onto her wound; trying to not wake her, but applying enough pressure to stop the bleeding. He took a new cloth from the Kit and applied more ointment to it and continued to dab away the blood. He was impressed with his handiwork when he was done, but he had the small problem of exposing her wound. If he left it exposed it would get infected, but he didn't know how to make the wound covered up. He applied a small thin compression bandage to her wound and rubbed away some of the excess blood left on her wound. He rubbed her scalp softly for some of the blood left over. He ran his fingers through her hair to try to get rid of some of the dirt in her hair and rolled her onto her backside.

He felt her stir, but he calmed her down by soothingly stroking her hair. The next thing he saw was two dark chocolate eyes lock into his azure-coloured eyes. He stroked her hair soothingly.

"Go back to bed Fae," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm not tired," she tried to deny but the breathlessness of her voice; the way her eyes drooped and how her body looked limp in his bed.

"Fae, sleep please," she pleaded with her and rubbed the side of her face with his palm.

"Okay," she replied and rolled to her side, facing away from Fiyero.

"Goodnight Fae," he said and kissed the side of her face that had the bandages on and grab and extra blanket from his closet.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba asked and rolled onto her side that has the bandage on and winced in pain. She touched the side of her head and noticed the bandage there, "Where'd this come from?"

He turned to face her, "Um... I put it there," he admitted meekly.

"Oh... thanks," she said then added, "I guess."

"You're welcome," he said, "So you were saying?"

"Oh, yes," she blushed, "um... I was saying what are you doing?"

"Getting a blanket so I can sleep on the couch," he replied and reached for the blanket on the top of his closet.

"You really don't have to do that," Elphaba protested.

"I can't invade your space like that," he rebutted towards her and asked, "can I have a pillow?"

"No, you can and will invade my space like that," she replied chewing her bottom lip. _Please not the lip,_ Fiyero begged to the Unnamed God.

"I really can't Fae." _Because you're too sexy for your own good and all I feel like doing when you're around is kissing and making love to you._

"Please and your bed is too big and I'll feel lonely," she pleaded like a small child. Why am I pleading with him? He's Glinda's fiancé for Oz sake.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," she said now she wasn't sure about it now, but once she contemplated about it, she wasn't entirely sure.

"Okay then," she said and slipped into the opposite side of the bed, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yep," she said and rolled to face the opposite side then him.

"Goodnight Fae," he said and rolled over to kiss the top of her head.

"Night Yero My Hero." And that just melted his heart.

They both drifted off with each other, unbeknownst to the other that their hearts were hammering away.

Elphaba woke up unsure of her initial surroundings, but she noticed that she had rolled over to her other side and realised that she had tucked her hand under Fiyero's pillow and snuggled up to him during the night. She gasped and she unintentionally woke him up. His eyes bore into hers and they realised how close they were.

"Are you okay?" he whispered and asked to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, "go back to sleep."

"Well, I'm awake now," he popped up onto one elbow, "so why are you awake?"

"I just woke up," she said and his eyes continued to bore into hers.

"Okay," he said, "I'll just go back to sleep then, night Fae."

"Night," she said and she slipped into unconsciousness again.

He waited for when she was asleep to wrap his arm around her waist and whisper, "I love you," in her ear, "you just don't know it yet." He drifted off and his last conscious thought was, _One day I'll tell you when you're awake. I'll tell you that I love you and wish that you were mine. I just don't know when yet. _

* * *

Morrible woke up with a jolt. _Damn girl. I'll get you one day. I just don't know when yet. _Morrible chanted something under her breath and her cuts and bruises magically vapourised and flesh replaced her gashes and wounds. Morrible lifted her skirts up and exited the interrogation room as if nothing happened.

* * *

**So, I told you very fillerish, sorry if the plot is confusifying, I have decided that next chapter will be less depressing and light hearted. Next update on Friday or Saturday. Feel loved that I decided to write this instead of watch MasterChef. **

**Also i just finshed watching Bones and i'm quite pissed that Booth and Brennan don't realise that the other one loves the other. I also realise that i hate Booth and Brennan going out with other people. Random rant about Bones, sorry for those who don't know the show. **

**Larri**

**x **


	10. Chapter 10: If She Knew

**Disclaimer: Go read ElphabaROCKS story 'The Ultimate Disclaimer.' Also it's kinda ironic that 'I'm Not That Girl' came on my iPod just about now.**

**A/N: Ola, I'm back. Okay technically I wasn't gone, but still. Okay I got a few PMs saying how did I know about all that medical crap and how did I make it sound so pro... excuse me; for starters, I can't make medical crap sound pro because I hate the world of medicine, anyway, I'm a doctor's daughter. So that answers that. I also realised that I made Morrible look for the Gimmerie twice, and the first time she didn't find it, but the second time she did, so interpret that however you want. Also, I realised that Fiyero never asked Elphaba what happened, but I figured that he'd be too worried about her to care or something like that, you be the judge. We have reached 66 reviews woophie. Props to Hananh for the 66th review this chapter is dedicated to you. **

**Also i rememeber someone saying that they're brother played Fiyero in wicked. please tell me what happened cause i'd like to know. Pm or review. i don't mind. **

**I also changed this story's name to Defying All Odds; because I like it better and I think it suits the story better. Extremely long chapter because my last three were really short. Am I forgiven? **

**Chapter 10**

**If She knew**

_I am perfectly content in staying like this, _Elphaba thought as she pulled the covers of Fiyero's bed closer to her leaving him nothing left.

"Geez, Fae," he shuddered, "I know you love your blankets, but I'm freezing," pulling the covers closer to him.

"Yeah, yeah," she scoffed, "just because you own the bed doesn't necessarily give you the right to tell me not to steal the blankets."

"Of course it does," he rebutted, "I own said bed."

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed," she said and her eyes closed up until reality hit her like a bucket of cold water, "Yero, what's the time?"

"Uh..."

"That's helpful," she remarked.

"I know I'm incredibly insightful."

She rolled her eyes, "Well," pulling the covers down and hoping out of the bed. The shivers involuntarily went down her spine. Her head had a bit of a headache, but aside from that she was in pretty good shape considering last night's events, "I better get going, I have work to do."

"Oh," he said a bit upset and... disappointed?

"Okay, so I better get going," she said quietly, "thanks for letting me stay."

"The pleasure's all mine," he replied. Elphaba looked at him and expected to find a hint of a lie in there but all she saw was complete honesty and sincerity, "really."

"Okay, bye, maybe I'll see you later during the day," she said and crossing the room to look him in the eye, "I really do thank you for last night," she briefly paused before kissing his cheek and letting her lips linger a second longer than it should have. She genuinely smiled at him and walked out the room.

He watched her retreating figure. _You squirm a lot in your sleep. _

**XoxoX**

Elphaba collapsed against the wall outside Fiyero's room. Her mind was still reeling from the previous night's events. She titled her head back to stare at the ceiling. Her hands were by her side and subconsciously traced the cracks in the floor. She didn't know what to do. Fiyero was so sweet about letting her stay the night and didn't bother to ask her to leave in the morning. She realised that he didn't ask about her injuries, _maybe because he was worried about... me? _Her mind thought, but then quickly rejected the idea,_ no, no, no! That couldn't possibly be it. He would be more worried about a dying Cat than me... well maybe not a dying Cat, but you get the point._

Her stomach started doing flips inwardly and her stomach started to constrict. She hand instantly flew to her stomach. She waited for the pain to subside. It didn't and the cramps got worse. She winced in pain. Her eyes shut tightly and she threw up on the floor and collapsed against the floor in front of Fiyero's door.

_I hate being pregnant, _she thought, _I hate cramping and morning sickness and being over emotional. I absolutely hate it._

"Elphaba," Miriam cried as she ran towards her, she dropped to her side and clutched her hand, "what happened?"

"Pregnancy symptoms."

"Oh, well then let's get you back to your room," Miriam said as she gently pulled her up, like a mother figure, "what happened to your head?" pointing towards the bandage Fiyero had put on the side of her face.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Elphaba..." but she was cut off by Elphaba's howl of pain.

"Ow," Elphaba winced in pain again her right arms wrapped tightly around her stomach.

"It's okay, it's normal."

"Remind me to kill Fiyero when I give birth," she said dryly.

"Don't worry I think you'll remember when you're finished giving birth."

"Please don't remind me," Elphaba moaned and held Miriam in a vice-like grip.

"Elphaba!" a new voice called. Elphaba whipped her head around to see who it was. _Lyra._

"I'll leave you two alone," Miriam said, "I'm sure you'll be able to make your way to your room."

"Thanks Miriam."

Miriam curtsied and left the site.

"Elphaba!" Lyra said.

"Yes?" Elphaba said rubbing her temples; she had a major headache.

"You okay?" Lyra asked rubbing her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Yeah, just a little headache." _That was the understatement of the year, _Elphaba thought and groaned in pain again.

"Pregnancy?"

"No, your brother actually."

"What'd he do this time?" Lyra deadpanned and pretended to punch her fist.

"Nothing," Elphaba exclaimed waving her hands above her head to emphasis the point, "that's the problem."

"I don't get it," Lyra angled her head to the side and stared curiously at Elphaba.

"Don't worry it'll take too long to explain."

"Anywho," Lyra said and continued sheepishly, "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the Gardens?"

"Um... I wasn't feeling so well but I guess I will. I have nothing better to do."

"Great!" she squealed in a very Glinda-like way.

"I'm pregnant; I don't need to be deaf as well."

"Well, sorry," Lyra said pouting in a child-like way and drawing out the 'o' in sorry.

"Stop acting like a child, that's my baby's duty."

"Fine then," she crossed her arms and pretended to mad at Elphaba.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Are we going to the Gardens or not?"

**XoxoX**

"Are you serious?" Elphaba asked and nearly toppled over with laughter. _Damn hormones._

"Yes, he used to do that when he was younger."

"I can imagine him doing that," Elphaba smiled, reminiscing about a younger boy.

"Yes, but he grew up and became that idiotic philandering boy you once knew in University, but then one day that all changed."

"What happened?"

Lyra looked into her eyes. Her azure-coloured eyes bore into her, her pale skin glistened, her lips twitched into a suppressed smile and her strawberry blonde curls bounced up and down.

"What happened?" Elphaba repeated.

"He fell in love."

Elphaba nearly choked, "So you're saying that your brother changed his philandering ways because he fell in love."

"Yes, well that's what he said anyway and I quote 'I think I'm in love Ly, she's perfect, smart, beautiful and completely different from the airheads I used to sleep around with.' So that was the moment he changed. He started going to classes and he actually _tried _in University. His personality changed and Father actually noticed. He became more passionate about politics and the affairs of Oz. He started to read _willingly _and everyone at home noticed, but only he didn't, but I realised that this girl who'd shown him the error of his ways was the only reason he was willing to do all this work. He wanted to impress her."

"What?" Elphaba said she'd zoned out halfway through Lyra's speech about Fiyero.

"Never mind, I was just saying that he changed because he fell in love with a girl at Shiz."

"I think I'm pretty sure who that girl was," Elphaba whispered quietly. A pang was sent in her heart. She knew that Fiyero didn't love her and she tried convincing herself every day that it wasn't true, but now hearing Lyra say that Fiyero changed because of Glinda was absolutely heartbreaking to her. Her mind mused on the thought, while Lyra watched the girl in front of her. The dark chocolate eyes staring at her feet, full of sadness and heartbreak, her ebony curls framing her face and her lips not smiling or showing any form of emotion_, if she knew,_ Lyra thought, _if only she knew. _Lyra remembered the exact words her brother wrote in that letter.

_**Flashback **_

_Lyra Tiggular paced the length of the hallway in the kitchen. _

'_Where's that damned mailman, he's always late,' Lyra thought and huffed and continued her pacing._

"_Princess Lyra, your mail has arrived," the mailman said._

"_Finally," she huffed and snatched the mail out of his hand._

"_You're welcome," he bowed and exited the room._

_Lyra shuffled through the letters and tired to find Fiyero's monthly letter he sent her. Her fingers traced the outline of the envelopes before she found Fiyero's letter and opened it. She unfolded the pieces of parchment and it read... _

_My Dear Sister_

_How are you fairing? Good I hope, because I have news. I think I've fallen in love. Yes, I've always said that love doesn't exist; I think I'm in love Ly, wait... I know I've fallen in love she's perfect, smart, beautiful I get lost in her eyes and she's so passionate about things that she's inspired me to stop my philandering ways and make an effort at school and completely different from the airheads I used to sleep around with, by completely different I mean completely different like she has the most beautiful emerald coloured skin, I don't really care about it, but she gets teased and ridiculed for it. I mean don't we have a city called the Emerald City? I doesn't make any sense. I wished I could ask her out, but I'm going out with Galinda, I have no idea what I ever saw in her, but I'm going to break up with her once she returns from the Emerald city with Elphaba, yes that's the girl I'm in love with. I hope you reply soon, sorry for the short letter, but I've got homework to do._

_Love,_

_Fiyero _

_**Flashback Over**_

Lyra turned away from Elphaba; her reminiscing thoughts still on her mind and whispered, "I think I know too."

**XoxoX**

"Fiyero," his father said sternly.

"Yes?" Fiyero said not looking up from the masses of paperwork he had to do.

"Why do you want to marry Glinda?" his father blurted out before he could say it subtlety, which was his original plan.

"I beg your pardon?" Fiyero asked bringing his gaze from the paperwork to his father; looking slightly confused.

"Why do you want to marry Glinda?" his father repeated.

"Um..." _that was a good question. Why do I want to marry Glinda? _

"Why do you love her then?" his father asked.

"Um..."

_How could a question so simple stump him? _His father wondered, "Thank you Fiyero that's all."

The tension in the room was so obvious. Fiyero had basically said to his father that he didn't want to marry Glinda and he didn't know why he loved her. A father's got to worry about that. Fiyero considered telling his father about the truth. How he was in love with Oscar's Grand Vizier and how he'd made love to her, but a voice in his head advised against it. _Are you crazy? Wait don't answer that. _

Fiyero didn't want his father to worry about his wedding and why he was marrying Glinda so he decided to lie about it... just replacing why he loved Glinda; like a sister, with reasons why he loved Elphaba.

Harold was about to exit the room when Fiyero suddenly blurted, "She's fiery, passionate, perfect and beautiful. Simple as that and sometime I get lost in her eyes and she's just different from the airheads I used to sleep around with and I love her and that's why I want to marry her."

_She's exactly like the airheads you used to sleep around with. Blonde, bubbly, somewhat dim-witted and a glamour girl, _Harold thought and had a feeling at the base of his brain that Fiyero was in love with someone else, but he didn't pull him up on it.

"Are you sure you love her?" Harold asked his son he needed to be sure, he loved his son, even though he could sometimes be a heartless prick sometimes, he didn't want his son to enter into a loveless marriage.

"Of course." _No way in Oz, or any place for that matter, _Fiyero's afterthoughts told him.

**XoxoX**

"Today we are looking for wedding venues," Oscar exclaimed at lunch.

"Fun," Elphaba remarked sarcastically to the whole of the room. Everyone turned and glared in her direction, but she shrugged her shoulders and continued eating her salad. It turns out the kitchen staff had remembered she was a vegetarian, but she had a feeling that was going to change soon, because recently she was beginning to get some really weird cravings for foods she didn't even like.

"Elphie, you are coming with me," Glinda exclaimed and hugged Elphaba. Glinda noticed that her friend was gaining weight, "Elphie I see the food in the palace has got to you."

"Uh?"

Glinda laughed, "You're bigger. So I think that someone's eating a little too much," pretending to disapprove. It would have worked if she wasn't giggling like a manic.

Elphaba laughed half-heartedly, _that was close, _Elphaba thought and relief washed over her, "Don't worry I won't gain anymore weight." _Not likely, _Elphaba thought.

"You better not Elphie, or who else would be my Maid Of Honour?" Glinda hadn't tried in weeks to get Elphaba to be her Maid Of Honour and she wanted to try again.

Elphaba groaned, "Glin we've been over this, I'm not going to be your Maid Of Honour. Get Lyra to do it!" she involuntarily snapped at her best friend and stormed out the Dining Hall.

"Well that went well," Lyra remarked from the corner she was hiding in.

"Oh hi, Ly," Glinda deadpanned and started stabbing her vegetables with her fork. She was clearly agitated, but not at Elphaba at herself for thinking that Elphaba would actually agree to be her Maid Of Honour. She tried a couple time and they all failed. Then an idea struck Glinda, "hey Ly, can you be my Maid Of Honour since Elphie doesn't want to do it?"

"Of course Glin. Now if you excuse me I must find Elphaba, she seems to be in a mood."

"Sure, just tell her to meet me outside in an hour," Glinda chirped brightly.

"Of course."

**XoxoX**

Anyone who knew Elphaba knew that she was a very... tempered person, but when she was pregnant that took things to a whole new level. She was more moody than ever, snapped a lot more and seemed to be more over emotional than normal.

Elphaba crawled under the covers of her bed laid on her side and began rubbing her stomach. _Oh shit_, Elphaba thought, _I've been so busy wallowing in my self-pity that I've completely forgotten about the Animals. Stupid. Stupid. Me. _

Her hurried to the library, praying that books she left out were still out. They weren't, and since she pregnant she couldn't reach the high selves and if she climbed on the ladder and fell... the consequences were too dire to think about. No matter whom her child's father was, whether it was an innocent mistake or if it was wrong to have this child on so many levels. She would never live with herself if she killed a living life, even if it was an accident.

Her thoughts eventually drifted off to her sister Nessa, _I wonder how she is? _The Wizard and his Animal bans, _I've got to ask him if he's willing to change them. _Glinda, _I wonder what will happen if I told her I'm pregnant with Fiyero's child? _Fiyero, _should I tell you I'm pregnant? Would you push me away or love me? _His parents, _would they call me a whore, a slut for sleeping with him as a spur of the moment thing? _Making love and sex, _what's the difference aren't they the same thing? I mean I refer to it as sex, but when Fiyero and I did it he wanted to refer to it as making love, so what's the difference? _

"Elphaba?" a voice rang out in the library, "Elphaba?"

"Yes?" Elphaba half-yelled and half-answered at the same time.

Lyra rounded the corner and found the person she was looking for, "Glinda wants to meet you outside in an hour."

"Okay," Elphaba said not really paying attention Lyra and still in her dreamy state.

"Did you hear me?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah, Glinda wants to meet me outside in an hour."

"Okay," Lyra paused, "are you okay?"

"Just thinking about things."

"You could teach Fiyero a thing or two about thinking, considering it's something her never does."

"Oh yes, he does, just when he's with himself," Elphaba said and started to wring her hands together.

Lyra raised one eyebrow, "How would you know that?"

"I don't, I just know he thinks."

"Hmmm," Lyra said and pretended to put on her 'thinking' face, before finally concluding, "Nah, I don't think he does."

Elphaba let out a soft chuckle.

"So," Lyra said and sat ninety degrees from Elphaba, "what were you thinking about?"

"Your brother, my pregnancy, Glinda, The Wizard, your parents, my sister and the difference between making love and sex," Elphaba confessed and leaned back into the chair.

"What's the difference?"

"Wha?"

"The difference between making love and sex?" Lyra asked.

"I don't know that's what I'm trying to figure out."

"I can tell you that," Lyra said and made herself comfy in the armchair, "when you have sex with someone you it's usually just a thing for pleasure or it's with someone you just me. When you make love with someone you've devoted your whole life to time. You wait for the perfect opportunity to make love to them and don't pressure them into it."

"Okay, I think I get it," Elphaba said, "but what if you have a drunken one night stand with a person who you absolutely love but they're taken?"

"That depends," Lyra said, "If they said sex, then they don't love you. If they said make love, there's hope."

"Okay thanks, but I've got to go now, Glinda's expecting me," Elphaba said, but she stopped in her tracks, "Hey Ly, how'd you know all that?"

"I just know," she said a little too bitterly.

"I got to go, Glinda's calling."

"Sure, go for your life," Lyra said.

Elphaba stood up and exited the room.

_If you only knew, _Lyra thought.

**XoxoX**

"Elphie, have you heard?" Glinda asked her as she walked towards the carriage; lifting her skirts and stepping inside it. Elphaba followed.

"What?"

"Fiyero's family is staying until the wedding."

A wave of shock crashed over Elphaba, but she managed to stutter out, "really?" _Shit they're gonna notice I'm pregnant. _

"Yep," Glinda said cheerily and the two lapsed into silence, "where is everyone else?"

"Who else is coming?" Elphaba asked and yawned. Pregnancy was taking a toll on her.

"Fiyero, Oscar, Lyra and Fiyero's parents."

"Okay, I'm going to take a nap," Elphaba yawned and laid out on the seat in the carriage; her mind drifted to an unconscious state.

"Elphie, you can't take a nap," Glinda whined, but it was too late; considering that her friend was already in the land of sleepy-time. Glinda huffed and crossed her arms.

After what felt like forever... well it was actually ten minutes, Fiyero, Oscar, Lyra, Brilly and Harold finally arrived.

Glinda shushed them, pointing towards Elphaba's sleeping form. They nodded in unison and all sat on the seat Glinda was on, leaving Elphaba to sleep, they were quite squished, so Fiyero decided that he would move to sit where Elphaba was lying. He gently put her head on his lap and continued to let her sleep.

The carriage started to move and head to the first place of Glinda's interest. The Gardens of the Emerald City. Fiyero didn't really care about wedding venues, considering he didn't even propose to Glinda, but he couldn't embarrass her in the public eye. Elphaba stirred a little in her sleep, Fiyero tenderly stroked her hair and forgot about everyone else in the carriage, but it calmed her down immediately.

Brilly, Harold, Glinda and Oscar were confused about how affectionately Fiyero was being towards Elphaba, but they ignored it, Lyra, on the other hand was convinced that her brother truly loved Elphaba, but she was pissed on why he didn't just break up with Glinda so they could be together. Lyra knew that her brother would never break Glinda's heart, but it was so flipping obvious that he loved Elphaba.

_How small minded are people these days! _Lyra inwardly exclaimed, _how anyone could not see that Elphaba and Fiyero were absolutely in love with each other. _Lyra let out a huff of frustration and everyone in the carriage gave her an odd look.

**XoxoX**

Elphaba's eyes fluttered open and she realised that she was in a moving carriage. Her head bolted upright to find Glinda, Oscar, Lyra, Brilly and Harold staring at her wide eyed. She massaged the nape of her neck sleeping on... _wait, what exactly did I sleep on? _She panned her head to the right to find a sleeping Fiyero with his head against the window and his mouth hanging open. Elphaba stifled a laugh at the sight, _so I must have slept on his lap;_ the carriage lurched to a stop, sending everyone toppling into the floor.

Fiyero was woken on impact as he crashed to the floor. Elphaba let out a good hearted laugh, only to tumble onto Fiyero. Their legs were twisted together and Fiyero's hands were on her waist; everyone in the carriage was aware of it, except Fiyero and Elphaba. They were quick to split apart.

"Sorry Fiyero," Elphaba said as she climbed off him and back onto the seat.

"It's fine Fae," he said and clutched her hand reassuringly and made her blush a nice rosy tinge.

"Your Ozness, Their Highnesses Brilly and Harold, Crown Prince Fiyero, Princess Lyra, Glinda Upland the Good and Lady Elphaba we have arrived," the footman said in extreme formality.

Oscar headed out the carriage first, then Brilly and Harold, Glinda, Lyra, Elphaba and Fiyero; unknown to her that Fiyero was clutching her waist and guiding her out of the carriage.

_She's put on weight, _he noted, _probably all the food at the palace, but she only ever eats salads. _

_Fiyero, _his conscience scolded, _stop looking into too much detail about her, you'll have to live without her one day. _

_But I don't want to live without her._

_You'll have too, one day she'll meet someone and have her own family; like you will with Glinda._

_But I don't want to._

_You'll have to, _his conscience scolded again; _it's selfish to keep her with you._

_I don't care._

_Oh you do. You love her and wish her happiness, even if it isn't with you. _

Realisation washed over Fiyero. _Did he want Elphaba to be happy? Of course you do you idiot. _

"Yero," Elphaba said waving her hand in front of his face, sending him out if his reverie and back to reality.

"Hmmm?"

"You seemed to be daydreaming," Elphaba said as they walked along the gravel path at the gardens. In short the gardens were everything Glinda could have possibly wanted at her wedding. The flowers were extravagant and exotic. They were beautiful and the smell that filled the air was intoxicating.

"I was, but you snapped me out of it," he said, "come on let's catch up with everyone else."

"Have you actually wondered why I'm lagging behind?"

"No not really," he admitted sheepishly.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "I know Glinda loves her wedding planning and everything, but I'm just not into it, so I'm staying back and smelling the roses. The pun was not intended."

Fiyero laughed, "Well, you'll need a partner in crime."

"Of course, Yero," she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

They explored the gardens together and trying to amuse her as much as possible, by doing impressions of old Shiz professors and people who worked in the palace that they both weren't too fond of. Fiyero tried to coax her to do things she's never done like play hide and seek in the gardens like he used to do as a little boy.

"Fiyero, I've never played hide and seek."

He was appalled and the notion, "Well then Fae," he grinned, "we'll have to change that then don't we."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Hide and seek."

"Yero," she whined like a child, "I may have never played hide and seek, but I hardly think that this is the time to start. I'm too old now."

"Nonsense, you're never too old to play hide and seek. I'll start," he said and he turned around and started counting, "ONE! TWO!"

"Yero this is ridiculous."

But was he listening? No, so he ignored her and continued counting, "THREE!"

"Fine then," she huffed, "I guess I'll put up with your childish vendetta."

She walked off and she could hear a faint, "READY OR NOT HERE I COME." She smiled and hid behind a leafy bush, with her green skin it would be hard to find her, but with her black dress on; she was an easy target. She faced the bush and peaked through the leaves to find Fiyero. She felt a presence behind her back, but before she could use any of her self defence manoeuvres, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and whispered, "Found you." Elphaba almost melted. Considering that his arms were around her waist and she could feel his breathing on her neck and it completely turned her own. They stayed like that for a while, until a little girl around four-years-old tugged on her skirt.

"Miss Grand Vizier Lady?" she asked in a small voice; sucking her thumb.

"Yes?" Elphaba asked, detaching herself from Fiyero and kneeling down to the girl's height.

"I'm lost," she whispered.

"Um... okay, would you like some help finding..."

"Mama," the girl said and went into a fit of sobs.

Elphaba rocked the girl in her arms and stroked her hair, "Hey, it's okay. Can you please tell me what your mother looks like?"

"Um... I don't know," and the girl went into a fit of sobs again.

"It's okay; I'll help you find your mother."

The girl stoped sniffing and smiled. Elphaba picked the girl up and instinctively the girl's legs wrapped around her waist.

This was a side Fiyero had never seen to Elphaba. He always knew she was kind and caring, but watching her with children was a whole new experience for him. She understood the circumstances for the girl, talked in their language and most of all she was kind and full of empathy. He smiled; _she'd make a great mother. _He was snapped out of his reverie once again by Elphaba calling him.

"Yero!"

"Coming!" and chased after her, he finally caught up to her before blurting, "Do you ever want children?"

She stopped in her tracks, "Excuse me?"

"I mean," he blushed, "do you ever want children or to be a mother?"

"Um... I really don't know," she lied smoothly. _Well considering I'm already pregnant with your child, I think I'm going to become a mother fairly soon. _

"Oh, I just thought you'd make a great one."

"Great what?" she asked as she tightened the grip on the girl.

"Mother, that's all."

"Oh, um... may I enquire as to why?"

"I don't know," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair, "you just seemed so understanding to her situation and you were kind, caring and compassionate. That's all."

"Um... okay," she said confused about the whole idea of her being a mother. Yes she was going to be one in a couple months time, but the reality had never really hit her, "so do you want any?"

"Any what?"

"Children."

"Oh, yes, well considering I have to provide an heir I have to have one."

"So you're only going to have children as an obligation?"

"No," he quickly said, "it's not like that, yes I have to produce an heir, but I just want children out of my free will."

"Okay," the two lapsed into an awkward silence, until Fiyero broke the silence.

"Hey Fae?"

"Yes?"

"If you had children what would their names be?"

"Um... I really don't know, I've always liked the name Ari as a nickname, so I could have used the names Arianne, Arianna, Ariella and Arielle. I'm not so sure about a boy though I think maybe Liir."

"I always thought that Fiyero Jr. would be an excellent name," he joked.

Elphaba's laugh rang throughout the garden, "the poor child would be scarred for life."

"Thanks Fae," he deadpanned, "no, I think that Fay with a 'y' not an 'e' would be a nice name."

"What so you're going to use my nickname as a name for the poor child of yours? I pray for their soul."

"Hey," he retorted, "it's got a 'y' not an 'e' like yours."

"What's it mean?"

"Oh, I means..." he looked sheepish.

"Well?" she asked rather impatiently.

"Faerie Queen," he whispered and her eyes locked onto his. Their hands touched and they both felt a jolt of electricity flow through them.

Elphaba pulled her hand away as if she had been burned, "Um..."

"Sorry about that," he said and returned his attention back to the girl in Elphaba's arms, "Let's find her mother before we leave."

"Yes of course," Elphaba said trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

**XoxoX**

_If you only knew_, Lyra mused, _if only the two of you knew how perfect you are for each other_, she thought as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes.

**YAY! You're still with me with this incredibly long chapter. *edibles of your choice come your way* I hoped you enjoyed it. I personally like chapter 9 the best out off all the chapters I have written so far, but this one's close. I won't update for two weeks because I have half yearly exams... yuck and about a million and one assignments to so, PLUS rehearsals. Who this year was going to be hard? Excuse the many errors in this story, it's like 11 at night and I'm really tired. **

**Larri**

**xxxx **


	11. Chapter 11: You're Pregnant?

**Disclaimer: Thou shalt not lay claim to anything. **

**A/N: Guess whose back? No need to answer that was rhetorical. Well, I have one more test to do because one of the idiots in my year not mentioning any names cough*Alex aka guy who plays Fiyero*cough, sorry I had a little something my throat. Decided to look at the half yearly paper before the test and so we have to wait till Monday to do it because they need to rewrite it. He got into so much trouble. It was funny. Hehehehehe. **

**Thanks for the reviews. 13 for chapter 10. Aw, I love you guys. *Virtual caramel tart comes your way* what? I was baking for my health assignment, which delayed the update. Sorry. **

**To Maeline, you'll find out. **

**To SopranoElphiexx, Elphaba ad Fiyero can never be together without hurting Glinda.**

**I feel so bad. This is a very short chapter and I had you waiting for three weeks when I said two. So, so, so sorry. Very confusifying and plotless. I apologise in advance for my crap writing. **

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**You're Pregnant?**

_Elphaba breathe, _she thought to herself, as bile rose up in her throat... or more or less morning sickness. Elphaba groaned. She was in her thirteenth week of pregnancy and the symptoms of morning sickness were meant to be gone by now, that's the only reason she agreed to go and help everyone pick out wedding venues, but now she had instantly regretted the decision. The bile continued to rise in her throat and she looked more...green.

Fiyero noticed this and asked her if she wanted to sit down for a while, but she denied feeling sick and Fiyero rolled his eyes, a habit he had picked up from Elphaba unintentionally, at her stupidity for not realising how sick she looked. She eventually gave in and rested for a bit, which ended up with her throwing up in the rose bushes. He held her hair back and tenderly kissed her neck and his hands snuck around her stomach not noticing the small bump appearing underneath her dress. The shivers involuntarily went down her spine and she was on the verge of collapsing and asking for him to make love to her again, because that's the affect Fiyero had on her and while she was pregnant she was having..._interesting_ desires.

Fiyero noticed that she was about to throw up again, so he called the closet person he found.

"Lyra," Fiyero called to his sister as she walked by. He helped Elphaba up and she took the girl into her arms.

"Mama!" The girl exclaimed in delight; her bright green eyes shining, as her head snapped up in Elphaba's arms. _Mama? _Elphaba thought, _Lyra doesn't have a child, or does she? Maybe that's what she was talking about when she was trying to explain to the difference of making love and sex._

"Mama?" Elphaba whispered to Fiyero.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Don't look at me I haven't seen her in five years."

"I thought she was your sister?"

"She is, it's just she's been doing business in the Gillikin for the past six years. I guess it was more pleasure than business," he said under his breath.

Elphaba's morning sickness quickly disintegrated into nothingness and she fumed at him. _How dare he call his own sister a slut. _Andsheslapped him on his bicep. Hard.

He rubbed the now-sore area with his other hand, "What was that for."

"Never bitch about your sister," she fumed.

"Well, sorry Fae, but you have to admit I am right."

She slapped him across the same bicep again, "Yero, shut up and don't you dare speak another word about your sister."

"Well I'm sorry, that I'm badmouthing her, but she gave her body away to men," he was now the one fuming. _How could Elphaba not understand the situation_, he thought.

"You don't know that! You don't know anything, Fiyero! Hence why some many people call you _really_ stupid or brainless!" Her hands clamped over her mouth as soon as she said them and the look in his eyes broke her heart. He look like his heart had shattered into millions of tiny pieces and with every word she punctuated his heart had shattered even more, if that was possible, "I didn't mean that," she quickly amended.

"That's okay Fae," he said quietly and he sounded so defeated. It was not normal for Elphaba to near him so defeated. He was always a strong person... kind of like her, "I don't know I just kind of assumed."

"Why you just don't assume these kind of things about people, especially your sister."

"Oh well, she used to be a prostitute," he said in disgust.

"What!" Elphaba exclaimed shocked, making the girl in her arms jump, "that can't be true."

"Well it is, I saw her getting it on with some random guy when she was seventeen. I was twelve for Oz sakes and that was an image I did not want to see," he shuddered at the memory.

"That can't be true thought, it just can't," Elphaba shook her head in denial. Lyra was a good person; she was definitely not a prostitute.

"Well, believe Elphaba, she sold her body to men and was a slut. She took something that didn't belong to her. I bet you half those men were married or engaged or something like that." Fiyero didn't know he was being a complete hypocrite when it came to this subject. He and Elphaba had, had had sex, made love however you wanted to put it and he was engaged to Glinda.

"Well we slept together," she stated bluntly, "and we didn't exactly feel guilty about it."

Fiyero had realised what he just implied, "Oh sweet Oz, Fae, I'm so sorry."

Elphaba snapped, "Sorry? Sorry! Is that all you have to say to yourself?" Fiyero flinched at the words, but she continued, "You have basically told me I'm a slut for sleeping with you and I'm feeling guilty as it is for sleeping with you when you're engaged to Glinda, my best and only friend."

"Still Fae, I'm really sorry."

"Well, it's too late for that Fiyero, because—" Elphaba was cut off by Lyra.

"Elphaba, how's life," she noticed the throw up in the rose bushes, "Elphaba the symptoms of morning sickness should have left by now."

Elphaba's eyes went wide and glared at Lyra, who had her hands clamped over her mouth.

Fiyero's male mind took a while to process this, _morning sickness, mood swings, sore feet..._ It only left one conclusion, "You're pregnant?"

* * *

**CACKLES. I promise I'll update in a week and only a week. Maybe a week and a day, but roughly a week. **

**So, so sorry for the cliff hanger. I apologise. My writing brain not's working at the moment. Sorry for the short chapter. Very crap editing because i'm meant to be alseep. Shhhhh.**

**Larri ****:) **


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets Always Come Out

**Disclaimer: I own it it's mine. MINE. MINE. MINE! CACKLES. Just Kidding. **

**A/N: Warning OOC Elphaba and Fiyero. Thanks for the reviews. On with the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Secrets Always Come Out**

Elphaba just stared at Lyra, who was cradling her daughter. She had just revealed the biggest secret she had ever kept. Lyra looked guilty as hell and Fiyero was well...shocked. He just found out the woman he accidentally made love to (not that he didn't want to do it), is indeed pregnant. With his child. Fiyero's male mind took a long time to process these thoughts; he thought it might be a hoax of some sort a trick that Lyra and Elphaba were playing on him, but when he saw Elphaba's expression on her face; the expressions of guilt, confusion, sadness and a hint of anger etched into her pretty emerald face. He knew it was no hoax, it was not a trick Lyra and her were playing on him and plus Lyra and Elphaba would never playa trick on him. It was simple logic honestly.

"Lyra!" Elphaba screeched and throwing her arms up to emphasis her point, "I cannot believe you said that."

Lyra still had her hands clamped, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it."

"This is not happening, this is not happening," and began hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand, "not happening."

"What's not happening?" Fiyero asked, his male mind still trying to comprehend what was happening.

Elphaba's head whipped around in a circle and turned to glare at Fiyero, "That I'm pregnant with your Oz damned child," as soon as Elphaba had said the words her hands covered her mouth, "I didn't say that."

"Fae..."

"No!"

"Elphaba..." Lyra tried.

"No, Fiyero listen to me, please forget this ever happened. Please," there was a pleading not to her voice, but her eyes pleaded with his without words. He saw the look of hurt, sadness and pleading.

But he wasn't going to forget, "Normally I'd listen to you but I love you too much to bother listening to your reasoning," his eyes widened at what he just said.

"You what?" Elphaba stuttered.

"Fiyero," Lyra said using her 'tell me the truth' voice and she glared at him.

Fiyero felt so undersized under his sister's glower, he turned to Elphaba who had wide eyes filled with..._hope?_ And her jaw was dropped, "That I..."

"Just spit it out already because honestly I've been waiting three years to tell you that I love you!" Elphaba's eyes went wide at what she just said and Fiyero's face perked up, then she hastily added, "I didn't mean that."

Fiyero's face deflated immediately, "Oh."

"Fiyero..."

"Don't worry about it Elphaba, I just wanted to say I love you. Endlessly and probably stupidly as well," his head was slumped and his hands were in the pockets of his coat, "I'll just go now, good luck with my baby Elphaba." He walked away from the scene; each step he took became heavier and heavier and a strange damp wetness was filled within his eyes; unknown to his sister an Elphaba.

**XoxoX**

"Lyra?" Elphaba turned with uncertainty back to Lyra, "what just happened?"

"Um, let's recap, shall we?" Lyra paused to let the sarcasm sink in and closed her fingers around each other for effect, "I stupidly told my brother you were pregnant with his child, and might I add he's wanted a child for as long as I can remember, especially with you," Elphaba's head dropped even more and her cheeks turned a dark rosy tinge, "anyway, you confirmed that you were pregnant with his child, he told you that he loves you and you said that you love him, but then said that it wasn't true and he ran off. Okay now for me to yell at you," Lyra took a deep breath, "Elphaba, you idiot! My brother has been hopelessly in love with you for as long as I can remember and you just blew him off! Honestly Elphaba I swear if you weren't my friend and weren't pregnant I'd probably slap you."

Elphaba's hands started rubbing circles over her stomach and she could feel the small bump that lay under her dress, "I don't know what to do, I love him, but he's with Glinda."

"Elphaba, he loves _you_, not Glinda, _You_. Do I need to articulate it for you?"

"No, but why does he love me? I've always been told that I'm... unlovable."

"Does the Lion Cube tell you anything?"

"Yes, but what is that suppose to tell me?"

Lyra was rubbing her temples in annoyance now, _for someone so smart Elphaba sure can be pretty dumb, _"He fell in love with you then!"

"What?"

"He fell in love with you when you rescued that Oz forsaken Lion Cub and I know that you fell in love with him too. So got tell him before you lose him. Forever."

"Hey Lyra?" Elphaba asked with hesitation, "Why did Fiyero think you were a prostitute?"

"I was in love, I still am, he said he was leaving one day and that we should make every last moment to last, so we made love and Fiyero just happened to walk in and he called everyone in the whole freaking palace and he was..." Lyra choked on the last word.

Elphaba rubbed her friend's back in comforting circles, "He was what?"

"He was executed and everyone thought he took advantage of me, so I decided to become a prostitute to defy everyone's commands, now I realise that it was the biggest mistake of my life. Six years ago I met a Gillikin salesman whom I fell in love with and he loved me, so when I turned out pregnant he left me because I found out he was married. I was left heartbroken, but I pulled through it. I had the baby and I thought being pregnant was the biggest mistake of my life, but it turns out the prostitution was and that my baby was a blessing. So Elphaba hold onto those who are close to you while you can and he loves you so I suggest you go and tell him you love him too."

Elphaba didn't need to be told twice.

_She better go tell him, _Lyra thought as she mused on thought about being pregnant as her daughter fell asleep in the crook of her neck. Lyra kissed her daughter's forehead and walked back to the carriage, _it's time my family knew the truth._

**XoxoX**

Fiyero sulked through The Gardens Of the Emerald City, _Elphaba doesn't love me_, he thought over and over again. His feet trudged along the pathways and the point of his shoes kicked the dirt. In short he felt like crap. He'd just declared his undying love to Elphaba and she had rejected him.

"Fiyero!" he turned around and saw an emerald figure running towards him.

"What?" he snapped irritably and started walking again.

Elphaba put her hand on Fiyero's shoulder and panted heavily, "Running..._pant_...is not good..._pant_...for pregnant women."

"Okay, sorry about that. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say..." she turned him around and kissed him chastely, "I love you, so I'm sorry if I told you otherwise."

He said nothing and just stared at her wide eyed.

When he said nothing Elphaba's insides crumbled, "I'm going now."

She turned he back towards him, but before she could actually get anywhere he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a fierce kiss, but before she could respond, a person behind them both asked...

"Elphie? Fiyero? What's going on?"

Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other and their eyes conveyed what they both thought, _dammit. _

* * *

**Not my favourite. Hell I don't even like this chapter, but I'm trying to update and this is really crappy and unedited because I have to go to Sydney today. Sorry. I apologise for the sort cliff hanger ending. **


	13. Chapter 13: I Need You

Disclaimer: Two words: Not Mine

**A/N: OMO. 100 reviews. I love you guys. Thanks to ToThoseWhoGroundMe for getting me to the big 1-0-0. Thank you so much. *cookies, tarts and random food come your way. PARTY!* On with the Chapter. Warning: OOC Glinda. Evil Morrible. **

**To ELPHABATHROPP12345678910, welcome to the world Fandom. Smiles.**

**To Pearl Sun, thanks for the tips. Sorry if it seemed OOC of me. **

**Question: if you replace a chapter with another cahpter will the reviews for that chapter go poof? **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**I Need You**

_He turned her back towards him, but before she could actually get anywhere he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a fierce kiss, but before she could respond, a person behind them both asked..._

_"Elphie? Fiyero? What's going on?"_

_Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other and their eyes conveyed what they both thought, __dammit. _

* * *

Glinda in all her pink and blue (well her dress is made out of Gillikin Blue stain and embellished with pink glitter and sparkles), glory, bounced...well more like a half skipped and a half can-caned up towards the unsuspecting Fiyero. Unknown to her about the declarations of love that were happening. Glinda was about to pounce, but she heard a line that shattered her heart into a million pieces.

_"I just wanted to say...I love you, so I'm sorry if I told you otherwise." _

Glinda heard a voice she knew very well say..._Elphie_. Glinda saw them kiss chastely just before Elphaba said 'I love you' to Fiyero and even though it was short Glinda knew it had a deeper meaning than that. Glinda waited for Fiyero's response, but he said nothing and Glinda let out a sigh of relief. _Suck on that Elphaba, he loves ME! _Glinda felt like rubbing it in Elphaba's face, but she knew she must see where this conversation was going.

_"I'm going now," _Elphaba said after a while.

_Success, _Glinda's insides screamed and started doing a happy dance in a hula hoop form, that's before she saw her fiancé pull her best friend...well _ex_ fiancé and best friend now, into a fierce kiss. Elphaba returned the kiss as fiercely and Glinda fumed and was on the verge of choking her _ex_ best friend to death. Glinda felt like an inner rage she had not know she had in her explode and she was ready to kill, but at the same time she was deeply troubled at the fact that someone didn't want her. _Her, Glinda Upland Of The Upper Uplands the Good. _She glued her most vicious expression on her face and decided to announce her presence. Her heels were hammering against the concrete of the pathways and tried to be a forceful as possible.

She tried to be bitter, cynical, sardonic and filled with fury, rage and anger when she spoke her words, but instead they sounded weak; like she was defeated and torn into pieces, "Elphie? Fiyero? What's going on?"

Glinda saw they both looked at each other and their eyes connected and both thought the same thought, but Glinda couldn't decipher what it was.

**XoxoX**

Celia Morrible was in a fury, wrath, rage, vehemence, and etcetera. That damned _child _was outwitting her. That damned _green_ artichoke was outwitting a fully grown adult. Morrible debated just killing her for the pleasure of it, _but no_, she thought rationally, _once that __**witch**__ has that child, it will hold so much power and I will get my hands on that child of hers. No matter what. Or maybe I should just kill that child off hers to make her suffer. Even a fight to the death and you will not win __**dearie.**__ Now to get her to cast that spell of mine I need her to. How to though? _

After much innuendo, outuendo and deliberation of thought Morrible came up with what she thought was fool proof. _Use her sister. Of course, _Morrible mentally kicked herself for not thinking of it in the first place, _and Elphaba will come racing towards her sister's immediate rescue and I shall set a trap up for her. It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!_ Morrible uttered a spell under her breath, punctuated with a skilful flick of her hand. She rolled her head backwards and let out a bloodcurdling cackle, that would have made The Wicked Witch of The West seem like a complete sweetheart.

"I feel a change in the weather coming along," Morrible said with a tone of bitterness in her words and exited her room to find Master Tin in the Emerald City.

**XoxoX**

Madame Morrible trudged through the bustling city, trying to find the exact location of the alleyway Boq and her had been meeting for the past couple of weeks to help each other extract revenge on a certain former Wicked Witch Of The West that was now pregnant.

"Master Tin, what has it been...five weeks? Since we last met?"

"Too long Madame. Now we have a plan in place?" Boq asked casually.

"Yes, it will involve the Eminence Governor of Munchkinland though and that _witch's—" _Morrible spat the words out, "child."

If Boq wasn't made out of tin he would have raised his eyebrows, "Elphaba's pregnant?" Boq asked quickly, Morrible raised her eyebrows at the use of the witch's real name, but then he then swiftly amended, "The witch is pregnant?" Using the same amount of resentment towards Elphaba as Morrible had.

Morrible sighed in frustration, "Yes, it would appear so. Apparently that night with the Captain resulted in something more than a damaged relationship."

Boq tried to comprehend what Morrible was saying, but hastily changed the subject, "So how is the Eminence Governor Of Munchkinland involved and Elphaba's child?"

"We're going to kill them."

"Who?" Boq asked with his tin eyes 'wide'.

"Both of them," Morrible cackled manically.

"What?" Boq asked in a tiny whisper, "Nessa was never suppose to be dragged into this and you would harm an innocent child?"

"Well, Master Tin it appears you know the childhood nickname of out lovely Nessarose and the real name of the witch. Care to explain," Morrible smirked.

Boq knew he couldn't tell Morrible his real name, so he reverted back to his original argument, "The Eminence and an innocent child shall play no part in your plan."

"Ah, but Master Tin, you're forgetting that any child of the Witch's has been poisoned with the blood of her. Now we wouldn't want other little mini witch running around wrecking havoc in the Emerald City would we?"

Boq sighed, defeated, "I guess not." _You shall not lay a single finger on Nessa though, no matter how much of a bitch she was. She's still my friend in some twisted way. I will not let you win. I shall even ask my archenemies for help if it means saving a life...or even two. _

**XoxoX**

"Glinda..." Elphaba tried to reason, "it's not what it looks likes."

"Then what is it?" Glinda screamed absolutely hysterical.

Elphaba and Fiyero shared a secret look between each other.

"Well..." Fiyero tried, but Glinda glared at him, so he stopped halfway in his sentence.

"Um..." Elphaba tried, but she failed miserably.

"Both of you shut up!" Glinda said with so much vengeance both of them winced at how intimidating a four foot nine woman could look, especially dressed in a blue satin dress with pink sparkles and glitter. Her usually cool and calm cerulean eyes were fuelled with rage and anger. Her expression on her face was enough to tell someone to back off with a snap of their fingers.

"Glinda..." Elphaba tried a while after, letting her friend cool off, "there's nothing going on between Fiyero and I."

"Yeah sure," Glinda extended the 'yeah' out of her statement for longer than necessary, "then what was that kiss I just saw?"

"A friendship kiss?" Fiyero tried meekly, trying desperately hard not to hurt Glinda's feelings, but he had a sinking feeling that he already had.

"No!" Glinda exclaimed and through her hands up in a fit, "it was a lover's kiss. You two love each other!" she accused and Glinda secretly prayed to the Unnamed God that it wasn't true.

"Glinda..." Elphaba tried, "I don't love Fiyero," she stated firmly, but she looked guilty as hell and Fiyero deflated as soon as Elphaba said those words.

Glinda stepped back as soon as Elphaba finished her sentence, "What are you saying? You mean all this time...the two of you...behind my back..."

"No Glinda it wasn't like that," Elphaba exclaimed in a fit of panic. _It was after all just one stupid mistake. _

_And you ended up pregnant, you dolt, _her conscience reminded her.

_True..._

"Well actually it was," Fiyero said as she was staring at the emerald girl..._not girl, woman_, Fiyero thought, after all she was pregnant with his child, but then he saw the glare she was sending in his direction, "but it wasn't. Look Glinda, I love you," Glinda perked up at this, but Fiyero continued, "But like a sister and I love Elphaba more than you can ever imagine. It's like I feel a connection with her. She's smart, beautiful and so unlike any girl I have ever met and I love her with all my soul and every fibre of my being"

Elphaba's jaw dropped and both women stood there, gaping at his confession.

After a few moments of silence, Glinda broke said silence by, "WHAT!"

Elphaba covered her ears...well considering that she was standing next to Glinda she didn't want to end up deaf.

Fiyero winced at how loud Glinda could be, but he firmly held his ground and told Glinda... "I love Elphaba, Glinda and you can't change that."

"Of course I can," Glinda said and grinned wickedly, "It's called magic."

Fiyero looked horrified and Elphaba intervened at that moment, "Glinda you can't force someone to love you. It's like trying to slam a revolving door. Impossible."

"But he's mine, Elphaba Thropp and you can't change that. He never belonged to you. He probably just wants to get your clothes off," Glinda then turned to Fiyero, "if that's all you were looking for I'd be happy to oblige," and she not-so-subtly fluttered her eyelashes in a 'flirtatious' way.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but inwardly Elphaba's stomach was in knots. _Was that all Fiyero wanted from her? More sex? Or did he truly love her? No, no one loves me, I'm unlovable, maybe Glinda's right. _Elphaba sighed. She didn't want Glinda to be right though. She wanted to be loved by somebody, more or less that certain somebody was Fiyero.

_No Elphaba, _her conscience reminded her gently, _he loves you. Would he have said it if not?_

_He could have just said it to get my clothes off me again. _

_Elphaba you are such a pessimist. _

_Too true, _Elphaba noted proudly.

_That wasn't a compliment._

_I know, _Elphaba chirped brightly, _I'm just doing it to annoy you. _

Elphaba's conscience groaned.

"Fiyero..."Elphaba whispered in a small voice, she had to know. She just needed to know, "do you love me?"

He turned away from Glinda and focused his attention on the woman he loved. She was wringing her fingers together and looking intently at her shoes. He took a step forward towards her and pried her hands away from each other and held her small emerald hands. Her tilted her chin up and brushed his fingers on her neck, "Elphaba-Elphie-Fabala-Fae, I love you. I will love you forever and I can never imagine my life without you. You keep me living and I need you. You're a candle on the window on a cold dark winter's night and I can't fight this feeling anymore. I love you," he pressed his lips softly to her own and she responded immediately, but wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," Elphaba whispered when they came up for air and rested their foreheads against each other, "Glinda, Fiyero's not yours, he's mine," Elphaba said not taking her eyes off Fiyero and he caressed her cheek.

Glinda was about to stalk away when Fiyero called her, "Glinda, also, I've seen Elphaba without any clothes and I have to admit it's pretty damned sexy."

Elphaba's cheeks turned a bright rosy tinge.

Glinda was about to say something else, but was interrupted by another voice.

"I take it the wedding's off then?" his father asked.

Elphaba and Fiyero quickly pulled apart and regained their composure, but he kept his arms firmly on her waist and Elphaba sunk into the depth of his arms, somehow it felt...right.

"Yes, father it's off," Fiyero sighed, waiting for his father to scold him for changing women so often or something about morals and respect and how he should have broken up with Glinda when he realised he was in love with Elphaba.

"Oh okay, I'll be going back to the Vinkus then, bye Fiyero, good luck with everything. I hope this relationship goes better than the other," his father walked off and Elphaba and Fiyero were left in a state of awe shock and Glinda just grew dark shade of crimson, as in mad crimson, and stalk off into the garden, saying an incoherent string of curses that you would not expect coming out of her ladylike mouth.

"Did that really just happen?" Elphaba asked, still content with staying in Fiyero's arms.

"Yep," he said and kissed a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"Fiyero," she reprimanded and wriggled out of his grasp, which he pouted at, "Come on, we need to get another carriage, so Glinda doesn't kill us both while we are in said carriage."

"Now why would she do that?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, "Well... a, I stole her fiancé from her and b, your father just completely ignored her when he realised the wedding off."

"Well, Miss Fae," he said playfully and touching her nose in an affectionate way, "a, you didn't steal me, I was yours to take and b, my father never liked Glinda. He always thought she was always so perky, blonde and fashion-crazed."

Elphaba laughed a little and both of them fell into a silence as they walked to the carriages, "Fiyero?"

"Aye she speaks," Fiyero said as a joke because, honestly the silence was killing him.

"Yeah funny, hahahaha," she mocked and he pouted again, "what happens now?"

"Honestly, I don't know," he said and ran his fingers through his perfectly tousled hair, "what about you? Any thought?"

"Um...could I move in with you?" he raised an eyebrow at her and she was immediately embarrassed for asking in the first place and then she hurriedly added, "I just thought it'd be easier now that I'm pregnant and there probably less of a chance Glinda will murder me in my sleep."

"I would love nothing more, well, expect maybe our child," he pulled her into him with one arm and kissed her temple gently.

"Me too, Fiyero, me too," as she sank deeper into his embrace. He kissed her ebony locks and recuperated the embrace.

As the young couple embraced thinking about only the moment and not the future, they didn't notice the tin figure in the shadows watching them.

* * *

**I love this chapter. Overly sugary and major fluff. I hope that's an improvement from my last few short chapters. Also in Australia skilful is spelt with one 'l' so that's not a typo. Just so you know. Update in a week. Love ya all. Thanks for all the reviews and favourites. Brownie points to whoever can find the song references. Aye, there's more than one. **

**Larri **

**Smiles**

**x**

**Ps. no cliffhanger. Does happy dance. **


	14. Chapter 14: Clichés

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I worship Stephan Schwartz, Winnie Holtzman and Gregory Maguire. **

**A/N: I saw wicked again on the weekend, so I was inspired. It was majorly awesome. Jemma Rix is brilliant, Lucy Durack still has the accent and Rob Mills and the rest of the cast are brilliant. I met the cast, had front row seats and had lunch with them. They are so cool. I'm bragging now. Sorry. Filler chapter, really short and I apologise for that. So sorry. Miriam wrote half of this chappie. Thanks for all the reviews. Three words. OOC People. Congrats to No Name Girl, Pearl Sun, Bang You're Dead and anyone else who spotted the lyrics. Cheers. **

**ToThoseWhoGroundMe, I kinda forgot Glinda was there. Whoops. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Clichés  
**

_**Flashback**_

_**Four Weeks Ago**_

"_Fiyero!" his mother scolded, "You have cheated on your fiancé with this green...SLUT!"_

_Fiyero was fuming now, but the only thing that kept him from punching his mother in the jaw was, A) His mother was a woman and he doesn't hit women, but he was sorely tempted to and B) Elphaba was clutching on his hand for dear life. He peeked a look at her face and he was it was tensed, upset, annoyed and somewhat angry. He brought the back of her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly and she smiled at him. __Success. _

"_Mother!" Lyra said absolutely appalled at the use of her mother's foul language._

"_Like you can do any better Lyra," her mother remarked sardonically, "you have a child out of a bastard and you don't care."_

_Lyra fumed, That's it, I've had enough of my mother's remarks and enough of her lectures even though she's a complete hypocrite, _"_Because unlike you, __mother__," she strained the word 'mother' to emphasise her point, "I actually __love__, my child, which is more than you ever did."_

"_Why I never," her mother scoffed, "I did you love, I just loved more things better."_

"_Mother, I don't love Glinda, I love Elphaba and if you can't accept that than you're never seeing your grandchild. Ever."_

"_What grandchild?" his mother asked confusedly._

"_Oh I forgot to mention it didn't I?" he remarked sarcastically, "Elphaba is thirteen weeks pregnant with my child."_

"_Thirteen weeks, but that means..." his mother never finished her sentence as she put the puzzle pieces together; like they formed something bigger._

"_Yes, mother, that means Elphaba and I slept together. Do the math."_

"_But she could have put you under a spell of some sorts or she could have manipulated you to do—"_

"_SHUT UP MOTHER!" Fiyero yelled at the top of his lungs, "Elphaba did nothing of the sort, I'm not under a spell," but the part of his mind still in the mood for humour added, __not literally._

"_Fiyero, is this what you're going to do with your life?" his mother asked incredulously, "throw your life away for some green slut, who 'claims' she is having your child? How do you even know that the child's yours."_

_Fiyero faltered, "I..."he turned his gaze from his mother to Elphaba, who looked like she was going to cry. He clutched Elphaba's arm in a reassuring way, as if saying, 'I love you'. She smiled and kissed his cheek. _

"_See? How do you __know__ that he child's yours?"_

"_Mother, shut up, just because you live in this words where people __pretend__ to love you, doesn't mean I will follow any of it."_

_And he dragged Elphaba away from the scene, but he suddenly stopped and added... _

"_Oh and Elphaba's emerald, NOT green. It's a nicer colour." He continued dragging Elphaba along with him and leaving his gobsmacked mother rendered incompetent of speech and Lyra smirking liked crazy, __that's my little brother I know and love._

_**XoxoX**_

"_Fiyero..." Elphaba said after a while of walking, "I don't want to get in the way of your mother and you. It wouldn't be right."_

"_I don't care."_

"_But, she's your mother!"_

"_Lyra was more of a mother to me than my __actual__ mother. As soon as we were born we were given to wet nurses."_

"_Fiyero..." Elphaba said, but couldn't continue. She just laced their hands together and sat in silence with Elphaba's head on his shoulder._

"_What a touching display," Glinda remarked as she stood of front of them. Hands on her hips and her face gleaming with anger and vengeance. _

_Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other and then Glinda. They kept their fingers laced together and Elphaba kept her head on Fiyero's shoulder._

"_Glin, go away," Elphaba sighed exasperatedly and tiredly. She was in no mood to fight with her ex-best friend. _

"_Don't Glin me, you stole something from me and I want it back."_

"_Glin, you're making Fiyero seem like a prize that belongs to you. Well newsflash, he's not, he doesn't belong to you he belongs to himself and whoever he chooses to belong to."_

"_Elphaba's right Glinda," Fiyero said a few moments later, "I'm not yours, I'm not anybody's, I belong to whom I chose and I chose Elphaba."_

_Elphaba blushed a rosy red at the revelation, but didn't show it to anyone, she just buried her head deeper into Fiyero's shoulder. _

"_Well you even said it yourself, we belong together," Glinda said using the puppy dog eyes her parents had thought her to use since she was a little girl, if she didn't get what she wanted. Except it didn't work this time because Fiyero knew the trick and he was...let's say immune to it. _

"_Glinda, no amount of puppy dog eying will get be back. You have to learn to deal with the fact that I don't love you. I thought I did, but that was only because everyone wanted us to be in love."_

"_But we're perfect for each other. Born to be forever."_

"_I thought we were, but know I can see I was wrong and if you can't accept it go piss off and leave Elphaba and I alone!"_

"_But...But...but..." Glinda was incomprehensive with words at the moment, but then thought of the most perfect comeback ever...well she thought it was, "But why would a Prince, such as yourself, chose the green artichoke, such as Elphaba, over the Princess, such as myself?" she fluttered her eyelashes and swooned at him. _

_At this point Elphaba had had enough and went right up to Glinda and slapped her across the face and said, rather cynically might I add, "I know it may be difficult for that blissful, blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me! But it's happened...it's real. And you can wave that ridiculous wand you have back at the palace all you want, you can't change it!" Elphaba softened when she said the next words, "he never belonged to you, he doesn't love you, and he never did! He loves me!" _

_Glinda was rendered speechless at Elphaba's words, so she stalked off again saying an array of words that you would never have pictured Glinda to know. _

"_Elphaba..." Fiyero said._

"_What?" she snapped._

"_That was—"_

"_Stupid?" she guessed and looked down at the grass._

"_No," he said and titled her head back towards him, she tried to pull away from the gaze she was under, but somehow couldn't. As she stared into his deep azure eyes she became more vulnerable, but she didn't mind, "the most brilliant thing I have ever seen."_

"_Really. I have never seen anyone stand up to Glinda like that," He kissed her on the lips and time and the world stopped as he did. His hands trailed down to her waist and she hooked her legs around his waist and he held her there._

_The finally apart for hair, "This has got to be the most clichéd part of a love story." She laughed at his logic._

"_No, my sweet," his insides jumped with joy at hearing her say that, "if it starts raining it's going to be the most clichéd scene ever," she ran her fingers through his dark brown hair and he kissed her forehead._

_Thunder started to rumble and Elphaba felt herself being pelted with droplets of water. In a spontaneous mood today, Fiyero kissed Elphaba with as much fervour and passion her could muster. Elphaba was confused at first, but happily obliged to kissing him back. Her hands went around her neck and he pulled her closer to him. The drops of water fell onto her face and Fiyero could __practically__ taste the water on her lips. _

_They broke apart for air and Fiyero rested his forehead against hers and she cupped his face, "This is what I call a cliché now."_

_Their eyes were closed and she whispered,_ "_You're right my sweet. This is what I call a cliché." The droplets of water fell on their face, but they didn't care, they were together and that's all that mattered. _

_**End Flashback**_

**The Present**

Nobody in the Palace knew what had gone down between Glinda, Fiyero and Elphaba, but they knew it was something big. Elphaba and Glinda weren't on speaking terms and everyone couldn't figure out why, until Elphaba moved into Fiyero's apartments. No one spoke of the ordeal, but just crept around the palace in silent whispers. Elphaba was still Oscar's Grand Vizier; she just hadn't been doing her job for a while. What? A) she's pregnant, B) her brain hasn't been working for a while and C) other thoughts had been occupying her mind at the present time, more namely thoughts of a certain Vinkun Prince. The whole of Oz was in a chaos, when they discovered that their Captain Of Gale Force was in love with the former Witch there were immediate rumours that he was put under enchantment, he was forced to give up his precious Glinda so that he could make the Witch more popular with the Ozian tabloids, some of the rumours were so obscene that the Ozians had given up on trying to find the truth and just accepted the rumours, but none of them were anywhere close to the truth, which was that Elphaba was pregnant and they were truly in love.

Elphaba groaned and let her head drop onto the desk hearing a 'thud' as her head made contact with the wood. She looked at the sheets of paper on the desk. So far all she had written was the title and nothing else. She pushed her seat backwards and opened the door and headed for the Library, where she would probably get 'discrete' whispers from the servants about how she 'allegedly', stolen Glinda the Good's fiancé by enchantment. Glinda even believed these wild accusations and it hurt Elphaba knowing that she had won Fiyero's love by herself and not my some dumb spell. Elphaba sat in the library thinking about everything and it pained her knowing that she had got the man she loved at the cost of her best friend. She hands rubbed the bump under her dress. She soon became lost in the pages of the book she was reading. After many hours she became weary of the time and headed back to _Fiyero's _apartments, yes they lived together, but she still couldn't bear to say _their_ apartment yet. Her fingers fumbled with the lock and key. She opened the door and left the key on the bedside table. Kicking her shoes off, she collapsed on the bed and fell into a deep slumber.

**XoxoX**

Fiyero entered his room a few hours Elphaba had fallen asleep. Tip toeing into the room to make sure he didn't wake her up. Fiyero unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across the room and went under the covers of his...their bed. He draped his arm around Elphaba's thin waist and pulled her closer to him. This caused Elphaba to stir and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hmmm?" she asked groggily, still half asleep.

"Good morning to you too Fae," he said chirpily and kissed the side of her temple.

She groaned, "It's not morning yet," she moaned dazedly and snuggled closer to him.

"You have a point, but it's..." he checked the clock on the bedside table, "twelve thirty, so I think that constitutes as the morning."

She seized the opportunity to mock him, "'Constitutes'? Such a big words for an underdeveloped brain of yours," and she mock patted his head.

"Ha, ha and ha," he deadpanned and kissed her chastely on the lips, "have I mentioned how much I love you lately?"

"No," she said innocently, "show me."

He raised his eyebrows at her request, but obliged anyway. He brought his lips down on hers and kissed her deeply. Elphaba's fingers clung onto his neck and she kissed him back with almost all the fervour and passion he was giving her. His fingers undid the small buttons on her shirt and discarded the shirt across the room. He unclasped the hooks of her bra and she moaned at the feel of his hand on her bare skin. _It's such a pretty sound, _he thought. She ran her hands down his bare chest and he kissed his way down her stomach. He felt the slight bump on her stomach and he smiled. He kissed his way up between her breasts and lightly sucked on her collarbone. Her fingers went from his neck and found their way to his hair. She moaned again as he kissed her neck and she tilted her neck to give him better access.

"Love me," she pleaded with him.

"I already do, but if you insist," as he brought his lips to hers again.

As time went on more articles of clothing disappeared to the other side of the room and they once more gave into their passion, only this time they actually remembered making love the next morning.

* * *

**Miriam: Okay, that was strange writing the scene. *Curse you Tragic for not being able to write it*. Anywho I'm Miriam and I'm Tragic's friend that lives in England. I'm going to help her out with this story. Update in a week.**

**Tragic: well, short chappie. Apologises profusely and now another bombshell, I'm going on holidays soon, which means I can't update as frequently as I would have liked. Sorry. Let's play a game. Spot the cliché. **


	15. Chapter 15: Just A Little Problem

**Disclaimer: Two words: I wish**

**A/N: I'm back. I was vacationing in New Zealand and forgot to put myself on hiatus and I was vacationing with Miriam and I managed to set her up with a guy she absolutely loathes. Sorry for the late update. Next one most likely next Friday. **

**I also encourage everyone to go read LittleGreenGirlxx's story **_**Dirty Little Secret**_** because it is a work of art and it has so little reviews. I encourage everyone to go read and review it. Also I realised I made a huge mistake on my story. Elphaba is 18 weeks pregnant. So she has a big bump now, not a slight bump. Really short update. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Just A Little Problem**

Madame Morrible fumed. That little witch was slipping from her grasp as every second came each day. _I must figure out something to get her to cast that spell. If she weren't so darned pregnant, so darned stubborn and so darned in love with the captain...that's it. The captain and her oz-damned child. They're going to answer my prayers. Well at least make her cast that spell. _

Morrible let out a maniacal cackle that caught the attention of Oscar.

"Celia, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing Oscar," waving it off as if tricking his Grand Vizier was nothing, "Just thinking about ways to improve our great and prospering Oz."

"Are you sure? Cackling usually doesn't mean good when it comes to you."

"Oh shut your trap, just because you need a Grand Vizier to do magic tricks for you, doesn't mean you can figure out ways to improve Oz."

"Hey, you are a part of my magic showcase."

"I'm the only one that's going to be part of your showcase soon," Morrible mumbled then started a string of incoherent insults towards The Grand Vizier.

"Pardon me Madame?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"She's pregnant."

"What?"

**XoxoX**

Glinda stirred in her bed. It felt weird. Knowing that four weeks ago her ex-best friend was well...her best friend and that she was happily planning her wedding with Fiyero. Her best friend had finally decided to come and work with her and she thought she would get her happily ever after, it turns out not. Finding out that Fiyero never really loved her left a blow in her heart and soul. Anger and range were directed to her former friends. Anger and revenge were directed towards them and she wanted them both to die a slow and painful death, but being Glinda _The Good _she couldn't really go around Oz committing mass murders should she? Glinda continued tossing and turning. Her dreams haunted with thoughts of Elphaba and Fiyero together, which really didn't seem right to her, but when she woke up what shocked her most was that when she woke up was she pondered about what she would tell Oz about her broken engagement with The Captain Of The Guard.

**XoxoX**

Boq wondered through the Emerald City towards the palace. He got weird looks from everyone, but he ignored them. All that mattered was to save an innocent child, that wasn't even born yet and his friend, Nessa. Upon arrival at the gates he wasn't interrogated, he just assumed the guards thought that he would want the Wizard's help of revert him back to his normal human self or they were just really dumb. He prayed for Fiyero's sake that they weren't otherwise they would start to question how good the captain really was. Knocking on the oversized and over dramatic door it was answered by a maid, who told him to wait in the lobby for the Receptionist.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked in a bored tone as she chewed her gum, which frankly crept Boq out.

"I'll like to see the Grand Vizier please."

"I'm sorry, but all appointments regarding the Grand Vizier have been postponed, Oz knows why, she barely ever comes out of the palace."

"But I must see her; this is a matter of life or death."

"Listen, I see with your _condition _and all that you need to see her, but I'm sorry that you can't she is temporarily on hiatus."

"But I must see her, this is regarding her unborn child."

"Child? I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken the Grand Vizier does not bare a child like you say."

"But...But..."

"I suggest you leave at once, before I get security."

"Yes Ma'am," feeling defeated Boq slumped...well slumped for a Tin Man and headed out the door. His joints creaked as he walked, upon hearing someone calling for him, he turned.

"Hey Mister, wait up," called a blonde with blue eyes and a slightly rounded face and a button nose that looked like..._Fiyero. He has a sister?_

"You rang...well more or less called."

"Yes, you said something to the receptionist that perked my interest, something about the Grand Vizier's unborn child."

"Uh, yes, according to my sources she is pregnant, but I have not yet verified the details and a apologise to be quite blatant about what I'm going to say next, but I'm not comfortable with talking to someone about a very personal mission and favour I'm doing with a total stranger."

"Oh where are my manners, Mama always told me to clean them up, I guess she was right," extending her hand, "Lyra Tiggular, Princess of the Vinkus, the unfortunately older sister of Fiyero Tiggular and soon to be aunt."

"I knew it, sorry you just look a lot like him," apologising when he saw the strange look across her face, "Wait, AUNT?"

"Yes, Fiyero got the Grand Vizier pregnant and now they're madly in love and having sex like five million times a day and it doesn't help sleeping when you hear someone screaming at five a.m. in the morning and it doesn't help that my best friend is the one screaming how _good_ my brother is. To be frank it's quite disturbing."

"It would be, anyway, I need to tell her something of vital importance, which could save her, her child and Fiyero."

"Hmmm, you may have a point," relief washed through Boq, "But, I must hear it first. To make sure it's legit. I mean, we can't have a total stranger walk into teh Grand Vizier's room can we. No offense."

"None taken," he took a deep breath, deep for a Tin Man and start, "Well it all started at the Governor Of Munchkinland's house..."

**XoxoX**

Elphaba's eyes fluttered open to find Fiyero, dressed in nothing, but his pyjama pants and no shirt, stroking her hair and clutching her hand with the other.

"Morning," she replied groggily, the affects of sleep and pregnancy eating up at her trying to get up, but failing to do so.

"Isn't it too early to be half asleep?"

"Shut up, you're not the one who looks like a bloated whale."

"You didn't seem to be complaining last night."

"I shall reiterate what I have told you before, shut up."

"Whatever you want, love."

"And adding to that statement, just because you love me, doesn't mean you can call me lovey dovey names like in clichéd chick flicks that Glinda used to watch," Elphaba gave a shudder, which made the blanket overing her fall precariously low on her body. Fiyero's eyes travel lower and lower and lower, until she pulled it back up to her chin.

He pouted and Elphaba couldn't help laugh at him, "You are so stupid male," and then mumbled something about being too stupidly female, but Fiyero didn't hear.

"You love me still."

"True," pulling herself up and giving him a light kiss on the lips; making the blanket, once again, fall down again exposing her green skin and swollen middle. Bringing his hand down to trace light patterns on her bloated stomach, she smiled at the action, but instantly felt guilty that this is what years of friendship between her and Glinda came too. A stupid one night stand that made her pregnant. Two declarations of love. The loss of her best friend and the gaining of the father of her child.

"Fae, are you alright?" he asked worriedly, "You looked like you were off in thought."

She rolled her eyes and sighed overdramatically, "Why is it whenever I look in thought, you think something's wrong?"

"Because I know you and I know when something's wrong, so what is it?"

"I don't know, it's just..." trailing off, as if she couldn't find words to describe her feelings.

He crawled into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. Never wanting to let go, taking in the scent of her hair and tracing every curve above her waist he would find. Kissing the nape of her neck assured her things would be alright. Out on a limb Elphaba poured out her heart to him, feeling careless or brave or just plain stupid was beyond her. She told him everything, the years as the Wicked Witch, the coming back to the Wizard, the night of magic with him, the moment she found out about her pregnancy, the meeting of his sister and her involvement with her pregnancy and just everything she'd wanted to tell him for so long and finally her worries about Glinda.

He gave a small chuckle and kissed her lips chastely.

"What's so funny?" she asked. She was seriously worried, tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't know if it was hormones or her actual self, but she was going to cry. Something Elphaba Thropp never does.

Noticing this, "Oh sweet Oz, Fae! Don't cry. I wasn't laughing at you I was just thinking about you and I realised how self conscious you are."

"Don't tell anyone, it's a weakness."

"I swear I won't."

"Good because if you do, I'll send a fireball your way."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Granted."

They both shared a goodhearted laugh, but then Fiyero turned serious again, "But seriously, I love you and I'd never leave you. Yes I do love Glinda, but more like a sister than a lover and plus it'd never worked out between us."

This grabbed Elphaba's attention, "Why?"

"Oh," he pulled her closer to him, "I hate the colour pink. It's too..." trying to find the right word, but failing miserably.

"Girly?" Elphaba supplied.

"Yes and besides," he kissed her shoulder reassuringly, "I like green better."

She smiled and turned to face him, "I'm officially reassured."

"Good to know."

She kissed him on the lips and as things became hot and heavy, Lyra decided to ruin the moment.

"Gah! my eyes," covering them up with her hands, "Why is it everytime I come and see you slash hear you, you guys are either A) making out or B) having sex or C) doing both of the above!"

"We're incredibly active?" Fiyero tried sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," 'turning' her attention to Elphaba, she remarked, "Do you know how disturbing it is to hear your best friend screaming how _good _your brother is from the top of her lungs."

Elphaba flushed a dark crimson red and buried her head in Fiyero's shoulder.

"Anywho, I have someone who's waiting for you. So get dressed and report back to me ASAP!" sounding very much like a general.

"Yes Ma'am," Fiyero said mocking.

"Shut up."

**XoxoX**

Elphaba and Fiyero dressed quickly...well quickly as possible for them; stealing kisses from one another while they dressed making the task take longer time than usual. Making their presence known in the hallway, Elphaba coughed.

"Finally it took you guys long enough, what'd you do, start making out while you dressed?" Laughing at her own joke, but seeing the looks they gave another, "Don't answer that. Anyway, Elphaba I met someone interesting today and io think you guys are already acquainted."

"Really Ly because I can't think of anyone."

"Really Elphie, think really hard about this one," said a voice that was so achingly familiar. Turning to the Tin Man Elphaba took a deep breath.

"Hey, Boq, how's it going?" Elphaba said nervously and started to twitch.

"Wait that's Boq? How'd that happen?" Fiyero asked absoluetly gobsmacked and in complete shock mode.

_Oh Boy, this is going to take a while, _Elphaba thought, pinching the bridge of her nose by her thumb and index finger, _it was just a little problem, really, I mean who doesn't want revenge on the former Witch? Boq. Life is just dandly and peachy isn't it? Damn! It's also called sarcasm by the way. _

* * *

**That was really bad. Thanks for satying with me. Falling Over Again, shall be updates next week and I encourage everyone to go read LittleGreenGirlxx's story **_**Dirty Little Secret. **_**It's art I tell you ART! Uneditted because i'm too lazy too. excuse all the grammar and spelling stuff. **

**Larri**

**x**


	16. Chapter 16: Replacements

**Disclaimer: To have thought up Wicked I must have been about 8. Do you think I'm that smart?**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was really busy with H/W and assignments and blah, blah, blah. Thanks to all you read LittleGreenGirlxx's story. *Cookies come your way*. Enjoyify the update. **

**Ally, I think maybe 10 or 12 more chapters of this story and I'll end it. I might write an epilogue. It depends.**

**LittleGreenGirlxx, you're not the only one. I wrote the chapter and I want to kill her off now, but alas, it cannot be. *Curses plotline***

**xFroggyFernyCabbagex, My holiday was great thanks for asking. **

**Miri, don't blame me you wrote the second plotline, I wrote the first that we eventually didn't follow. So don't get mad at me.**

**Question: One of my other friends read this story and she was getting Boq and Lyra vibes. Is anyone else getting that impression? **

**WARNING: Angst ahead. **

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

**Replacements**

_"She's pregnant."_

_"What?"  
_

"Madame, are you sure?" Oscar managed to stutter out. After the shock of the news came to him he'd been somewhat...incomprehensive.

"One hundred and ten percent."

"But...this is quiet _Elphaba_ we're talking about. There is no way in Oz or any other place for that matter that she's having a _baby_!"

"Ah, but she is," Morrible grinned sinisterly, but Oscar didn't notice he was trying to get over the initial reverberations of the situation.

_His Grand Vizier. Pregnant? With whose baby...that's a very good question._

"Madame, who's the father?"

"Your idiot you call the Captain of The Gale Force."

"Fiyero?" Oscar asked dumbly and completely un-wizard like.

"What other Captain of The Gale Forces' do you know?"

"Well there was—"

"That was rhetorical you douche."

"Oh...I'm not familiar with the term."

Morrible groaned, _how can he be the leader of our great Oz?_

"Yes, well anyway the Wit—I mean Elphaba is pregnant and we have a slight problem."

"What? I don't see the problem. She wants to go have a family she can. If she wants to quit top raise her family, so be it. I'm not complaining," Oscar said with a shrug.

"I...what? Huh?"

_Finally_, Oscar thought gleefully, _I have turned Morrible illiterate._

"What I mean is," Morrible corrected herself, slightly flustered from her little moment of illiteracy, "why don't you care? That girl holds so much power and we're just going to let her walk away? Just imagine what we could do with her child—"

"Enough!" Oscar bellowed. He was sick of Morrible's power gaining and hungry ways. He thought it would subside after time, but apparently not, he'd let it go, but now he'd had enough. She was willing to put an innocent child at stake to get what she wanted. And he found it sick, "I am sick of you being this power hungry ways. I want you to leave the Emerald Palace and never return! I can't believe you would put an innocent child in harm's way just to get what you want! You sicken, not you repulse me! Get out of my sight!"

Morrible gaze turned from astonishment to threatening in five seconds, "You don't want to mess with me!"

"Well, considering I hired you, and I'm your boss you have to leave NOW!"

"Or you'll do what?" Morrible said; the sardonic words sinking. With each word uttered.

"I'll call the guards on you," Oscar said with affirmed confidence.

"You wouldn't dare," Morrible whispered threateningly.

"I would and could and not only that, I'll throw you in The Southstairs to rot. So leave or else!" Oscar yelled at her pointing to the door as he said the words.

Morrible huffed and exited the building, stopping in the middle of the door frame before saying, "This isn't the last of me."

She exited and Oscar knew that, that wasn't going to be the last of her. He knew her too well.

"Oswald!" Oscar called.

Soon a scrawny member of his Gale Force came rushing in throw the door. Giving a curt bow, "Yes, Your Ozness?"

"Put the palace on high security alert. Everyone must be accounted for. No one goes out and no one come in, unless they have permission and make sure you take patrols every night."

"Yes sir, may I enquire to as why?"

"No, tell no one of this except the ones in the Gale Force."

"Yes, Your Ozness, should I inform the Captain?"

"_Madame, who's the father?" _

"_Your idiot you call the Captain of The Gale Force."_

"_Fiyero?" Oscar asked dumbly and completely un-wizard like.  
_

Morrible's words still echoed in his mind. His Captain was going to become a father in a few months and he needed to focus on the impending birth of his first born, instead of the strife he'd caused for Oz.

"No, keep it a secret from him."

"But...sir..." the young solider stuttered, "he's the Captain."

"Yes and I'm the Wizard Of Oz, you listen to me, so if I tell you to not tell him. You don't tell him."

"Yes, Your Ozness," and he quickly scurried from the room.

_Kids, always so afraid of the big boss._

**XoxoX**

_"Hey, Boq, how's it going?" Elphaba said nervously and started to twitch._

_"Wait that's Boq? How'd that happen?" Fiyero asked absolutely gobsmacked and in complete shock mode._

_Oh Boy, this is going to take a while, Elphaba thought, pinching the bridge of her nose by her thumb and index finger, it was just a little problem, really, I mean who doesn't want revenge on the former Witch? Boq. Life is just dandy and peachy isn't it? Damn! It's also called sarcasm by the way.  
_

"Um, well you see Yero, I might have accidentally turned him into the Tin Man to save his life."

"That's right—" Boq had just understood what she implied, _she saved my life and I tried to kill her? Maybe I am heartless, _"You saved...my...life?"

"Didn't Nessa tell you?"

"No, she said that you turned me to Tin because—"

"Of course," Elphaba groaned, "she always told lies to cover up her mistakes. In truth she was so upset that you were going to crash Glinda and Fiyero's engagement party, pity I beat you too it," laughter rang out throughout the room.

"Anywho," Elphaba continued, "she tried to cast a spell that would make your heart belong to her, but she cast it incorrectly. So I cast a spell over that to save your life and here you are now."

"Oh," Boq said, "So what happened when you crashed Glinda and Fiyero's engagement party?" Knowing all too well what happened.

"Um..." Elphaba looked at Fiyero for support.

"Well you see Boq that Glinda and I aren't together anymore. We kind of got into a bad fight and called off the engagement."

"Why?"

"I had sex with Fiyero and got pregnant," Elphaba said quickly to avoid any awkward conversations with Boq.

"You did what with whom and you're what? How?"

Elphaba's cheeks turned a deep crimson red and buried her head in Fiyero's shoulder once again, "I'm pregnant with Fiyero's baby as for the how. You can connect the dots."

"Oh, I really don't want to know Elphie."

"What'd you call me?" Elphaba asked shocked, no one had called her Elphie in weeks.

"Elphie. It's what Glinda called you right?" Boq's eyes scanned the room as of he were looking for something, "Speaking of Glinda where is she?"

"Oh, I don't know. I got into a bad argument with her a few weeks ago and she and I aren't exactly on speaking terms."

"Oh," Boq said.

"You know you guys are the worst at getting to the point. It's always the chit chat first. Can't we just get to the point?" Lyra said impatiently. After many moments of their getting their friendship reacquainted with each other Lyra got a bit bored so she wanted to move the process along a bit.

"Oh yes, I found out that Morrible wants you dead," he pointed to Elphaba, "and your baby for her own power uses."

"What?" Elphaba exclaimed, making her slightly dizzy. Stumbling back a bit, Fiyero caught her.

"Fae you okay?" Fiyero asked worriedly, sitting her down on a nearby chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit dizzy. Nothing to worry about. As I was saying, Boq how'd you find out about all this?" Subconsciously rubbing her stomach at the same time. Fiyero noticed this and gently removed her hand from her protruding stomach and laced them with his, soothing her

"Um, I was once in allegiance with Morrible."

"What?" Elphaba exclaimed.

"I apologise. I was just so mad at you and I wanted revenge, but when she told me of her plans I wanted to help you. I understand if you don't forgive me."

"It's understandable, Elphaba," Lyra said a few moments later.

"I guess, I'll think about it, but why are you here?"

"I want to help you defeat Morrible. She is a force that needs to be put to justice."

"I agree with that, so how do we do that?"

"Well I was thinking—"

The door creaked open. It was Glinda, "Oh how charming, a party I wasn't invited to."

"Is there something you wanted Glinda?" Fiyero said never taking his eyes off Elphaba.

"You," Glinda said to Fiyero, "because let's be honest Elphaba doesn't belong to you. She never did, you belong with me," she came closer and fluttered her eyelashes.

Fiyero rolled his eyes; _she's trying way too hard._

"I don't belong to you, I don't belong to anyone I belong to whoever I chose and I chose Elphaba."

"But...Fiyero we deserve each other," Glinda tried.

"If you honestly think we deserve each other, you have something wrong with you."

"How long will it take for you to understand that he loves Elphaba?" Lyra asked, "It might be hard for you to comprehend to you that he loves her and he makes love to her nearly every night, trust me I know, it's quite disturbing at times, but oh well. He loves Elphaba. Why can't you be happy for your best friend?"

"I would be happy for her if he was hers to take," Glinda said with heightened anger and frustration. Murmuring something under her breath. Elphaba's eyes went wide and she was collasped to the ground. Her eyes shut immediately. She was still breathing, but had a very weak pulse.

"Glinda!" Everyone exclaimed.

"What?" she asked innocently, "What'd I do?"

"What'd you do?" Fiyero said and started shaking her by the shoulders.

Only to be pulled away by Lyra, "Little Brother she's going to be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I know that spell, it temporality makes someone unconscious, it's not fatal unless the person's...oh sweet oz."

"Unless what?" Fiyero asked.

"Unless the receiver of the spell is pregnant."

"Shit!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry; she'll be back in a few minutes." Glinda waved it off. Blissfully unaware that she might have accidentally eradiated her ex-best friend.

"Glinda, I'm not sure if you know this, but Elphaba is pregnant and you might have killed her. Thanks a lot!" Fiyero exclaimed and picked up Elphaba by her knee joints and back. Pulling her to his embrace in his arms. He felt like his world and life had no more meaning without Elphaba. Without her constant teasing and her sweet kisses she gave him every morning. It meant nothing without her and now there was a real possibility that she was going to die. Exiting the room with the woman he loved in his arms, she felt a deep pain in his chest.

_She might not even live to see our child grow up. She might not even live to give birth. _Letting the tears fall down his face, _four weeks ago, I told her I loved her, when I know I fell in love with her two years ago. I should have told her then, but I was so stuck out on being popular and accepted that it slipped my mind, but better late than never. _Looking down at the woman that lay in his arms, he wished her could take back time and tell her how much he actually appreciated her, even in her pregnant state she still insisted on doing everything. Leaving Fiyero to never lift a finger. He gently kissed her forehead, "I love you, Fae, please live for me." _Please, _he begged to the Unnamed God, _please, I love her, I need her. _

Laying down Elphaba on their bed, he felt as if she already had a death sentence and it was coming closer.

**XoxoX**

"I hope you're happy!" Lyra said, seething at Glinda, "You have just possibly killed your best friend! I can't believe you hate her that much too actually kill her to get what you want! You're so selfish! Now Fiyero will never love again and he'll never get to know his child! You bitch!"

Glinda scoffed, "Not that I care, she deserved to die anyway," waving the death of her best friend off.

"You don't acre that you just killed someone? You want Fiyero so much that you would kill the mother of his child, just to get what you want?"

"It's not like I care," Glinda said and continued to wave her best friend's death off.

"Leave!" Lyra said, pointing towards the door, when she didn't she barked, "NOW!"

"You don't have to go crazy, leaving!" Glinda left, "I'm going to find Fiyero and see if he needs some _comforting_."

"He'll never forgive you for what you've done!"

"We'll see."

**XoxoX**

Glinda headed down to The Southstairs and opened the door to the interrogation room. Looking across the room she saw a drugged Glinda The Good, shoved into the corner.

"Told you I'd be back," Morrible cackled as she transformed into her normal self. Glinda's porcelain face turned to her wrinkle face of hers. Her blonde tresses restored back to her fish head grey. Glinda's short and petite form replaced by a much taller and stubbier Morrible and Glinda's blue and pink sparkly dress replaced with one of Morrible's old, ugly frocks.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

**Authoress runs and hides in a closet. Courtesy of Bang You're Dead because she supplies me with lots of closets. Angry readers come of start singing **_**March Of The Authoress Hunters **_**for killing off Elphaba**_**...**_**well if you kill me you'll never know what happens. Cackles.**

**Larri**

**x **


	17. Chapter 17: Arianna Fay

**Disclaimer: It ain't mine. I'm allowed to write an essay on Wicked, no seriously I'm allowed, but I own nothing. **

**A/N: First off, I'm allowed to write my English essay on Wicked and how it relates to coming of age. Yay!**

**Second, thanks you for all the lovely reviews and everything. **

**Thirdly, shout out to xFroggyFernyCabbagex for writing the lyrics for **_**March Of The Authoress Hunters. **_**This chapter is for you. **

**Fourthly, I'm so sorry for kinda killing off Elphaba, but don't blame me, Blame Miriam, she wrote the plotline, I'm just writing it out. *Cowers* **

**Fifthly, Thanks to Lizzie Magic for reviewing nearly all my chapters. **

**Finally, I feel like I'm writing an essay with this A/N, Enjoy the update. I'm in the process of writing Falling Over Again's third chapter, but I want to finish this story first. **

**Warning: Really Bad Chapter, sorry if it's confusing. I struggled to figure out how to start it. Three months have passed since the last chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Arianna-Fay**

"_Elphaba," the calm voice called._

"_Elphaba..." It called again. _

"_Elphaba!"_

"_What?" Elphaba said, bolting upright, looking around her she saw nothing, no Emerald Palace, no Fiyero or his—their bedroom, just black. Pitch black. Elphaba had never felt so alone in her life. _

"_What's going on?" Elphaba asked the voice pressing her hands to her stomach and feeling the bump, but Melena didn't see the bump. _

"_You're sort of in a coma, but not," the voice said._

"_How is that logical?"_

"_Come on Fabala, figure it out."_

_Elphaba froze. She recognised that voice, "Mama?" _

"_Yes, Fabala, I'm here," opening her arms for Elphaba to come and embrace her. Elphaba wearily made her way over. Double checking that it wasn't some hoax set up by someone. _

_Melena smiled as her daughter made her way over to her and enveloped herself in her mother's arms, except that there was a bump on her daughter's stomach that prevented Elphaba from holding her mother closer to her._

"_Fabala," escaped Melena's lips and she gave a sigh of contentment, "what's going on? Why are you pregnant? How are you pregnant?" _

"_Mama, why are you asking? What's going on is that I'm pregnant to the sweetest man that has even lived, I'm pregnant because I am and I'm pregnant because I made love to someone I love, mama," Elphaba said unravelling herself from her mother's arms. _

"_I'm asking because we're going to see the future and you are going to decide you're fate."_

"_Can't I just go back mama, go back to the man I love and just let fate be fate?"_

"_If it were that simple, Fabala."_

"_And it's not?" Elphaba insisted. _

"_No, The Unnamed God has a plan for everyone."_

"_I don't buy that bullshit."_

"_Fabala!"_

"_What mama? I'm a grown woman if I want to say bullshit I will."_

"_Not in front of your baby."_

"_My baby is in my body, I highly doubt they will hear."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes I'm—" Elphaba felt her stomach, but her customary bump wasn't there anymore, "What in oz..."_

"_Look..." her mother pointed into the black, Elphaba saw a small dot of a white light against the black, but squinted so she could get a better view. Elphaba cautiously approached the light, Melena followed her like an obedient puppy. _

_Getting a better view of the image, Elphaba was in shock at what she saw. __Her daughter. _

"_Mama," Elphaba asked confusedly, "What's this?"_

"_Your daughter," Melena answered for her. _

"_What's her name?"_

"_Arianna-Fay, you and Fiyero combined the names you liked together." _

_Elphaba approached and came into view was a small child, a girl, with dark black ringlets that framed her face, Elphaba's sharp cheekbones, Fiyero's blue azure eyes and button nose and Nessa's peachy pink skin tone. In short she was adorable._

"_That's my daughter?"_

"_Yes, you darling lover always describes her as perfect. You will always disagree on the notion though."_

"_Sounds like me."_

"_But why show me?"_

"_Because if you don't wake up soon she won't live."_

**XoxoX**

Fiyerotried going back to work to take his mind off Elphaba, but it didn't seem to work. News soon spread like wildfire within the palace that Elphaba was pregnant with Fiyero's child and she was under some sort of magical coma. It came as no shock that the child still grew, but the strangest part of it was that their child was still alive. Fiyero thought it might have something to do with her magical abilities and Lyra concurred with the idea, but didn't know for certain, she had spent more time with her own daughter during the weeks, considering that she had forgotten about her for a couple of days and handed her over to the nannies at the palace.

Fiyero had sent a letter to his other castle in the Vinkus to alert his parents of the situation. They replied in separate letters, his father sent over the best physician from the Vinkus and felt genuinely sorry for him. His mother on the other had had been cold and distant and told him to forget about Elphaba and that he should go off and marry some rich heiress instead of Elphaba. In truth, Fiyero did want to marry Elphaba, but considering her condition, he thought less and less of the idea. Keeping his grandmother's engagement ring on the top closet shelf, so Glinda couldn't find it while they were together and immediately think it was for her. Fiyero always had remembered that his grandmother told him to give it to someone he deeply and truly loved. While Fiyero was going through his 'Dancing Through Life' phase he always laughed at the notion of falling in love, but when he met Elphaba his perceptions changed. He had always pictured the ring on her finger, but wasn't brave enough to give it to her during their time at Shiz, determined to give it to her after she came back from the Emerald City, but he missed his chance when she defied gravity and the wizard. She came back and Fiyero had missed his chance again.

Reminiscing on the memories of them together, Fiyero felt a deep hurt on the inside of him, sure he was putting on a brave face for everyone else, but when it came down to what was inside him, he felt as his soul had been ripped in two and he had nothing to live for anymore. Without Elphaba and their child his world and universe was nothing.

Sitting beside the bed in their room Fiyero just felt his heart shatter. The woman he loved, the woman he considered his wife even though he and she weren't legally bound, appeared asleep, but she wasn't. She was in a deep coma, caused by her ex-best friend and his disgruntled ex-fiancée. Fiyero felt a wave of anger towards Glinda.

_How could she do this to Fae?_

_She's got a grudge against her and you._

_But Fae didn't do anything._

_She did enough; she fell in love with you, slept with you and got pregnant. I think that is more than enough. _

_I hate it when you're right. _

Blinking back tears, threatening to fill his eyes he whispered, "Fae please wake up. I love you, please." Kissing her forehead gently and brushing a stray lock from her head.

**XoxoX**

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You and your daughter will die soon if you don't wake up."_

"_How?"_

"_Morrible will kill you. Fiyero will leave one night to work and during that time Morrible will come and say and spell and you will die."_

"_Morrible!"_

"_Yes, she wants you dead and your child. You need to wake up Fabala."_

"_I don't know how, mama," Elphaba said, "I just want to go home to Fiyero, Lyra and all my other friends."_

"_Fabala, I do not know how you will get out of here,, but you must. Otherwise Morrible can go around and taunt all those poor animals and with her shape shifting there's no telling what she can do."_

"_I guess, but—" the implications of what her mother had just said hit her, "shape shifting?"_

"_Yes, that's how Morrible put a spell on you? She morphed into Glinda and cats the spell. Did you honestly think that your __friend __would do that to you?"_

"_I thought she was really mad at me though and how would I find her, Morrible probably has her kidnapped somewhere so she can impersonate Glinda."_

"_Fabala, Morrible does, if you go to the Southstairs you'll find her. Glinda maybe blonde, but she knows when to stop holding a grudge. You need to talk to her once this whole Morrible mess has been sorted out." _

"_I know mother, but—"_

"_No buts, Fabala. She's you're friend and you need to get out of this situation."_

"_Fine, but how do I get out of here?"_

"_Think of home and those you love. Have a good life my sweetest Fabala," Melena said brining her daughter close for a hug._

"_Mama, how long has it been since I was awake?" _

"_Three months. You're going to give birth in a couple of weeks. Good luck, I'll be watching from above. I love you," were Melena's last words to Elphaba before she disappeared. Leaving Elphaba alone again. _

_Home,__ Elphaba thought, __at home I am surrounded by love and love those you love me. Please take me back to Fiyero, Lyra and...Glinda, Please take me home. _

_Closing her eyes, Elphaba wished that she was home, __there's no place with home. _

_From watching above Melena could see that her daughter had done it, she'd gone home. Elphaba wasn't there anymore. __Good luck my daughter._

**XoxoX**

"Fiyero," Elphaba called out from the bed, her back aching and she left as if she'd gained ten tonnes, well she technically had, nit many people go from five months pregnant to eight months in five seconds.

"Five more minutes mum?" he groaned from the coach, lying on his side and half–asleep, Elphaba found it adorable they way his nose twitched in the dark and the way his dark brown locks framed his face. Elphaba found the will to get up and walk...more like waddle to him.

"Yero," Elphaba said and started to poke him with her index finger.

"Go away," and he swatted her fingers away.

"Fine then Yero, you don't want to see me alive and well, fine then, I'm going to find Lyra," Elphaba, the sarcasm obviously dripping from her voice.

Fiyero's eyes bolted at the sound of Elphaba's name, turning slowly to make sure it wasn't a hoax. As soon as he saw Elphaba, he knew it wasn't. Hi mouth formed a wide smile that could have possibly lit up the whole of Oz. Elphaba smiled back and curled herself in his embrace.

"I missed you," he whispered into her hair his hands tracing random patterns on her whale-like stomach.

"I missed you too. I love you."

"Love you too," turning her face so he could kiss her.

"I missed that bit too," she said kissing his lips again, breaking apart for air, "Yero, I want to tell you something. You cannot tell anyone else anything that comes from my mouth and you cannot call me crazy and considering I am very hormonal at this period of time, I wouldn't recommend it."

"I won't."

She told him, everything about the conversation with her mother and about Morrible and Glinda and how they would need to break her out of the Southstairs and finally about their daughter.

"Did you really see her?"

"Yes and she is gorgeous, she has Nessa's skin tone, you eyes and nose, my hair with ringlets and my sharp cheekbones."

Brining her to sit upright with him. Sitting between his legs and his hands lay on her bloated belly and she put her hands on his. Fighting the sleep that was threatening to consume her.

"What should we name her?" he asked blissfully unaware of her fight to stay awake.

"Arianna-Fay," she whispered before falling asleep.

He gently pressed his lips to her hair, "It's perfect."

* * *

**This chapter was so bad. I don't like it one bit. Sorry if it was a bit fast and plotless and fillerish. Sorry. uneditted because i'm way to busy to do it. i know it seems lame, but i am. sorry again. **

**Larri**

**x**


	18. Chapter 18: Forever and Always

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. I wrote an essay on it, but I don't own it. **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, my computer crashed, I went to Canberra and my homework load is like to my head, all 154cm of me. So on with the chapter. Sorry it's so short I have too many assignments for my liking to do. **

**Chapter 18**

**Forever and Always **

"Yero! I'm pregnant. Not invalid!"

He backed off instantly, "I know, but I'm worried about you."

"Yes, I know, you've told me at least ten billions times already."

"Yes, so let me go! I'm not staying in bed all day."  
"Fae, you're an eight freaking months pregnant you have to stay in bed."

"But I don't want to stay in bed."

"You have to, doctor's orders."

Elphaba huffed and fell back on the pillows on the bed. They'd been arguing...having a _discussion _on why Elphaba should have to stay in bed and rest, while she wanted to do the opposite and do her job instead of laze around like she had been doing for the past couple of months and not actually done her job, nor had she started on the Animal rights drafts she had been meaning to do. Sinking further into the pillows as she the reoccurring thought came. Smiling up at him; making his heart melt.

"Fae, that sweet, sexy, seductive smile of yours is not going to work this time," fluttering kisses on her jaw line.

She shrugged his kisses off, "It was worth a try."

"I know, but I don't want to stay here...alone."

"Why not?"

"I'm scared."

He was taken aback. He'd expected some answer like she didn't want to be alone and lonely in the room, or she had work to do or something along the lines of that, but never that she was scared.

"Fae..." he saw hot tears fall from her face onto her cheeks; dripping off her chin and onto the cotton of her dress.

She regained her composure and put on a brave face, "Oh oz, look at me crying over some trivial matter. You go and work. I'll just stay her...alone."

"Fae," enveloping her into his arms, she returned the embrace and held him tighter than she had ever before, as if there was little time left for them.

"Yero, I didn't tell you everything about my journey down," she said a few minutes later.

"Hmm?" he asked her, pushing away an uncooperative strand of ebony from her forehead.

"Um, when I saw my mother I didn't tell you everything."

"Then tell me," he said, lightly pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"When I saw my mother..."

**XoxoX**

"Mama!" Felicity Tiggular called to her mother.

Lyra smiled and picked up her daughter, noticing how big she was getting.

"My, my," Lyra said with an added tap on her daughter's nose, "You're getting big aren't you?"

"Yes, mama I'm a big girl that's..." she put her thinking face on and held out five fingers. Lyra laughed, she was four.

Lyra wrapped a strawberry blonde curl around her finger. _She looks so much like her father. _Who was she kidding? Felicity looked exactly like her father. They had the same, nose, facial structure, lips and even the hair looked exactly the same. The only way you could tell that Felicity was her daughter was by the colour of her curls. Lyra eventually banished thoughts of her former lover from her mind and returned her thoughts back to her daughter.

"You're very cute, you know," tapping her daughter's nose once again.

"Mama, I'm four. I'm too old for cute," wriggling out of her mother's grasp.

Lyra placed her daughter down on the floor as she totted over to her bed. Sitting on it and pulling out a book from under her pillow.

"Mama, please read it to me."

"Of course sweetheart," moving over to her daughter's bed and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Once upon a time—" she was interrupted with a knock on the door, "wait a second sweetheart." Leaving the book in her daughter's lap and moving towards the door.

The person knocked again.

"Hold your horses," Lyra said, continuing her journey towards the door. Opening her door she got the shock of her life, gasping as she saw the figure in front of her, "Avaric what are you doing here?"

"I want to meet my child."

**XoxoX**

"Elphaba," Fiyero comforted her after the revelation she had just given him, "it's okay." He shushed her. Wrapping his arms around her, she was clutching his hand and he just held her.

"Yero, hold onto me and never let go. Hold me forever."

"Of course."

They stayed in silence; pressing kisses to her forehead every so often. After a few minutes she finally said, "Ugh I feel so weak and bi polar."

"Fae, you're allowed to feel weak, you're only human. As for the bi polar thing, you're pregnant."

"I know, but I've been known as the emotionless artichoke."

"Fae, anyone who calls you that is an idiot," kissing her lips chastely, she kissed him back, as if she was trying to make every last moment last. Even if she wasn't going to die, she might, Morrible was on the loose and even though Fiyero assured her that he would stand by her, she was still worried and not only for herself. She still had five weeks to go before she gave birth and even during five weeks a lot can happen.

Elphaba froze. Fiyero noticed this and pulled her closer to him, "Fae what's wrong?" he asked, the worry was evident in his voice.

"Nothing, just the baby kicked," she said smiling. _At least some good was coming from today. _

He said nothing. All he did was press his hands gently on her stomach, after a few minutes the baby did a repeat performance.

"Fae, I love you." Pressing his lips against hers again.

"I've been told," they sat there on the bed smiling for a few minutes before her tone turned sombre, "Yero what are we going to do about Morrible and Glinda?"

"I'll talk with someone in the Southstairs. I control their regiment don't I?"

"I know, but what happens when Morrible finds out what we're doing? What if she goes after Lyra and her daughter—"

"She won't."

"Or Boq?"

"I'm certain she—"

"Or Nessa?"

"Fae—"

"Or what if she goes after you? Yero I love you, but if you got killed for—" she never finished her sentence because his lips started caressing her own. They finally pulled apart for air when he said,

"Don't you ever let anyone else talk?"

"I think I've heard that quote somewhere," she said with a humorous glint in her eyes.

"Fae, don't worry, everything will be okay. Now get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Are you sure you won't leave?"

"I'm certain, any last wishes before you got to sleep?"

"Hold me forever," she whispered in a half-induced state of sleep.

"Your wish is my command."

Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Whispering sweetly into her ebony tresses, "Goodnight, my love. I'll figure out a way to free Glinda."

He had to, many lives depended on it.

**XoxoX**

Morrible continued drugging Glinda every day. Glinda hadn't woken up, as affect of the drugs and Morrible still paraded around the Palace as Glinda. Oscar hadn't noticed and Elphaba and Fiyero were still cooped up in their apartment to notice. _Not that they would have minded. _Morrible added as a side thought. Lyra was nowhere to be found and the Tin Man she saw conversing with Elphaba, Lyra and Fiyero months ago was nowhere to be seen. Morrible was getting impatient with the lack of wickedness that she could think of. She was limited. She needed a plan and fast if she wanted to rule Oz.

So she stood there pondering what she could do. Then she thought of it. It was something truly, evil, horrible. Truly _wicked._ She let out a bloodcurdling cackle before exiting the Southstairs. Transforming into Glinda before entering into the light.

**XoxoX**

"Avaric what are you doing here?"

"I told you I wanted to see my child."

"Why now? Huh? Why not six years ago?" She was on the verge of yelling at him, but she kept her cool and conversed with him, with all the dignity she had left. He'd cut her pretty deep when he left and now he was back, right in front of her. So she stood there confused. _Why know? I was just getting my life back on track and he's back. Great. That's sarcasm by the way._

"Can I see my child?"

"No," Lyra put stubbornly.

"Please? Can I just have a moment?"

"No, if you wanted to meet her, you should have stayed to see her being born!"

"So it's a girl."

Lyra groaned in frustration, annoyed that she had revealed more than she would have liked, "Yes, you have an illegitimate daughter, know you now. Go!"

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"Hmm, should we recap," clearing her throat to emphasise her point, "Six years ago, you met me at a sale convention in the Gillikin. You asked me out of dinner and we became friends. A year later you said you were in love with me and I told you the same thing. You went back home, but every six months we would meet again. At four and a half years I told you I was three months pregnant. Then you told me that you were married and you left. Never saw you again. Does that tell you anything?"

"Only that I was an idiot, but I never told you my side of the story."

"Was there ever any side?" Lyra mumbled.

"Lyra, listen to me, yes I said I was married, but it was arranged, my parents wanted me to marry some random rich socialite from the neighbouring suburb in the Gillikin, I was going to tell them that the deal was off, but my parents wanted me to get married immediately, so when I was going to see you again they forced me to sign a marriage contract. I told them that I'd fallen in love, but they wanted me married and unless you were a princess or rich then they'd agree, but I knew you weren't a princess or rich so I signed the contract and then I went to see you. I never expected you to tell me you were pregnant. So I left because I knew I'd never be able to see her grow up."

"Do you understand now?"

"I understand, but there's something wrong about that."

"What?" he asked a bemused expression crossed his face.

"I'm the Princess of the Vinkus."

"What? You're telling me this now? Why not six years ago? Ah man I screwed up."

"You did, come on," Lyra said opening the door further open.

"What?" Avaric asked confused.

"Do you want to meet your daughter or what?"

"You're actually letting me?"

"Avaric sometimes I swear you're as brainless as my brother, that takes skill by the way."

"Fiyero? How's my old buddy been?"

Lyra's eyes bugled out of their sockets, "You know my brother?"

"Yeah, saw him a couple times around Shiz, was his friend for a while before he left to the Emerald City. Never saw him again."

"Really, well he's a couple doors down, but I wouldn't disturb him he's putting his lover to sleep."

"Let me guess Glinda? They tied the know yet?"

"Wrong and no."

"Who then—" realisation dawned over Avaric, "not the artichoke?"

Lyra slapped his bicep. Hard.

"Ouch, you know for a girl you hit hard."

"I've been told, but don't go around calling me best friend the artichoke."

"Best friend?" his eyes widened to the size of golf balls.

"Yes, my best friend. Now do you want to see your daughter or not?"

"Of course."

Lyra let Avaric enter the room, wearily. His eyes were fixated on the little girl on the bed. Her eyes were a fiery emerald green, like his own. She shared his facial features and his curly locks; the only aspect of Lyra she had inherited was her strawberry blonde hair.

"She looks like you," Lyra said a few moments later.

"Mama. Who's this?"

"Felicity this is..."

"It's okay Ly, I got it."

Avaric walked over to the girl, who was clutching her teddy bear for the dear of her, "Felicity is it?"

Felicity nodded, not responding by words.

"Well Felicity, I'm your father."

Felicity cocked her head to one side, looking a bit confused, "Papa?"

"Yes, Flick that's right."

Felicity smiled at the new nickname, "Daddy!" she squealed jumping into his arms, hugging his daughter rather awkwardly.

"I think she likes you," Lyra remarked from the centre of the room.

"I think so too," as he gazed lovingly at the little girl in his arms.

"I'll leave you two alone to get acquainted," Lyra said before exiting the room.

"Ly!" Avaric called over to her, just as she was going to exit the room, "thank you."

"For what?"

"Our daughter."

"You're welcome. It was nothing."

"No really, thank you."

"Well I'll go now," exiting the room, with a smile plastered all over her face as she walked to Fiyero and Elphaba's apartment. Clutching the necklace Avaric had given to her four years ago. Maybe things were meant to be forever.

_**Flashback**_

_**Four Years Ago**_

"_I Got you something," Avaric said as he entered the hotel room. _

"_What?" Lyra asked as she tugged him towards the bed._

"_Close your eyes."_

_She pouted, but obliged. _

"_Open them."_

_She gasped in astonishment as she saw what it was, a necklace with a sapphire heart pendant engraved with 'To Ly, With Love'. _

"_You got that for me?"_

"_Do you like it?"_

"_I don't like it, I love it," she put as an afterthought after the look of hurt crossed his face._

"_Can I put it on?"_

"_Of course."_

_He wrapped the chain around her neck and clasped it together, "Prefect."_

"_Yes, Av. Very much perfect," kissing him with all her heart._

"_Very much like you."_

"_I'm not perfect."_

"_You're imperfect, which is what makes you perfect in my eyes."_

"_If you say so."_

"_I know so," now it was his turn to tug her towards the bed, where they found their passion and love once more._

_**Flashback Over**_

Lyra smiled at the memory. She reminisced about her past, not really paying attention to where she was going. Unknown to her that she walking towards a trap.

**That wasn't too bad was it? Miriam said I should put a little more of Lyra's history in there. This was originally going to be in the next chapter, but we switched it around. I hope it wasn't too fillerish, I think it was, but that's just my opinion. Action chapter in another week. **

**Larri**

**Smiles**

**x **


	19. Chapter 19: Wanting And Wishing

**Disclaimer: How delusional are you? **

**A/N: Sorry it's so sort. I'm suffering from severe writer's block and I have about a million things to do at th moment, so bear with me. Thanks for the reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Wanting and Wishing**

"Av!" Fiyero exclaimed in delight as he saw his old Shiz friend, standing in the doorway of his apartment block.

"Fiyero, buddy, long time no see, hey? So how you been?"

Fiyero starched the back of his head awkwardly, "It's been okay. I guess I sometimes kid myself that I'm not actually here and back at Shiz, during my 'Dancing Through Life' days."

"Speaking of kids," Avaric started hoping Fiyero got the hint, "I hear from a very reliable source that you got a certain green girl pregnant."

"Oh you heard?" Fiyero once again resumed scratching his head again.

"I think everyone's heard, Fiyero."

"Oh great, just what I need."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm pretty sure everyone knowing about your little secret, will be the least of your worries."

"I hope so; did you know women have the strangest craving during pregnancy?"

"Care to elaborate?" Avaric enquired to.

"Like for instance, last night at about one in the morning. Fae woke me up and asked for a whole tube of raspberry and white chocolate ice-cream. So I had to go down to the kitchen to find some, so I spent about an hour looking, but it turned out we didn't have any. So I ran to the corner store to try and find some, but they didn't have any. So I spent two hours trying to find some and might I say it's absolutely freezing at night. I eventually did and it only took four hours. When I came back she was asleep. It didn't matter that she made me run around the Emerald City for four hours straight. All that I cared about was that I could do something for her."

"Wow, that was—" he was interrupted by Elphaba's presence at the door.

"Morning Fae," Fiyero said giving her a kiss on her temple, "how'd you sleep?"

"I missed you last night. Where'd you go?" She asked, looping her arms around his neck.

"I went to try and find that ice cream for you."

"You know I had some in the fridge right?"

Fiyero's eyes bludged out of their sockets, "And you're telling me this now?"

Elphaba's shoulders shrugged, "I wanted to see if you'd do anything for me. Like you said," her eyes looked like those of an innocent child.

"And you didn't believe me?"

"Maybe for a second, but then I realised that you would do anything for me," she said pulling him as close to her as her swollen stomach would allow, "and I love you," both forgetting that Avaric was watching the scene unfold before him.

"I love you too, my imperfect _(kiss)_, sweet _(kiss)_, gorgeous _(kiss)_, beautiful Fae _(kiss)_."

Avaric left the scene in silence. He couldn't watch anymore. It seemed too intimate to watch. It was a moment in time where everything froze for one or in this case two people. It was love; pure unadulterated love and Avaric wanted to feel something like that again.

**XoxoX**

Lyra was walking aimlessly around the palace, unknown to her that she was walking into a trap. She heard her name being called out; whipping her head around to discover the source of the voice. _Avaric._

"Lyra! Wait up," dashing towards her with a hastiness to his gait.

"Hey, Av what'd you want?"

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Oh, I thought it was actually important," she remarked sarcastically.

She put his hand to his chest in mock hurt, "Ly I'm offended."

"Oh get use to it!"

"I know, I know. You know you haven't even changed one bit."

She gave him a sceptical look, "Is that a compliment?"

"Yes, don't be offended. All I'm saying is that you're still the fiery, passionate and beautiful woman I knew."

"I think that's a compliment," hiding her blush with her hair.

"I'm pretty so too."

A momentary silence filled the air.

"I better go check on Flick—I mean Felicity," hastily moving to the door of her apartment block, trying to remove her conflicting feeling about the situation away from her mind. _I don't love him. I don't love him. _

**XoxoX**

"Mama!" Felicity called as her mother entered the room.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day with dad?"

Felicity's eyes brightened at the moment her mother mentioned her father, "Daddy!" she squealed in delight as the door opened to reveal Avaric at the door, running to the door as Avaric picked her up and spun her in his arms.

"Hey Av," Lyra said from the bed she was sitting on.

"Hi, again Ly. I just wanted to say hi to Flick before I go?"

"Where daddy go?" she asked in a cute, pouty child voice.

"I have to go back to the Gillikin before my wife decides she wants to come to the Emerald City and find me."

_He's still married? _

_Of course he is you idiotic. He's still wearing his ring isn't he?_

Lyra looked down and on his left hand, sat a faded gold ring; a fat wet, hot tear dripped down her face, but as soon as it came she wiped it.

Felicity, which was still too young to understand her parents' relationship, just giggled and hugged Avaric closer to her. He recuperated her embrace and just held his daughter. Looking subtly at Lyra he noticed that she was crying, it broke his heart to see her like this.

_When I get home, I will divorce my wife. I want to better half life than I have now. I want my daughter, I want something better, I want a family and I want Lyra._

**XoxoX**

Madame Morrible was seething again. She still hadn't enforced her plan into action and she needed to do so soon. She continued drugging Glinda, but she had no idea as to how she would use these newfound powers of her. She had the basis of a plan, but it needed some embellishing before she could put it into action, but she needed something, a target or some sort, she needed leverage against everyone.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of plot. I have intention of dargging it out for too long, it's just i have too many things to do at the moment and the plot bunnies have decied they don't wnat to come. Evil Plot bunnies. not wanting to come. **

**Ps. Falling Over again is being put on my to do list, updates won't become regular until the holidays or when i finsh all my test or complete defying all odds. **

**Larri**

**Smiles**

**x**


	20. IMPORTANT AN: MUST READ

**Author's Note**

**I apologise I haven't updated anything in ages. Well I have a few good reasons. No I don't want these to sound like excuses, but I really have some good ones.**

**1. My friend's house burnt down and she and her family have nothing left, so I'm trying to help them, by fundraising and our school might even do a special production of wicked and give the proceeds to them. **

**2. I have a million tests and assignments to hand in and I have a very important test coming up soon I need to study for. **

**3. My english essay is due soon and I need to finish it.**

**4. Anyone who PMs me on a regular basis will not get a PM for a while. I might send one in once in a while. Do't hold your breath though. **

**Sorry for all the excuse I really don't have time. Next update should come in another two weeks when my holidays start. **

**Really sorry again. **

**Larri**

**Smiles**

**x **


	21. Chapter 20: Unexpected

****

Disclaimer: Same ol' story. Don't own it.

**A/N: I have got to be the worst authoress ever. I haven't updated in like four weeks. I'm so sorry for that. I also apologise to those who PM me regularly and haven't got a reply in centuries, also I'm going to see the last show of wicked tomorrow. It's so freaking sad that it's ending. Anywho, this story is coming to a close soon. Falling Over Again is in the process of being written. Thank you to whoever got me to 200 reviews. I love you, not in that way though. Also I have a one shot I might post because I'm sick of seeing Gelphie everywhere. Anywho, enjoy the chapter. Also thank you for reviewing at all. Also anyone who I PM regularly will need to wait till Monday till I can answer you again. On another note, I have a date this Tuesday. This is dedicated to Bang You're Dead, who will flip when she hears this. **

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Unexpected**

Felicity Tiggular was a smart little girl. Usually people thought because of her appearance in relation to her age, she was younger than four, but very few knew better. By the age of three she could read and by the whole age of four she could write, not very well, but she was making progress. So even though she was all those things, sometimes even the smartest of little girls can be out bested by a source of vengeance. So even though Lyra spent an eternity looking for her, what she didn't realise that she was right under her feet, literally speaking. Somehow Morrible, disguised as Glinda of course, persuaded Felicity to follow her, and now Lyra was in the predicament of telling Avaric that she lost their child. Isn't life just peachy?

**XoxoX**

"Elphaba, you can't just stay in bed and do nothing," Elphaba was going stir crazy, in perfect honesty, if she stayed in bed for another week she would have to throttle Fiyero for getting her into this situation. Elphaba knew perfectly well who was behind the 'mysterious' kidnapping of Felicity Tiggular. She herself, not that she'd like to brag, was also quite a smart woman, except when drunk, when she and Fiyero had acquired themselves a sticky situation in the form of a baby, not that they were complaining, they were looking forward to the birth of their child. Elphaba, not so much, the thought of child birth made her nauseous.

"Fae, how many times have I told you there is nothing we can do, except wait out the storm?" Fiyero asked wringing his hair out and nestling himself next to her.

Elphaba made her signature eye roll and proceeded to tell him, "A million, but Yero, I can't just sit down and do nothing. Sure I have a little obstacle in my way, but it's my niece we're talking about."

"Little is not what I'd call you at the moment," his eyes scanning her body.

"Yero, it's your own damned fault," she told him scoldingly.

He put his hands up as a sign of 'backing off', "In my defence..."

"Not that there's much," she muttered under her breath.

He chose to ignore that statement and continue, "You were the one who insisted on the drinks."

"And you were the one who served me them!" she cried out.

"Okay, okay," resituating the 'backing off' sign.

"Anyway, Yero, what are we going to do about my niece."

"Well, I guess we could—" then the gravity of her words hit him, "Niece?"

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, No," he said quickly setting out to correct his mistake, "It's just I never expected you to say that. I never thought that you would want to get married."

"Oh, I just assumed that we would one day," she murmured quietly, making her fingers like a bunch of clumped knots.

"We will, one day," kissing her temple, before remembering the ring he had situated in his top cupboard, "wait here," dashing out of the bed to retrieve the ring.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," she added humorously.

"True, considering you stomach," he called from the wardrobe trying to find the ring and failing dismally.

"Technically speaking it's my uterus that's expanding," she called back to him.

"Fae, I love you and all, but too much information."

"You didn't really care about it when we—"

"Elphaba!" he cried out in shock, "think of the children?"

"What? They already have me for a mother and you as a father I don't think they will care that much."

"Fae, Fae, Fae, don't you understand that it doesn't matter," he said with a smirk firmly fixated on his face, but then the implication of her words hit him, "hey! I'm not going to suck at parenthood."

"You won't, I on the other hand. That is an entirely different story."

"Fae, you're not going to suck that bad," he reassured, plopping himself on the bed next to her, the ring located in his pant pocket.

"Yero, I am the walking, talking definition of sucky mother," sinking further into the pillows.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," he reassured her once again, kissing her neck while lightly pressing the ring box to her fingers and whispering, "Marry me."

**XoxoX**

"Mama? Mummy? Where are you?" Felicity wailed from the interrogation room.

Morrible inwardly cursed herself at her own stupidity when choosing a victim of her plans. She could have gone with Lyra, Avaric, Fiyero or Elphaba, but no, she had to go with the whiney four-year-old child. She had Glinda, but she moved her to one of the prison cells, bribing one of the guards to keep it quiet. She continued to drug her and give off the pretence, by changing her appearance that she, Morrible, was Glinda. _I hate children_, Morrible though with a touch of cynicism lacing her words, _and people wonder why I don't have any._

"Oh shut you trap you stupid little girl!"

But the wailing continued, "I want mama! Where's mama? You'd said she'd be here! I want mama!"

"Oh shut up you stupid girl or I swear I'll slit your throat!"

The wailing continued for a little longer until it was silenced by a booming voice.

**XoxoX**

"Av, I'm such an idiot!" Lyra cried out exasperatedly in her room.

Avaric was meant to be going home to tell his wife he was getting a divorce from her and leaving, but at the last minute he's discovered that his daughter had been kidnapped and rushed back to a panicked Lyra, trying to provide her with some form of consolation, which was failing miserably.

"It's not your fault," rubbing her shoulders soothingly with his thumbs, "who knew that this could have happened?"

"Someone smarter than me," she moaned and not in the way he would have liked her too.

"It's okay, well find her, I'm sure she's not far from here."

"That's the problem!" she removed herself from his touch and started pacing the room before continuing, "I know she's probably not far from her, but I don't where though!" raising her hands above her head to emphasise the point.

"It can't be that bad," he tried to calm her, but she was too panicked to notice what he was doing.

"I lost my child! I highly doubt I'll be getting 'mother of the year' anytime soon."

"Don't worry, we'll find her," pulling Lyra towards him and making her look into his eyes, "Fiyero's on it and I'm pretty sure your brother is the best at trying to figure things out. I mean, he figured Elphaba out."

"Elphaba, mother to be, the innocent soul my brother landed pregnant."

"She loves it though, have you seen how her face lights up every time he sees her?"

"I've noticed. It's like they need each other more than air."

"They probably do, it's like they've made their own little world together."

"That's not all they've made," Lyra added suggestively.

"Ly, I love you and all, but I did not need that mental image," neither of them realising the gravity of his words.

"I guess so, but can't you see him mentally undressing him with those azure eyes of his?"

"He always undresses her and not in the metaphorical sense."

"I guess, but don't worry we'll find Flick."

"I know, but you need get back to Shen Shen, won't she get worried when she becomes conscious of where you've been?"

He waved it off, "She has lots of company around her."

Lyra's eyes bugled at the notion, "Really? She cheats on you?"

Avaric nodded his head in confirmation, "I don't mind though, it's not like our marriage is consummated yet."

Lyra blushed, she may be twenty eight, but she knows when a subject can get touchy, "Well, that's interesting," while looking distantly at him.

"It really isn't, I just accept it. It's not like she's going to care about what I do either, whether I am in the company of another woman or not."

"I guess, but I never thought she was nice anyway."

"You know her?" his eyes showed some wary.

"Yes, but it was when she was with Glinda and her gaggle of friends," she shuddered at the past memory.

"Yes, Shen Shen is a bit of a...tart I would say."

"Tart? She's the freaking crème brûlée, all hard and soft edges, plus a cake too much frosting and furthermore I can't believe you're married to her. If I could strangle her I would because I love you," Lyra clasped her hands over her mouth; Avaric cocked his head to one side, smirking a little.

"Were you going to say something else, Ly?"

"I didn't mean to say that, I mean I did, but I didn't and—" she never got to finish her sentence while his lips were preoccupied by hers.

"You were saying?" he murmured quietly against her lips, pulling her waist closer to him until nothing separated them.

"I love you," was all she could muster out.

"I love you too," and he returned to caressing his lips with hers.

Four years apart had created a new urgency for both of them. They both needed each other, more than air the moment; she tangled her fingers into his thick locks, while his hands worked on the buttons of her shirt. Both of them not realising that they were moving towards the bed, her hips hit the wooden end of the bed. Pieces of cloth were removed, when her back hit the headboard. His hands worshiped her body while she was trying to hold back the moans that her body was trying to hold in. When they were both striped of their own clothing, their inevitable dance began.

* * *

**I realise at the end of this I made Elphaba superbly OOC, but oh well. I think this was a major fuffle moment for Avaric and Lyra, and the lovely place I left Fiyero's proposal to Elphaba, how sweet am I? No need to answer that was rhetorical. Anywho, next chapter should come on Wednesday, considering I'm on holidays now. Also my friend whose hosue burnt down is coping well, we did Wicked for her and raised so much money that we could get her and her sister laptops plus a $123 dollar gift voucher to Officeworks. What a weird number for a gift card though, $123? Anwyho, can I get a review? **

**Larri**

**Smiles**

**x **


	22. Chapter 21: Fighting Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...I have a feeling I've heard that line somewhere. **

**A/N: So sorry, I said Wednesday, but my internet crashed...again. So has my email, so if you try to email me, it won't work. So here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. If any of you have read my profile you will know that my aunt has cancer in her lung and brain. I am currently looking after her with my parents, but updates will be very slow. This is not my year, first my grandmother dies, and then my best friend's house burns down, now my aunt has cancer. I highly doubt you want to read about my problems. On with the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Fighting Fire**

"What are you doing, Morrible?" the Tin Man asked, rushing into the interrogation room with full force. Once he heard about the rumours of Morrible in the Southstairs, he knew they were true. He knocked the guards unconscious and was determined to do the same to Morrible, although he wouldn't mind if he killed her.

"What do you think I'm doing? I kidnapped this little girl and Glinda, to get to Elphaba and it doesn't seem to be working."

"You got any other bright ideas?" Morrible asked, still trying to silence Felicity.

"I want mama! Where's mama!" she wailed.

As much as Boq loved kids, she was just plain annoying, even if she was Lyra's daughter.

"Tin Man, any ideas?"

"Actually I do," bringing his arm down on Morrible's temple. She was knocked out cold instantly.

Grabbing Felicity and checking if there was anyone else down here. He heard the muffled cries of a girl and headed in the direction of the noise.

He opened the door and was unprepared for the slight in front of him.

"Glinda?"

**XoxoX**

"You do know what the time is?" Avaric asked the sleeping woman beside him.

"More sleep," Lyra mumbled and nestled herself closer to him.

He let out a small chuckle and kissed her side temple, "I would love to stay here with you, but I have a feeling we need to find Flick soon."

In that moment Lyra bolted upright; her blue eyes gleaming with sorrow and her strawberry curls bouncing, "Right of course!" Mentally scolding herself for her moment of stupidity, "How could I have forgotten?" Talking to herself more than Avaric.

Avaric had a firmly placed smirk on his face couldn't help, but capture the opportunity, "Well, Ly you are getting pretty old and I've heard that as you get older your memory displaces," the sarcastic edge was noted by Lyra.

"Well, sweetheart, I'm pretty sure you're older than me."

"You make a valid point," placing a feather-light kiss on the back of her shoulder, letting his bare hands run up and down her spine, "But why would you forget?"

"One..." she breathed heavily, inhaling Avaric's intoxicating scent, "I'm in...bed...with you."

"Well aside from the obvious reasons," he replied making his hands run down the curve of her waist and along the flat plane of her stomach, "Number two," he breathed against the nape of her neck.

"Two..." she breathed heavily again, this time she had no reason to as why, "I have no reason. I just forgot. Maybe Elphaba and Fiyero had something to do with it."

"How?" he asked, twisting her, so that she now faced him.

"I don't know," before he could say something else she kissed him.

"What about this reason?" he asked against her lips.

"What reason?" she asked in a whisper.

"I seem to have forgotten it already," he kissed her once more and jumped out of bed and started dressing.

"I guess we have to get out now," she said throwing the covers off herself and bending over to retrieve her clothes.

"You know even after four years, you haven't changed one bit," he said at random while she was dressing herself.

Her head jerked upwards, "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"It is, believe me."

"I figured as much, but we have a certain daughter of ours to find."

He strode over to her in two steps, lacing his fingers with hers, "Lead the way."

**XoxoX**

"What?" Elphaba asked with shock, pulling back to look into his eyes. The ring box still in her hands, but she refused to open it.

"I said marry me," he said with a new air of confident taking step.

Silence came over to two.

Finally Elphaba spoke, "Why?"

"Because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I gathered as much, but really you could have anyone else in Oz and you picked _me _why?'

"Because," he said simply before shifting, so that her hands were now in his, "I love you that much was obvious, but I love you because you're different from anyone else I've met. People like Galinda come and go, but there is and only ever be someone like Elphaba once in a lifetime."

"What do you mean 'people like Galinda'?"

He have a small shrug of his shoulders, "You know, the perky, blonde, bubble-head, kind of girl, but you, Elphaba—" he gave her nose a small tap before continuing, "—are truly unique, no one could be more driven and passionate than you about any subject. So marry me."

Being at a loss of words she nodded, but finally found words again, "Yes! A thousand times yes!" A broad smile came over her face, softening her sharp features.

"Usually this is the time where we kiss, but considering that _little obstruction_ in our way, I'll just give you the ring."

His hands gently pried the ring box from her fingers and opening the lid, revealing a simple gold band with a pear cut diamond in the middle.

She gasped at the plainness of the ring, not because it was boring, but because something so plain could look so beautiful, "How'd you get this?"

"My grandmother gave it to me on her deathbed," he said slipping the ring on her fourth finger on her left before continuing, "she told me to give it to someone special. At the time I didn't think much of it because I well..." he scratched the top of his head in embarrassment, "I well...let's just say I was going through my 'Dancing Through Life' phase. I eventually forgot about the ring and I guess I kind of left it to the dust, and then I met you—"

"God, Yero, you're not going to do the whole big cliché of 'then I met you and my world changed and that ring seemed to glow your name'?"

"Actually I was going to say then I met you and I hated you at first sight, you infuriated me and were very rude to me—"

"You deserved it!" she retorted.

"I understand that much now, but back then I was selfish and a bit of a prick—"

"A bit is an understatement, my sweet."

"Yes, I guess it is," pressing a kiss to the side of her temple, "but I was a prick and an idiot. Then you came into the OzDust wearing that ridiculous hat and I'd never seen so much drive, you didn't care what the others said. You just kept on dancing. I commended you on that, I was driven by what others thought of me, so I was slightly jealous that you could do what you did. Back then I would have thought you were the last person I'd get married to, now..." he laced their fingers together, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand, "I would absolutely anything for you in a heartbeat."

"That was sweet, but please don't do something like that again. I'm very bad when it comes to sentimentality."

He chuckled, "One of the many reasons why I love you."

"What? Me and my lack of sentimentality?"

"Exactly."

"I guess I could."

"So now that I got that off my chest, what did you think of me? Was I jerk—"

Elphaba let out an emotionless scoff, "What time? Was it the time when you commented on my skin pigmentation? Or the time when you nearly ran over me? Or was it the time when you decided it would be funny to hide my essay all over campus? Or the time when ran away from me when we rescued the Lion Cub? Because in perfect honesty, back then, all those things hurt, but now—" brushing a stray dark brown, lock of hair off his face, "I think all those things kind of had a domino effect. I mean without all those insults, arguments and practical jokes, I would have never realised how nice and loving you could be."

"I guess...life works that way," at the confused look on Elphaba's face, he elaborated, "I mean life, is full of surprises. Look at us, we would have never thought another thing of one another if you didn't defy gravity and I insulted you back in the day."

"Yes, but even before I defied gravity I always thought about you. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I didn't defy gravity."

"I do too, but we can't change the past. I, Fiyero Tiggular, Prince of Vinkus, have loved you since we rescued that Lion Cub together and I have been hopelessly attracted to you since you came into the OzDust wearing that ridiculous hat, but I pretended I hated you for the sake of my image. So there's my confession."

"It's not really a confession, I admit that I was slightly attracted to you when we first met," at his smirk he had one, she continued, "But it wasn't because of your so-called 'princely charm', it was because of your eyes."

He raised an eyebrow.

"They say that the eyes are the window to the soul, but when I saw your eyes I saw so much more than a brainless, scandalous prince. I saw you, like you are today, but then you contradicted my notion by continuing to insult, argue and play practical jokes on me, then we rescued the Lion Cub and you were genuinely worried and I think I started loving you then, or when we met at the train station. Anywho, when's breakfast I'm hungry and I have two mouths to feed thanks to you."

He raised his hands in a sign of 'backing off', "Hey! I read somewhere that women aren't meant to eat more when they're pregnant, maybe a little, but not heaps. Also, they have an increased libido."

"Do you want to test that theory out?"

"How?" Raising an eyebrow, he didn't know what theory she wanted to test, but he had a pretty descent feeling.

"I have a few ideas..."

**XoxoX**

"Glinda? Is that really you?" Boq asked the woman sitting, placidly on the stone floor. As much as she didn't look like Glinda, Boq knew she was. Even though her, usually elegant waves of blonde hair were dishevelled and messy and her usually squeaky clean self was covered in mud, dirt and probably excrement of some kind. Boq had never seen a better sight in his life.

"Um...who are you?" Glinda's voice squeaked, higher than usual.

"Oh, right, it's me Boq," the tin man said.

"Biq? Is that really you? I thought you were less..." she scanned his tin body, "tin-like."

"Yes, I'll explain that later, right now we need to get you out of the Southstairs. I have currently subdued Morrible, but we need to get out before she wakes." He gestured for Glinda to follow and she obliged willingly. Boq held onto Felicity who had finally decided to stop wailing and lay in Boq's arms patiently and wait to be taken somewhere.

"Biq, what are you doing?" Glinda asked while walking around the labyrinth of the Southstairs.

"I'm rescuing you from Morrible. I don't' know what happened, but when we get to Elphaba and Fiyero I'll explain everything to them."

A sudden wave of coldness washed over Glinda, "Elphaba? As in my fiancé-stealing-ex best friend?" she scoffed with a coldness that Boq didn't know she had, "How is she by the way? Fiyero left her yet? If he did good for him."

"She's...pregnant, with Fiyero's baby. Running herself into the ground because you're gone. Got knocked unconscious because she trusted you. She put her life in danger just to get you out, so I highly recommend that you think before you speak," Boq said with a cold edge added to his words.

"She did that? Why?"

"Your her best friend, but she also has another best friend, Fiyero's sister Lyra."

"Mama?" Felicity asked as she heard her mother's name.

"Soon, Flick."

"Lyra has a daughter?" Glinda asked, she had met Lyra a couple of times, she seemed nice enough, but she would have never suspected that she had a daughter.

"Yep, so I would be wary about what you say around everyone."

Glinda nodded. She didn't know how much time had passed on while she was held hostage, but she wanted to fight the war she knew was coming.

**XoxoX**

"Oh my Oz! Flick! Oh my precious baby!" Lyra nearly knocked poor Boq over while getting to her daughter.

"Mama..." Felicity wheezed, "Can't breathe."

"Oh sorry, sweetheart," loosening her grip on her daughter.

"Daddy!" Felicity squealed as she saw Avaric appear out of the shadows.

"Hey Flick," taking Felicity out of Lyra's iron grip.

"I missed you daddy and mama," putting her small chin on the crook of her father's neck.

"I hate to interrupt this touching reunion, but we need to find Elphaba and Fiyero. They need to know about the details of this and how Morrible managed to kidnap Glinda and Flick."

"Yes, lead the way," Avaric said, pointing the direction of the door.

"I think it would be beneficial for them to know," Lyra added, holding Felicity on her hip, "Lead the way."

**XoxoX**

"Glinda!" was the first word Elphaba said when she stood up and answered the door, much to Fiyero's reluctance.

"Elphie!" Glinda squealed, all her pre-notions of loathing and hatred towards Elphaba melted away at the very sight of her. Giving her friend a tight hug, that was blocked by a rather large obstruction. Letting her friend go and looking down at her bloated stomach, "Elphaba you know there're this lovely thing called contraception."

Elphaba's eyes widened and at the same time her cheeks turned crimson, "We were caught up in the moment?" she tried meekly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Glinda tried to look reprimanding; it would have worked if she didn't have a grin plastered on her face.

Boq cleared his 'throat', "As touching as this is, we need to get details to what happened."

"Oh yes," Glinda said, popping herself down on an arm chair, as did Boq.

Fiyero sat down and Elphaba crawled onto his lap, as Fiyero held her by the waist. Avaric said down and Lyra moved herself next to him and Felicity fell asleep on her mother's lap.

"Well, I think it was a couple of months ago, that I think it was one of the servants approached me. They said they needed help dealing with one of the angry prisoners. I said that Morrible could handle it, I was unaware at the time that Oscar fired her—"

"Wait, back up, Oscar fired Morrible?" Fiyero asked with his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "He didn't tell me." A few minutes past when Fiyero clicked his fingers in a wave, "That must be why all my corps have been so secretive. There have been less people around and more shifts have been in place. I'm an idiot."

"Yero, heart, you are not an idiot, I'm sure Oscar had his reasons as to why he didn't tell you," Elphaba told him reassuringly.

"I guess, but what?"

"Um...Yero, I'm a bloated whale for a reason."

"Oh..." he looked sheepishly, "Must have been your pregnancy."

"Right, continue Glinda."

"Right, where was I? Oh yes, Morrible turns out was fired, and I headed to the Southstairs and Morrible intercepted me, I didn't think much of it, but when she knocked me unconscious ad drugged me, I was kinda put out for a while. But I think she paraded around the palace as me for a while."

"I think that was who cast that spell on Elphaba, Morrible. I know that she knows your baby will be of great power and that she wants her for her own selfish purposes," Boq said.

"How do you know this?" Lyra inquired.

Boq's face turned sombre, "I used to work for her," at everyone's shocked expressions written on their faces he elaborated, "I was mad at Elphaba for turning me into the Tin Man and I didn't know any better, but when she told me of her plan to kidnap a child and start killings I stopped being in league with her and switches sides."

"And how do we know you're not a double-crosser?" Lyra asked, sending a little glare his way.

"Would I be telling you this if I was a double-crosser?"

"He makes a valid point Ly, anyways, Glinda continue."

"Anywho, I was drugged then Felicity came screaming 'mama' all the time and I realised that Morrible kidnapped her. I guess weather is not Morrible's only specialty."

"So is transfiguration, so she could be anyone in this room," Elphaba said warily.

"Not possible I knocked her out, but to be on the safe side well go around and tell everyone something only our actual selves would know. I'll go first," Boq said, "I asked Nessa to the OzDust to get Glinda's attention, well back then it was Galinda."

"Boq everyone knows that," Fiyero said flatly, "Something else."

"Um...I used to read romance novels as a kid because I thought it would make me interesting to the opposite gender," Boq admitted reluctantly.

The room burst into laughter.

"Guys, not funny," Boq whined.

"Sorry, man, my turn," Fiyero said trying to catch his breath, "When I rescued the Lion Cub with Elphaba she referred to me as 'really stupid'."

"I did not," Elphaba protested, "I referred to you as 'not really stupid'. You got to do another one."

"When Elphaba and I made love for the first time she did this funny thing and it was really funny. She—"

Elphaba clamped her hand over Fiyero's mouth, "I think we've established that this is Fiyero," she turned to her fiancé and wacked him on the forehead, "I'm pretty sure you'd love everyone to know what you did as well."

"Okay," Glinda said changing the subject, I'm pretty sure that is definitely Elphaba and Fiyero. I have over one hundred pairs of shoes and when I gave Elphaba a makeover I called her beautiful and meant it."

"When I married Shen Shen, quite unwillingly, I had to sign a sheet that said I would never divorce her, unless on the bounds of infidelity and adultery. I also met Lyra at a Sale Convention in the Gillikin."

"That much is true," Lyra said, "Um...when I gave birth to Felicity I was in hospital for over six hours, I nearly hated every moment of it, until I saw my daughter."

"I think we have established that everyone is everyone. Although I'm pretty sure Flick is Flick because I rescued her," Boq said, the embarrassment from his confession was still raw.

"Anyway, how are we going to fight Morrible?" Glinda asked, "I mean with her new transfiguration powers she could be anyone now."

"Easy," Elphaba said, everyone's heads turned in unison at her, "fight fire with fire or in this case, magic with magic."

* * *

**This was a packed chapter. So much happened I don't know if anyone got confused. Anywho, updates might be slow because of my aunt. Sorry. Also I think I might only have about four chapters of this story to go. I might do an epilogue. Also it seems as if Elphaba has been pregnant foor agaes, don't worry she'll give birth very soon. **

**Larri**

**Smiles**

**x **


	23. Chapter 22: Prepare For Battle

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. Although I do own my shrine of wicked!**

**A/N: My internet kinda died again and so did my email and my PM system seems to have gone a bit spastic, so I can't email, PM or do anything like that! Even my MSN died! Not cool because I was meaning to send my friend's their edits of their assessment tasks and now I can't. Oh Shit! My Aunt is doing better for those who asked, we are going to find out if the Cancer has spread yet and I'm praying that it hasn't because I really love and her and she's my favourite Aunt. Actually I have two favourite Aunts, but the other one died of a brain tumour, yeah...my family's a bit odd in having the terrible disease gene. I know you shouldn't play favourites with family, but she has a little girl and the only one in my family to have a daughter, so she gets what it's like to have a girl. Anyway, I'm going to like cry now if I continue. I really don't want any sympathy; I just wanted you guys to know if I'm a little late on updates. Reviews I have no problems with. I think I'll get on with the chapter now, after my little problem session. Now the moment you've all been waiting for, wait till the end to get it, it has two meanings. Dedicated to xFroggyFernyCabbagex who gave me the loveliest review!**

* * *

**Chapter 22 **

**Prepare For Battle**

The gang made some initial plans to how to approach Morrible's capture. Although they were hoping she wasn't planning a war, they thought highly unlikely because Boq said he'd been stupid enough to hand over some anti-Wizard fans over to Morrible to be trained into helping her with the war.

"Well, that was smart, Boq!" Lyra said the sarcasm evident on her words.

"Hey! In my defence, I was a raving mad Tin Man at the time."

"And now you're not?" Lyra said sceptically.

"No, I actually want to help and make good in Oz now."

"Hey, that's what I wanted to do," Elphaba interjected, "No look at me." Gesturing madly to her bloated stomach.

Fiyero looked sheepish at the notion.

Elphaba sent him a glare. He laughed and kissed her temple.

"Well...Elphie, I'm sure that would have happened any other way," Glinda said smirking at the couple, who both reddened at the thought.

The rest of the group cried out in disgust, "Thanks for the mental image, Glin," Avaric cried shuddering at the very thought.

"Hey!" Lyra said, "I've actually seen them in the act, how do you think I feel?"

Avaric gave his lover a sympathetic yet mocking tap on the shoulder, "I feel sorry for you."

"Aw, thanks, sweetheart," Giving a small kiss before Glinda and Boq cried out in disgust once again.

"Okay, new rule, no PDAs while discussing how to ridify of Morrible," Glinda said.

"I second that motion," Boq said as quickly as Glinda said it.

"Fine then," both couple said after Fiyero gave Elphaba a quick kiss.

Glinda glared at them both before speaking once again, "So anyone got any brilliant ideas on how to do this?"

"Yes, well I think that even in her unconscious state she's still a threat," Elphaba said, taking a breath before continuing, "We need to have every single security measure in place. So that means I think we should stick to staying in the same room until she is disposed of."

"Disposed of?" Fiyero asked his fiancée wearily.

"Yes, disposed of, as in..."

"Dead," Lyra deadpanned.

"Actually, I was going to say we needed to get her into the Southstairs and into the magical containment cell, but dead works just fine."

"Yes, well I think it's a great idea and considering your apartment is the biggest Elphie, I think we could use it."

"Yes, well, there are two extra rooms...I think, I actually haven't had time to explore, considering, _someone..." _she jabbed one finger into Fiyero's arm, "has decided to keep me in bed and not in that way," she said before anyone could make any comments of the suggestiveness of those words.

"Okay, then I guess we can find out rooms, which ones are they?" Lyra asked, while picking Felicity up by her knee joints and back.

"There are who doors to left when you go down the hallway, take your pick," Fiyero said while tracing circles on Elphaba's stomach.

"Thanks, I'm sure Flick would love to see this," Avaric said, while walking with Lyra to the rooms.

"She would not!" Lyra protested, "I think that a child in the middle of a war is a bit of a predicament. No offense Elphie."

"None taken have a good night," Elphaba said sleepily before yawning.

"Speaking of nights I think we should call it night too, Fae," Fiyero said, helping Elphaba stand up.

"I agree, I think staying up last night was a bad idea," as they continued to walk to the bedroom.

"I know you know you had fun."

Elphaba blushed, "Well, I'm glad you did and I think your theory proved to be right."

"Oh, yes it did," he said before kissing Elphaba on the forehead.

"What theory?" Glinda asked from the living room.

"Should we tell her?" Elphaba asked Fiyero in a whisper.

"You know it'll gross her out."

"Precisely."

"Okay then," Fiyero said, shocked at the evil looking smirk firmly stitched on Elphaba's lips.

"Glin the theory was that I'd have an increased libido during pregnancy," Elphaba yelled back to Glinda and then she and Fiyero scurried into the bedroom before hearing Glinda's,

"ELPHIE!"

**XoxoX**

Morrible awoke to the sounds of clanging metal and the grunts of men and women alike.

"Madame," the first man replied getting on one knee and bobbing his head as a sign of respect.

"Where am I?" Morrible demanded.

"A secret passageway of the Southstairs; only the guards know about it, except Captain Tiggular."

Morrible scoffed, "That brainless idiot doesn't know a thing. I wonder why he bothered to promote him."

"Image is everything, Madame," the man said still in his crouched position.

"You may rise," Morrible said as if she ordered him around.

He rose, "Madame, we are preparing for battle, we have commandeered some of the equipment from the weapons room, but we are in dire need for more supplies. If we took too much someone would suspect an Uprising."

"They already suspect, but I could try a replication spell."

"That would suit us fine Madame," the man said leading Morrible through a labyrinth of paths and hallways to discover the source of all the noise. Men and women she recognised that were part of the Wizard's Guard were chatting ominously to each other, whilst others participated in practise fights. Others were sharpening tools and adding bullets into the guns.

"How'd you recruit all these people?" Morrible inquired to the man.

"News travels fast throughout the barracks of the guards. Once some of us heard that an Uprising was upon, some of us jumped at the opportunity. Some just want revenge on the witch for carrying out all these misdeeds on Oz, whilst others have a need for blood."

"And which are you?" Morrible pressed.

"Revenge on the witch. She burnt my family to death. I want their blood for hers. Maybe even kill a certain someone special to her heart in the process."

"Well, I could give you a number of names, but I first must do a replication spell, you're going to need a lot more to infiltrate the palace."

"I know, we may have large numbers, but there are still those that are loyal to the Wizard, without them we are still outnumbered," the man said.

"I think I can fix that."

"How?"

"I could try a replication spell on some of the people, doubling your numbers in an instant. It's risky, I've never tried it."

"Yes, the more numbers the better."

"Good, lead the way."

**XoxoX**

"Fae?" Fiyero asked halfway during the night, while the sun was still down and the moon shimmered high in the night sky.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled.

"Do you think Morrible's planning an Uprising?"

"I have no doubt," she mumbled once again.

"What if she succeeds?"

"She won't," Elphaba insisted, whilst pulling the covers over herself.

"How do you know?" he asked just as she was about to close her eyes.

"We have two magicians on our side. They only have one, now shut up and let me go to sleep."

"What if they recruit more?"

Elphaba groaned, "They probably will, but I don't know yet. It's not like I can make a mental connection with her."

"Can you make a mental connection with anyone?" he asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Want to try?"

"No," she deadpanned, "I want to go to sleep."

"Fine then. Sleep, sweet dreams, Fae," she said kissing her shoulder and wrapping around her stomach. Before falling into a dream filled sleep.

Elphaba on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Her dreams were filled with death and despair. It appeared as if she was there, but couldn't do anything. Images of Morrible winning and taking over Oz filled her mind, Elphaba felt so helpless. She saw people she loved, Fiyero, Nessa, Glinda, Lyra and more, right in front of her slaughtered, whilst she lived. Years passed and Morrible was still in control, she'd found the solution to immortality. Citizens of Oz continued to rebel and fight back to get a better ruler for Oz. Elphaba noted the presence of Arianna Fay, who'd been brainwashed to believe her mother, was wicked. Elphaba cried at the thought of her own daughter hating her. More years passed and Morrible was still in control, Elphaba was aging and she wanted nothing more than to die. It was better than the life she was living. The citizens of Oz, no longer rebelled against Morrible's antics. Many more years passed and Elphaba had finally passed. She saw her life flash before her eyes in small snippets. Everything from her childhood up to the moment she died. A new scene flashed in front of her, but instead of it being from the future, it was from the present. Elphaba saw Morrible replicating and multiplying weapons as well as people for the Uprising. Then it suddenly clicked in place for Elphaba, but before she saw more she woke.

Her forehead was covered in sweat and her dress clung to her body. It was still the middle of the night; Fiyero lightly snoring beside her. She smiled and slowly and quietly crept out of the bed. Heading towards the balcony. Situating herself on the bench that overlooked the city. Here it looked untouched; peaceful. Something Elphaba had never discovered in her whole life. Peace.

Elphaba heard steps approaching her. Standing up; she pulled a thread of magic, willing to throw it to anyone at the very second, but once she saw the figure, she sighed with relief.

"Elphie, what are doing out here?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba shrugged, "I couldn't sleep," sitting herself back on the bench.

"Same here," Glinda said sitting her dainty self on the bench, "It's really happening, isn't it. The Uprising I mean."

"Yeah it is," Elphaba said casting her eyes downwards.

"We'll get through it Elphie, we always do," Glinda affirmed, but Elphaba wasn't convinced.

"It's not only about me anymore," Elphaba whispered quietly, absentmindedly rubbing circles on her stomach.

"We'll still get through it, even if you have a baby halfway during the Uprising," Glinda said.

"I hope that doesn't happen, I promised myself that I would look after her."

"Her?" Glinda raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"I had a vision when I was knocked unconscious about my baby and I was told by my mother."

"Your mother?" Glinda mirrored the face she had before.

"She was a ghost or a figment of my imagination."

"Oh..."

Silence.

"Glin, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Stealing Fiyero, being a bad friend, getting pregnant, putting your life in danger, you know all that stuff."

"Oh Elphaba," Glinda said, pulling her blonde curls away from her eyes, "I may be a little temperamental, but I still will always be your best friend."

"But..." Elphaba stuttered out, "I stole your one chance at a happy life."

Glinda gave a hard laugh, "Happy? You call my old life happy?"

Elphaba looked sheepish, "If it wasn't happy, then what do you call it?"

"A lie."

Elphaba was puzzled at her friend's answer, cocking her head to one side, "Explain."

"Well, when Fiyero and I got together everything was perfect, like we were on our own little cloud. Then I became friends with you and everything was perfect, but that day when Doctor Dillamond disappeared, something happened. I don't know what, but suddenly he changed, in the blink of an eye. He started thinking and reading, worrying that his assignments weren't going to get handed in on time, then that episode at the train station made me think if he was in love with you, but being my naive self I just changed my name, thinking it would trigger his attention, I failed dismally though," Glinda hung her head, clearly in shame.

"Hey," Elphaba said trying to liven her friend's spirits, "I like you name."

"Thanks Elphie, anyways, you defied gravity and he became obsessed with trying to find you, so obsessed it would make Boq think he was normal when he was chasing after me."

Elphaba laughed.

"Yes, anywho, he became Captain of the Guard and continued to be as obsessive. It was like I didn't know him anymore; he worked late nights and woke up extremely early. When you came back it was like his whole perception changed. He smiled and you seemed like a shining beacon to him, I didn't know any better. When I found out that he was in love with you I was in serious denial. I couldn't believe that he would choose you over me; I mean no offense Elphie, but the green girl over the perfect one? It seemed whacked up at first, but then realised that love is unconditional. You can't make someone love you. Love changes you for good. So I realised that, but look at you now Elphie..." she gestured up and down Elphaba.

"What?" Elphaba asked, looking to see if anything was wrong.

Glinda laughed, "I just mean look at the changes on you. Back at Shiz you loathed the idea of having children. Now you're pregnant. I just goes to show how much love changes you."

"I guess it does, don't worry Glin," Elphaba said, taking her friend's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, "You'll find love someday."

"I know. My time will come, but just let it be yours for a moment."

**XoxoX**

Morrible was seething. The time was near to attack the palace. They would be unsuspecting and Morrible got her hands on that green abnormity, she would get her baby for the power she needed to rule Oz, with the correct and proper education, the witch's baby would be hers. _So much power._

"It's time," Morrible declared to the group below her, whilst she stood on the podium.

Cheers and roars of victory were heard as they ascending into the abyss of the Southstairs.

**XoxoX**

"Fiyero!" Elphaba said, shaking him gently.

He moaned and rolled onto his other side.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba said continuing to shake him.

He moaned, "Go away, Fae. Let me sleep."

_Typical,_ Elphaba tried a different tactic, "Fiyero! My water broke!"

His head shot up in an instant.

"Morning, my sweet," she said kissing him.

"That was mean," Fiyero replied kissing her temple then nose.

"I know, you still love me though."

"True."

They both laughed.

Suddenly the door burst open, the doors bashing against the walls with a big 'clang' and a messenger came in, wearing a disturbed look on his face.

"What?" Fiyero asked.

"Your presence is needed in the war room right this instant, Captain Tiggular."

"What for?" Fiyero asked, being called Captain Tiggular again in eight months did not feel normal.

"Morrible's leading an Uprising and they already have the Wizard."

* * *

**So uberly sorry for the cliffie. I wanted to end this chapter on something else, but it's late and I'm tired. Anywho, I can't update this for 3 weeks because I have yearly exams ahead and if I fail, I'm in deep , deep Shiz. Anywho, how you enjoyed. 3 chapters more of this story to go and Falling Over Again, becomes my priority. **

**Larri**

**Smiles**

**x**


	24. Chapter 23: The Final Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: I know I said three weeks, but I was just itching to write this. Anyways, I spent most of my morning on Photoshop doing stuff with wicked and I somehow managed to get six hours of study in there. What the fudgey muffins? Anways, here is the lovely chappie. Ps. Miriam wrote most of the chapter, I merely put the A/N note up and gave it a very bad once over. Major angst ahead, I cried during it. Be warned. **

**Larri**

**Smiles**

**x **

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**The Final Battle**

_"Your presence is needed in the war room right this instant, Captain Tiggular."_

_"What for?" Fiyero asked, being called Captain Tiggular again in eight months did not feel normal._

_"Morrible's leading an Uprising and they already have the Wizard."_

**XoxoX**

"How'd that happen?" Fiyero asked, his voice emphasising his shock.

"We don't know, sir, he was reported last in his chambers. A maid came in to clean it, and there was a not signed by Morrible," The messenger said before leaving.

"But how'd she get in? I thought there were patrols on!" Fiyero exclaimed to the ceiling.

"Yero, stop with the yelling, you're giving me a headache," Elphaba said, collapsing on the chair.

Fiyero was at her side in a heartbeat, "Sorry, you okay?" he asked, brushing a stray lock of ebony out of her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she waved it off.

"Good, I'm going to help find the wizard, stay here and don't answer the door to _anyone." _

Elphaba shook her head adamantly, "I'm coming with you."

"What?"

"I'm coming with you and if we argue we're wasting time."

"But I don't want you to get hurt," he said to her.

"I know, my sweet," she said lacing her fingers around his neck, "But if you die out there today I don't know what I'd do." Whispering the last part.

"If I die, you have to promise me to keep fighting, if not for my sake, for our baby's. She deserves at least one parent in her life."

"Fiyero..." Elphaba chewed at her bottom lip, she knew she would need to keep fighting on, but she would miss him for all eternity. She would never admit this to anyone, but she needed him, more than he could ever possible need her. Elphaba inwardly scoffed at the prospect at needing someone ever, but that was only the Wicked Witch Of The West talking, not Elphaba Thropp. Elphaba Thropp was Fae, Fiyero's lover and fiancée, Elphie, Glinda best friend and Fabala, Nessarose's sister.

_Nessarose! She had no protection from Morrible. Shiz! _She'd been too busy with her pregnancy, Fiyero and Glinda's disappearance, she'd forgotten about her sister.

"Fiyero! Nessa!" Elphaba said, heaving herself off the armchair and moving towards the door, as Fiyero followed her, they both moved towards the War Room where all the Lieutenants of the Wizard were arguing until Fiyero stepped into the room. The silence was nerve racking, the breathing of the soldiers was calm and quiet.

"Soldiers as you are aware Morrible is planning an Uprising. We have two missions, one, find the Wizard and two, dispose of Morrible and her army."

"But sir," one of the soldiers said, "Many people of her army, used to be with us, now they've gone rogue."

Fiyero thought about that for a while, while they were rogues, they might have been people he knew and Fiyero knew how hard it was pretending to hate someone he knew or cared about, he glanced at Elphaba, who was sitting in the corner chair of the war room observing the surroundings, he'd given her a chance and looked at her in a different light, loved her and she was pregnant, even though it was accidental, he couldn't think of a better person to have a child with, "Anyone you know, take as a prisoner, if you must kill them...then do so."

The soldiers murmured in agreement before lining up in their battalions and awaiting their orders from Fiyero.

"My first order for you is to—" Fiyero was about to say, 'find Morrible', but instead he said, "spend time with your loved ones before battle. You guys might not come back and I think it'd be better if you said goodbye. You have two hours."

A wave of confusion waved over the soldiers, but not contradicting their Captain, they merely walking out of the war room chattering away with each other. When the last solider was about to leave, he stopped short.

"Sir, thank you."

"For what?" Fiyero asked with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Letting me see my wife before I got o battle, it means the world to me."

"You're welcome."

The man left the war room before saying another word.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes," she said before shuffling towards him.

"Do you think I did the right thing, by letting those men and women say goodbye to their loved ones?"

"Yes, my sweet, you did, you want to know why though?"

He nodded.

"One, I know what it's like to never say goodbye to a loved one before they die and trust me it's not nice, two, you get a longer time to say goodbye to me, and three, those men need to be able to trust you and not worry about anything during battle. And they won't because they'll have the benefit of knowing they spent time with someone they loved before they died."

"I guess so..."

"Fiyero, look at me."

He did.

"I mean really look at me."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just look at me, don't think, just look."

He did and he saw chocolate brown eyes, mixed with wavy ebony tresses. He saw her graceful mouth that he kisses every night before bed, her prominent cheekbones and the emerald green skin he loves so very much, but he ignored the physical and looked towards the emotional, he saw love, devotion and love in her eyes, he looked into her soul and saw happiness, even though it was before a war, sadness for he may not return and with knowing the last part, he pulled her into his arms and held onto her tightly. He never wanted to let go of her, caressing the apple of her cheek, dropping a kiss on her forehead and wiping the tears glistening on her face.

He shushed her, "Don't cry Fae. Please don't."

"I can't help it," she said, "You're going off to fight Morrible, while I'm supposed to hang here and hope for the best."

"Fae listen—"

"No, Fiyero, just hear me out, I love you, more than you could possibly imagine—"

"I have a feeling—"

It was her turn to cut him off, "No you wouldn't, I need you, Fiyero, more than food and air, you were my salvation when I came to the Palace, you saved me from choosing to disappear again and I did that because I saw the future before I can here to the Palace. A future where we left Oz and I turned you into a scarecrow, I saw it all Fiyero and it scared me. Me, a dream scared me! Of all the people, I wanted a better future, so I changed it. Accepted the wizard's offer, but I didn't know what would happen."

"Fae, I need you too, not because you are my salvation, but because I love you."

"I love you too," she kissed him; it was sweet and sensual, like a thousand bells chiming in perfect harmony. The fire that resided deep within them came aflame with a single touch, it wasn't like any other of the other kisses they shared; they knew their time with each other was limited and as she cast a spell locking the door and he divested her of her clothes, contentment washed through them as they became one. Performing their dance as if they'd practised it. It was inevitable, and even though their time together was limited and he may not return, Elphaba smiled as Fiyero kissed her bloated stomach.

_I love you, so much, Fiyero. _And even though she didn't say it, he knew. And with that knowledge he would die a happy man, knowing she had given him her trust, her soul, her heart and her body.

And their dance began once again.

**XoxoX**

Boq, Lyra, Avaric, Felicity and Glinda were anxiously waiting to hear more news about the Wizard, even though he was an old fart sometimes, Glinda wouldn't have anyone else in charge.

"When this going to end?" Boq thought out loud.

"I highly doubt anytime now, Boq, they still need to get the army ready and plan the military attack, plus the best course of action," Glinda said tiredly, giving an unattractive yawn.

"What are you tired for?" Lyra asked cradling Felicity in her lap.

"Mama, what's going to end?" Felicity asked sucking her thumb, as Lyra tried to pry Felicity's finger out of her mouth.

"Never mind, Flick, Av can you put Flick to bed," Lyra said while brushing her daughter's strawberry blonde locks.

"Sure, come on Flick, mama's being mean and making you go to bed early."

"Avaric, do not teach our daughter bad habits," Lyra reprimanded, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. _It was nice to have a family._

"Whatever," he said as he carried Felicity to the room.

"Anyway, what do we do for the time being?" Glinda asked.

"We wait," Lyra answered softly.

"For what?" Boq asked.

"A miracle."

**XoxoX**

"Okay men, file out," Fiyero said. The latest escapade with Elphaba on the War Room couch had given him a renewed sense of purpose and a reason to live.

One by one the Battalions of men filed out of the war room, soldiers were being placed all around the Emerald City, while some were heading towards the outer regions of Oz and defending there, the other armies of Oz has been warned and had their soldiers at the ready of something bad happened. Fiyero and three groups of Battalions were staying near the Palace to prevent any attacks. A bunch of sneaks and spies had been sent to infiltrate the palace to try and find the Wizard.

"Fiyero," Elphaba called to him from the couch.

"Yes?" he asked her, while putting the strap over his shoulder.

"Stay safe, if not for mine for our baby's I don't want to be a parent without you," she was on the verge of tears again.

She pulled her into a tight embrace, burying his head into her soft tresses, "I'll try, don't cry for me Fae, save your tears and I promise you I'll be there when you give birth, if in spirit then so be it."

Elphaba shut her eyes, trying to forget that this might be the last time they might see each other. Diverting her attention to the floorboards in the War Room, Fiyero tilted her chin up and kissed her softly; putting every single emotion he was feeling in a single kiss.

"I love you, Yero, please come back."

"I will, Fae, I will, love you." He unwillingly let her go and left the war room, blowing Elphaba a kiss. Elphaba waved a said goodbye, as she trudged to her room. Walking along the marble corridors passively, until she felt someone slam her into the wall. She gasped when she saw who it was.

"Hello, dearie. Miss me?" Morrible asked in a sardonic tone.

Elphaba kicked Morrible with her foot, making the older woman groan in pain, giving Elphaba enough time to escape. Even though Elphaba was pregnant, she could still run, Elphaba found a broom along the way, enchanting it as she ran, she saw the door up ahead, casting a spell to open the door, Elphaba jumped on the broom and flew up to the sky. Defying Gravity.

Below she saw men and women armed and fighting Morrible's soldiers. The clanging of metal swords in combat. The shots of guns as they made their way through the skin of their victims. The 'swoosh' of the arrows as they pierced the opponent's heart. Encasing herself in a physical barrier of protection, in case any of the arrows decided to come her way. Searching the surrounding for Fiyero, Elphaba found him in combat with three others. Elphaba gave out a gasp, as she saw him fall to the ground. Acting reflexively, Elphaba extended her barrier towards her lover.

As the metal hit the barrier the men with their swords drawn were rebounded by the magic and flew to the ground, one of the men's head hit a stone and he died instantly. Fiyero cracked one eye open to see Elphaba up in the sky defying gravity and using her magic to send attacks towards Morrible's soldiers. Fiyero smiled, as he warded off another soldier.

Elphaba sent magical attacks towards Morrible's army, as she was about to send another, a blonde appeared the battle scene, sending magical attacks towards some of Morrible's soldiers as well, they worked as efficiently as Elphaba's, but were lacking the strength of the Grand Vizier's. Elphaba flew to the ground, Broom in one hand and somehow her hat was now sitting on her head.

"Together Elphie?" Glinda asked, as she blew another attack towards Morrible's soldiers.

"You can bet on that," Elphaba said, as she and Glinda let out attacks at the simultaneously, together they fought against Morrible's soldiers.

One by one the soldiers of Morrible slowly died, until there was only one left, as one of Fiyero's soldiers skewered him. They were all out of breath. Breathing and panting heavily. Sweat drenched their forehead.

"I'm glad that's done," Glinda puffed out.

A cackle was heard from behind them.

Everyone single head that was still attached to their neck was craned in Morrible's direction.

"Did you think I'd make it that easy? Did you?" Morrible asked, "No, I have doubled numbers, COME MY MINONS!" Morrible said as she flew up into the sky and started attacking the Fiyero's soldiers.

As soon as she said that, men lined up row after row appeared.

"Oh shiz," Glinda said, as they charged towards Fiyero's unsuspecting soldiers. They were skewered in instants, but Elphaba and Glinda used magical attacks on them, but they had no affect on them. Although they seemed to be real, they didn't die when sword blade, bullets and arrow hit them, but they could fight and they were resistant to magic.

"Glin, this isn't working," Elphaba said, a few minutes later.

"Tell me about it, what's going on?"

Elphaba pondered on the thought, while surrounding herself and Glinda in a shield. Then suddenly it came as an epiphany.

"Their replications."

"Wha?"

"Replications, basically they're the same people copied, I read it in a book once. I didn't think it could actually work. Essentially they're magic based, which is why they're immune to magic and they can wield a sword because the person they've been copied from must have used a sword for their choice of weapon. They are also impenetrable because their like ghost, clear and see though, but they can move objects, unless the creator is killed." Elphaba finished the explanation as she hoped on her broom, moving towards Morrible.

"Morrible!" Elphaba yelled as loud as she could do, sweat dotted her forehead, but this was far from over.

"Dearie, you decided to show up, I was wondering when you were going to."

"Enough talk," Elphaba said through gritted teeth, "I have a battle to win."

"You," Morrible gave out an unattractive snort by Elphaba's standards of her, which weren't very high, "you mean _I_ have a battle to win."

"Be prepared to lose."

"Lose what, I have nothing to lose, you on the other hand have to think about the bigger picture."

"What are you talking about, I know you care about a lot of people, Fiyero, Glinda, Nessa, Boq, Lyra, Felicity, Miriam, Arianna Fay and many more, but that's the problem, you care too much, so be prepared to lose," Morrible said, as she aimed a flash of green light towards Elphaba. Elphaba blocked it and sent Morrible a flash of her own white light. They kept on doing that, sending each other flashes of lights and blocking it. For Elphaba it wasn't working, she needed a way to defeat Morrible, while thinking Morrible used the dirtiest trick in the book, she looked at Elphaba's soul, twisting and distorting it, Morrible looked at Elphaba's memories, finding ones to distort and twist into different ideas, Elphaba tried to fight it, but she fell from her broom. Her body cutting through the sky; a drop of black and green in a blue backdrop, Morrible continued to twist Elphaba's soul as she fell. Glinda blew her friend a bubble and caught her, Fiyero was at her side in an instantly, trying to stop her from withering and fidgeting from Morrible's doings. He tried to console her as did Glinda, but nothing worked.

Fiyero remembered a promise he gave to Elphaba a long time ago,

"_To you Fae, my soul mate, lover, the mother of my child, I promise to give you my heart, body, soul and life when necessary." _

Making it literal, Fiyero sliced his blade across his neck, the blood spilling over Elphaba and he collapsed to the ground. Inhaling his last breath, his last thought was, _I love you Elphaba, I wish I could see Ari grow up, but I can't. I'm saving you and Ari, two lives for the price of one._ His breathing stopped as did his heartbeat. Elphaba stopped withering and fidgeting, her eyes opened, as she saw Fiyero on the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she heard the cries of anguish and distain from the soldiers because of the death of their Captain. Elphaba cried small tears, but she would not let Fiyero's sacrifice go to waste. She gently laid him on the ground, looking at him with tears, the pain in her heart was suffocating her, the grief overwhelmed her, but she promised Fiyero she'd keep on living without him, while Morrible stood their cackling.

"Oh dearie, see what I meant about caring too much, if you didn't love Fiyero so much, you wouldn't feel so much pain. Is it really worth it?"

Elphaba's automatic response was 'no', but as she thought about all the times Fiyero and her shared together, the good and the bad, and even though the pain was unbearable, she'd get back on her feet. She always did, "Yes, because even though I will always have the chance of losing someone, it's better to have loved and lost than never loved at all." With a powerful cry, Elphaba diverged herself into Morrible's soul, seeing her twisted thoughts, looking through her memories, seeing her abusive childhood that turned her cold, the one night stand with the man she loved, but didn't get loved in return. Elphaba rifled through the memories, turning them to dust as she went along. Until reaching the final memory, Elphaba shredded it to pieces, while saying a spell.

Morrible fell back limp, Elphaba checked for a pulse. There was none, while also magically checking it. Morrible was definitely dead.

The soldiers cheered with happiness as the replications disappeared and were all congratulating each other, while paying their respects to their fallen Captain. As they disappeared Glinda surveyed the damaged, Morrible's soldiers were all dead, along with Fiyero and some of his men. Glinda looked around for Elphaba, finding her near Fiyero's fallen form. Elphaba performed some magic to clean him up, mending the laceration on his neck, fixing the bruising and cuts on his arms.

"Elphaba, there was nothing you could have done," Glinda tried to tell her, crouching to her friend's level.

"I know, Glin, but I miss him so much and it's been what, ten minutes?"

"Two hours," Glinda told her friend softly.

Elphaba sobbed on his chest, as Glinda saw a glint of gold on her friend's left hand.

"Elphie, were you doing to get married?" Glinda asked with caution.

Elphaba who was too choked up to say anything, merely nodded, before burying herself in Fiyero's chest again and sobbing.

Glinda rubbed her friend's shoulder reassuringly.

After Elphaba's tear ducts went dry, she removed the ring on her left hand and read the inscription on the inner ring, Fiyero had told her about, but never got around to looking at.

"To my heart, I would give everything," Elphaba read out quietly before putting the ring into Fiyero's jacket pocket, "I love you Fiyero, so much," Elphaba shed one tear, which landed on Fiyero's jacket. Wanting to wish him a proper farewell, Elphaba touched him with magic, finding his heart and soul, looking for his most treasured memory.

"Elphaba, what are you doing?" Glinda asked.

"Looking for his most treasured memory."

"How?"

"Magic, it'd be in his heart somewhere."

Glinda said no more.

Looking through his heart Elphaba found the memory, gasping at which one it was. Although Elphaba was shocked at his choice, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Which one was it?" Glinda asked.

"The Lion Cub."

"That what?"

"Never mind, I'm going to miss waking up with him every morning, telling me it's alright."

"Yeah, it's going to be different without him."

"I wish that it didn't have to be like this."

"Like what?" Glinda asked.

"With him dying I guess that everything happens for a reason."

"I guess it does."

"I know," Elphaba grabbed the blade that was still clutched pushing the button that drew the blade back in, Elphaba read out the old battle symbols used back when the Ozmas was in reign.

"To my heart, I would give everything," Elphaba placed the blade back in its sheath, "I love you too Fiyero." Burying herself on his chest, Glinda watched Elphaba, she had never seen her like this, she seemed so vulnerable, so weak.

"Glinda, what would you wish for?" A voice asked.

"For Fiyero to be alive," she said absentmindedly, not even noticing the voice asking her.

"Done," the voice said, before Glinda could understand what was going on, she saw it. The angel flying back up to the sky, dressed in white and aiming a beam of light towards Fiyero, which Elphaba failed to see.

"Elphaba..." he groaned.

Elphaba's eyes shot open, looking to his azure depths, seeing flecks of purple throughout his eyes, she went to touch his face, "Are you real?"

"I am, Fae, I love you and never want to leave again." He brought her face towards him and kissed her, making every inch of her sadness dissolve into nothingness, her tears faded and she sniffled. Before a pain shot up her spine, Elphaba cried out, before doubling over in pain.

"Fae? He asked, you okay?"

"No, my water broke," she cried out breathlessly, before collapsing into his arms, with a cry of pain.

* * *

**Miri: Now I would never kill off Fiyero, I love him too much, and I'm pretty sure Tragic loves him as well.**

**Tragic: Hey, just because my boyfriend's Fiyero when I was Elphaba, does not mean I wouldn't kill him off, in fact I think it would have been better if you did.**

**Miri: Gasp, well I wrote the plotline and Fiyero and Elphaba don't die. **

**Tragic: Anyways, I think it was bad, long, but very bad.**

**Miri: I wrote it, you fart head. **

**Tragic *sarcastically* love you too. **

**Miri: Anyways, two more chapters and we are done. Woot woot. Sorry I've been noexistant on the boards, my bad, too busy with my new boyfriend. **

**Tragic: I told you so...**

**Miri: Would you like me to go over the one Bang You're Dead sent you.**

**Tragic NO!**

**Miri: I told you so.**

**Tragic: Shut up, you wrote this and you were crying.**

**Miri: broadcast it to the whole world why don't you.**

**Tragic: You still love me.**

**Mir: I'll get back to you on that.**

**Tragic: Hey!**

**Miri: review please. **

**Larri and Miri**

**smiley faces **

**xoxo**


	25. Chapter 24: Wouldn't Change Anything

**Disclaimer: I can lay claim to nonesth. **

**A/N: Hiya, it's Miriam, I wrote this because Tragic is going, and I quote, "I'm going to fail all my exams, so I must study!" Even when I told her, she'd been studying for 11 hours on the weekend and should stop to write this. Anyways, I hope you likey, the second last chapter of Defying All Odds, next is the epilogue. Anyways, Review please. Also Tragic's aunt is going to die, they just found out her cancer is terminal. My prayers are with you Tragic! :( so the boards might be a bit without Tragic for a while, also she thanks the support she's been getting. She loves you all. **

**WickedObsessed22, I apologise that it was confusing. **

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Wouldn't Change Anything **

"_Fae? Fiyero asked, "You okay?"_

"_No, my water broke," she cried out breathlessly, before collapsing into his arms, with a cry of pain. _

**XoxoX**

Everything passed in a flurry. Elphaba, in too much pain to walk and Fiyero who was still too weak to move, let alone carry Elphaba, was currently sitting by her side, while she leaned against a tree, while the contractions travelled up her spine, leaving her breathless and tired. Glinda had run to the infirmary to get the midwife, being too tired and too weak to conjure up a bubble to fit Elphaba and Fiyero in it.

"You know what sucks about this day?" Elphaba asked Fiyero, trying to make a conversation with him, while she waited for Glinda to come back.

"What Fae?" he asked trying not to wince from Elphaba clutching his hand so hard it almost turned white.

"Our child is born on the day that I'll have to remember you killed yourself as well."

"At least we'll have a story to tell them when they're older," Fiyero joked.

"That's not funny," Elphaba said, as another contraction hit her spine.

"Sorry, don't worry Fae, Glinda will come any minute now and we'll be alright," Fiyero said, kissing her forehead.

"I hope so," she screamed in pain once more, "Oh, Oz I hate you for putting me in this much pain."

"I figured as much, Fae, don't worry, this is the only child I plan on having."

"What happened to the houseful of kids you wanted while you were at Shiz?"

Fiyero laughed, "That was before I realised how much pain I'd put you in while you gave birth."

"Funny," Elphaba replied with a sarcastic undertone, "where are you Glinda?"

"She'll be here soon, Fae," Fiyero said reassuringly, even though he was getting worried.

"Fiyero..." Elphaba said breathlessly.

"Don't talk," he said while stroking her hair comfortingly.

"I thought you loved it when I spoke."

"When you're not giving birth, yes, your voice is so very lovely."

"Fiyero, I need to push."

His eyes jumped in alarm, "I thought it had to be hours till you had to push. That's how it is with normal women anyway."

"Well, I'm not normal am I?"

"Very true," he said restraining himself from laughing.

"Fiyero, I need...to...push," she managed to get through her clenched teeth.

"Hey, what am I suppose to do?" he asked dumbly.

"Catch our baby, you idiot!" Elphaba yelled at him, which he cowered at.

"Okay, okay, okay," He said, "everything will be okay."

"I don't think so; the last time I saw someone give birth they died."

_Mama I need you._

_You don't need me Fabala, you have everyone you need. _

_Mama..._

_Fabala, you need to let me go, you have your own daughter to look after and you have someone to look after you. Let me go._

_Mama..._

_Fabala, you don't need me, you have everyone, including Nessarose, who will love to meet her niece soon, but promise me Fabala, that you will remember me forever._

_I promise, mama._

_My work here is done._

_Mama, I need you to teach me things though, I need you._

_You don't Fabala, I'm sure someone would love to teach you things, a certain someone next to your side._

_Fiyero?_

_He wants to teach you about art, poetry and everything you used to think was useless in life. Bye Fabala. Love me forever._

_Bye, Mama. _

"Elphaba! You will live; you're not going to die," Fiyero said, snapping her out of her reverie, she could _not _die, "Fae, I still need to show you the rest of Oz and how to live life. Fae, I need you."

Elphaba gave out an unladylike snort, "I'll try," she said through clenched teeth, "Fiyero I need to push."

"Okay, I'm here, I'll catch her, I promise you, Fae."

"I love you," was all she said, "If I don't live—"

"Don't talk like that."

"Fiyero, hear me out, if I don't live promise me you'll look after everyone, Nessa included."

"I promise."

"Thank you, now I really need to push."

"Then push away, Fae," he said stripping off his jacket.

Elphaba gave out a scream.

**XoxoX**

Glinda was shocked, for lack of a better word, to see Elphaba lying in Fiyero's embrace Fiyero under a tree with a...baby, wrapped in Fiyero's jacket in Elphaba's arms. Glinda saw the sweat gleaming from Elphaba's forehead.

"Well I see I was late," Glinda remarked from a distance.

Elphaba looked up at her friend, "Yeah you were, what took you so long?"

"The midwife was unavailable."

"Oh..." Elphaba said with an understanding.

"I doesn't matter anyways," Fiyero said gazing down at his daughter.

Glinda smiled, "What you going to call her?"

"Arianna Fay," they said in sync.

"When'd you figure that one out?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba looked up at Fiyero, "Um...a couple weeks ago, I think."

Fiyero laughed and kissed Elphaba's sweat-gleamed forehead, "I think it was."

"So Glinda, do you want to be a godparent?" Elphaba asked.

"I..." Glinda was speechless.

"Ha, see I was right, Fae, she is speechless. I never thought that would happen."

"You're not the one who recently gave birth," Elphaba quickly rebutted.

"That's beside the point; do you want to be a godparent though Glinda?" Fiyero asked.

"I would be honoured."

"Good, because the idea of my sister being a godparent scares me."

"She's a parent though, Yero."

"Point taken."

"Glin do you want to hold your godchild?"

"Really Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, because you're my best friend and the godparent to Ari, so you deserve to."

Glinda approached Elphaba as she held Arianna Fay out towards her. Glinda picked up the baby.

"She's so small," Glinda commented.

Ari yawned and opened her eyes, Glinda gasped as she saw the colour. They were the exact same shade as Fiyero's, as Glinda looked closer she noticed similarities between Ari, Fiyero and Elphaba. She had Elphaba's prominent cheekbones, Fiyero's nose and eyes, and Nessa's skin colour, "I don't think anyone would question the paternity or maternity of Ari."

"I hope so."

"You know it's funny, life doesn't turn out how you expect it would," Glinda said wistfully as she gave Ari back to Elphaba.

"I know," Fiyero said, helping Elphaba up, who winced at her post birth contractions, but kept walking to the palace with Ari in her arms, greeted by thes hocked expressions of the guards, Glinda explained the situation and they congratulated them both. Fiyero kept a firm grip on Elphaba's waist, in a normal situation she would have shrugged him off, but in the circumstances, she didn't care, she was a mother and everything was almost perfect. The couple and Glinda moved back to their apartments where they were greeted by Avaric, Lyra and Boq, who were shocked to see a baby in Elphaba's arms.

"Oh my oz, she's so small," Lyra said, as she held the infant.

"Congratulations, man," Avaric said giving Fiyero a man hug.

"Thanks, Lyra try _not _to drop my daughter," Fiyero said to his sister.

"Oh so you want me to drop her?" she asked.

"NO!" Fiyero and Elphaba said in sync.

"I was kidding, she's going to grow up and be daddy's little girl," Lyra said to Ari, who was smiling a toothless grin at Lyra, "and she's so small."

"She's perfect," Elphaba said, pulling Ari from Lyra's embrace, "just like her father," Looking at Fiyero.

"And mother, Fae," Fiyero said pulling his fiancée by her waist and kissing her temple. At that moment, Lyra, Avaric and Boq decided to slip away from the couple.

"You're delusional."

"And you're not? You are the most gorgeous, beautiful woman I know, Fae."

"Yeah, sure," Elphaba said, placing Ari on the bed and rewrapping her in a baby blanket and taking her ring out of Fiyero's jacket pocket and putting it back on.

"Why'd you take it off?" he asked.

"I thought you were dead, so I wanted you to keep it forever."

"Oh..."

"Are you mad?" She asked, sitting on the bed and holding Ari in her arms.

"About what?"

"Getting pregnant, sometimes I feel that I sort of tricked you to being with me."

"How so?"

"If I'd never got pregnant, you'd still be with Glinda and probably married by now."

"Fae, as much as I love Glinda as a sister, I can't marry her, my heart has always lied with you and always will. So don't you think about tricking my love for you."

"Are you sure, you want to do this?"

"What? Raise a baby together?" he asked.

Elphaba nodded.

"Of course."

"What happens if we're really bad at it?"

"We'll help each other."

"Or if I do something wrong?"

"We'll learn together."

"Or I screw up?"

"I'm sure you won't."

"What happens if we're complete failures as parents?"

"I'll be here to help you, Fae; we're going to be fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course," he kissed her forehead.

"Come on? How hard can it be to raise one baby?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"No!"

* * *

**So the epilogue will follow after this. Tragic appreciates you reading. Next chapter is the last. I can't believe it's ending, this was like published in Tragic's Easter Holidays and six months and 23 updates later. It's nearly done. Tragic shall write the epilogue because she started it and I felt she should end the story. Falling Over Again is coming soon and so is Tragic's sequel to The Emerald Pendant because I asked her to write one. Reviews are love.**

**Miri**

**xoxo**


	26. Epilogue: Defy All Odds

**Disclaimer: I have tried and tried to get rights, but sadly I own none. **

**A/N: Sadly we must conclude this story. It has been fun writing for you guys, I never expected as many reviews as I got. So thanks for all your support. Everyone who has reviewed at least once is awesome. Anyways, Falling Over Again is becoming my new priority after I finish writing this epilogue. Enjoy the last chapter of Defying All Odds. **

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Defy All Odds**

Everything returned back to normal, well... as normal as you can get for the Land Of Oz. With Morrible now gone peace was restored to Oz and Oscar was properly reassuming his role as the head of Government, meaning they did find him, he was just held hostage, by the goons of Morrible in the Southstairs. Elphaba was offered the job to be the Head if they didn't find Oscar, but she declined. She was perfectly fine with being the Grand Vizier and didn't want a promotion and felt that Oscar should have a chance to redeem himself, even though it wasn't his fault that he was kidnapped. Oz thought that he was a joke for hiring Morrible. Elphaba had tried to explain to Oz that it wasn't his fault and they believed her, but there were always ones that would always not believe the truth and Elphaba accepted that.

Glinda was perfectly content with assuming Morrible's position as Press Secretary and was more bubbly and perky than ever and knowing that Elphaba had a daughter gave her an excuse to go shopping even more. Elphaba obviously rolled her eyes at the notion and continually told Glinda that Ari did not need a million pieces of clothing items, but Glinda was going on out on a limb and stating that her daughter, "needed to be open to the colours of Oz," in other words, "Elphie please let me dress your daughter in pink." Elphaba of course had to agree, you should have seen the pouty face Glinda made after stating the reason.

Just after the birth of Ari, Nessa came to visit the Wizard and Elphaba, at first shocked that her sister was a mother, and engaged to Fiyero, she embraced her sister with open arms, even apologising for flying off the handle at Elphaba for turning Boq into a Tin Man. Nessa also apologised to him as well, feeling bad for blaming it on Elphaba. Elphaba managed to find a spell to turn Boq human again, which shocked at lot of people, considering they thought spells weren't able to be reversed, but what shocked them more is that when Boq told everyone that he was in love with Nessa, which made Elphaba faint. Nessa and Boq headed back to Munchkinland. Nessa continued her position as Eminence and Boq became a doctor. She removed the ridiculous rules that Elphaba felt needed to be removed and of course takes monthly visits to shower her niece in gifts.

Elphaba always stated that her daughter was too spoilt and said, and direct quote, "She's too spoilt we cannot give her everything that she wants because she's the child living in the palace." She tried asking for Fiyero's opinion on this, but of course he loved to spoil his daughter, she was his daughter after all. He loved to shower both of his favourite girls in Oz with gifts. Of course Elphaba protested profusely about the millions... okay slight exaggeration, of gifts he gave her. He claimed it as 'husbandly affection' but Elphaba knew better and just rolled her eyes when he claimed it. But in actual fact she didn't really mind, she kind of... enjoyed being showered in gifts, but she would never admit it to anyone.

Elphaba and Fiyero finally got married in the Emerald Palace Rose Gardens, shortly after Ari was born. With everyone present including Oscar and Nessa, plus Lyra, Avaric and Felicity. Fiyero decided not to become the next King Of the Vinkus, like his father had asked him to do, instead Fiyero managed to con his father into letting Lyra hold the crown. She and Avaric finally got married after he divorced his wife on the bounds of unfaithfulness and being a lying, cheating whore. Fiyero's mother continued to act cruelly towards Elphaba, until she saw Ari, fully knowing that Fiyero was the father of Ari. She apologised towards Elphaba for her behaviour earlier during the year. Elphaba accepted and Fiyero and her take the occasional trip to the Vinkus to visit everyone.

And in those moments everything was okay.

**7 Months Later**

Elphaba was watching Ari sleep and while reminiscing about the events that had taken place in the past few months and wondered what would have happened if she never accepted Oscar's offer. Would I still be a fugitive? Would I be dead? Would I ever have children? Would I ever marry Fiyero? Would I ever— her train of thought was put on hold when she saw Ari stir in the crib. She affectionately tucked her daughter's dark ebony hair away behind her small ear. Ari looked so small and fragile; like a piece of glass wear that could never be dropped. Elphaba found it very hard to believe that something so small and perfect was her daughter. She constantly needed to pinch herself, just to make sure it wasn't a dream and that she would wake up and be back in The Great Gillikin Forest and back as a fugitive.

Elphaba smiled as Ari's eyes fluttered open and revealed two bright azure-coloured eyes. _Just like her father. _She daughter's hands reached up to play with the long chain that hung on her neck. She lifted the chain over her head and dropped it in her daughter's crib so she could play with it. Her small hands grabbed the pendant at the end of the chain and started to play with it. Elphaba chuckled softly and reached out of the pendant again, the emerald visible in the dull lighting, to put it back around her neck.

Elphaba played with her daughter's small hands and Ari responded by grabbing Elphaba's fingers. Elphaba picked up Ari from her crib and she gurgled.

Elphaba felt a light pressure on her back and a pair of hands encircled her waist.

"I thought you were asleep," she asked leaning against Fiyero.

He chuckled softly, "You weren't there."

"And that's a reason for you not to sleep?" she asked incredulously rocking Ari gently.

"Maybe," he said and turned her around to face him; his hands were still on her waist.

She just rolled her eyes in response.

"So what are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep, Ari usually keeps me awake, but tonight she didn't so I went to check on her."

"Fae, do you always suspect something's always wrong when she doesn't cry?" he asked, "why can't you just admit she's a perfect little angel?"

"No, because no one's perfect and it's not my fault that my motherly instincts kick in," she pouted.

"Not even me?" she asked feigning hurt.

"Not even you," she joked then turned serious again, "but you're close."

"Thank you," he said, "now please return to bed."

"You are so stupidly male; just thank the unnamed God that I'm so stupidly female."

He faked a pray and looked up to the ceiling of the apartment they shared. They both laughed and he turned serious again, "No seriously."

"Fine then," she gently placed Ari back in the crib and kissed the top of her forehead, "I love you my sweet. Sweet dreams."

"Where's my kiss?" he pouted.

"She kissed him on the cheek.

"Not fair."

"You said I had to kiss you, you didn't specify where."

"Fine then," he said and kissed her tenderly on the lips, "that's better."

She just rolled her eyes, she was about to say something when his fingers played with the buttons on her night gown.

Not much was said after that.

**XoxoX**

"I have got to learn how to resist you," she said as she curled into his arms later that night.

"Well if that were the case, then little Ari wouldn't be here today and we would have never even considered marrying each other," he said rubbing her back tenderly.

"Too true, resistance is overrated anyway."

"Hang on," he said getting into the upright position and looking at her lying on the bed, "about five minutes ago you were saying you _needed _to be able to resist you. Now you're saying that it's overrated. Make up your mind woman."

"Shut up, just because I'm so stupidly female sometimes, doesn't mean you have to rub it in."

"You're lucky that's I'm stupidly male too."

"I am," she said pinning him in the sheet beneath her, "very lucky," and kissing him with all the fervour she had in her body. Not that he minded. Just as things were getting... _interesting, _Ari started crying.

"That damned baby never knew timing," he muttered.

"Hey," she swatted him playfully, "that 'damned' baby is our daughter thank you very much."

"Sorry," over emphasising the word.

"Oh shut up," she said kissing him again.

**XoxoX**

Glinda in short couldn't sleep. From the moans and screams of pleasure coming from the room next door she knew things were... _interesting._ Glinda chuckled softly at the knowledge that her best friends were happy together. Knowing one day she would find her prince charming, but knowing the Green Girl had found him had given her hope. She heard a very low moan escape Elphaba's lips. _At least someone's being pleasured._

"Hey, can you please keep it down some of us are trying to sleep here. Not all of us have people we can make love with," Glinda yelled and banged on the wall.

The noises coming from their room stopped immediately.

**XoxoX**

Elphaba woke up, still dreary and pleasure-ridden to actually remember anything. She was content of staying in Fiyero's arms until everyone in the palace woke up. She snuggled in closer to him and was about to drift off again, until Ari cried. _That baby does not know the meaning of timing. _

She sighed and hoped out of bed, she threw on a discarded shirt on the floor and headed for the crib. She picked up Ari and rocked her in her arms until she felt asleep. After about ten minutes her daughter's eyes fluttered shut. Elphaba gently placed her back in the crib and was content with lying in bed all day. She slid under the covers and snuggled into Fiyero again. She felt him move and re-warp his arms around her waist and pull her closer.

"You have to stop leaving the bed," he said sleepily, "and with less clothes on," removing the shirt from her body and tossing it.

"Well thanks to you, I have not clothes left on."

"My pleasure," he said and ran his arms around her spine.

"I'm not falling for it," she said and tried to firmly hold her ground, but she was losing the will to do that.

He kissed her neck, "you know you want to," and kissed her collarbone.

"I have _work_ to do," she said quickly and got out of bed and started dressing.

"Way to kill the mood Fae," he deadpanned.

"Sorry, but your parents are also coming today."

He swore.

"Language!" she scolded but then softened, "Hey do up my bra will you?"

"With pleasure," he clipped the hooks _very _slowly and kissed her neck and caressed her waist and every curve in her body that he found.

As much as she wanted to, she knew his parents were coming in an hour, "Yero Darling, you parents are arriving in an hour and seeing us like this would be..." she tried to find the right word, "disturbing."

"Well, you are my wife and I don't care," and continued whatever he was doing before.

"Fiyero!" she scolded again, "If you don't stop doing that now you aren't getting any for the rest of the week!"

He stopped immediately, "Not fair."

"Sorry, love, but we need it get ready and Ari is still asleep."

"Fine then, first I want my morning kiss."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "happy?"

"Very."

"Elphaba!" Lyra called happily and went to embrace her friend.

"Hey Ly," Elphaba said ad reciprocated the hug.

"How are you?" Lyra asked after she stopped hugging her.

"I'm good and you?"

"Don't get me started, I have nothing better to do and being the Crown Princess is so boring."

Elphaba laughed, "Fiyero always said that he didn't mind it, you on the other hand say it's boring. You two are like polar opposite, yet you're still related."

"Speaking of my brother, where is he?"

"Looking after Ari."

"Aw, you cute," Lyra squealed, "Avaric's with Flick, they decided to go to a bakery to get one of those sugar things Flick loves so much."

"Ly, come one I need to go talk to Oscar about—" pulling Lyra in a tow.

"Elphaba, I came down to see you, not look at you work,"

"Buh—"

"Not buts come on we're going shopping."

"Fine then," Elphaba grumbled, she wasn't too keen on the idea of being forcibly dragged anywhere.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked that night when they were done.

"Hmm?" she asked and was already dozing off.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Many times," she mumbled into his chest.

"Well, I love you."

"I love you too, now let me sleep." _Tell him, _a little voice in her head was saying. She bolted upright in the bed and pulled the covers up with her.

"Fae?" he asked and rubbed her shoulder reassuringly from behind her, keeping one arms across her stomach, "are you alright?"

"Um... yes, but I have some something to tell you."

"What?" he asked looking into her deep, dark chocolate brown eyes that he always got lost in.

After a long silence, she managed to gather the courage to say it, "I'm pregnant."

_Did I hear her correctly?_ "What?" he asked, his male mind trying to register what she'd said.

"I'm pregnant."

After a long silence and managed to ask, "When'd you find out?"

"This afternoon when I was shopping with your sister," he just kept looking at her. _What is he trying to tell me? I knew it was a bad idea to tell him now, _"I'm sorry?" she tried.

"What? No! Don't apologise, my brain just trying to comprehend it. So you're really pregnant?"

"I've been trying to tell you that for the past twenty minutes," she said then she looked into his eyes, "are you happy?" then added. "Because it's completely understandable. I mean I didn't tell you about when I was pregnant first until fifteen weeks and that was an accident and—" he put his index finger on her mouth and silence her.

"I'm ecstatic."

"You are?" she asked as tears glistened her eyes.

He kissed then away and took her hand with their wedding ring on it and started twisted it, "Fae, I love you and this is proof of it," he showed her hand with the ring on it, "and I don't care if you didn't tell me the first time you were pregnant. I did eventually find out anyway. I loved you then and I still love you."

"I love you too, now let's celebrate."

**XoxoX**

"Oh my goodness Elphie!" Glinda squealed.

"Glin, I'm pregnant, I have no desire to be deaf as well."

"I know, but you're pregnant. Again," Glinda deadpanned on 'again', "how many months?"

"Three."

Comprehension washed over Glinda, "So...you and Fiyero..."

"Oh Oz Glinda, get over it, Fiyero and I have sex. We have it a lot, but that doesn't mean that you can't talk to me about it."

"I don't know Elphie; it's just one of those things that are..."

"I get it, don't worry, you'll always be in my heart."

"Aw, thanks Elphie, now where is my favourite seven month old goddaughter."

"Sleeping."

"Damn," Glinda cussed.

"Glin..." Elphaba said warningly.

Glinda giggled, "You know I always thought Galinda was a lovely name for a girl."

"The 'Guh' is silent?"

"No, it's Galinda, with a 'Guh'."

Elphaba laughed, "It could be a boy for all you know."

"Well in that case, Galinda works both ways."

"I don't think so Glin," Elphaba said smirking.

"Elphie, please?" Glinda asked batting her eyelashes at Elphaba.

"No."

"Damned."

**XoxoX**

"And that's when he decided it would be funny to try and find the treasure, sadly there was none," Brilly said to Elphaba, both of the women laughed.

"Shock horror," Elphaba said with the evident sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Fiyero groaned, "Mother, must you insist on telling that story to every woman I know?"

"Yes," she replied curtly, "Because quite frankly I have no clue why someone as intelligent as Elphaba is involved with _you_."

"Aw, thanks," Elphaba said.

"Thanks," Fiyero deadpanned. "Anyways, I need to go find Ari, so goodnight," Fiyero said to this mother and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in bed later, Fae." He said before leaving the room.

"He's sweet," Brilly said to her daughter-in-law.

"He is," Elphaba observed.

"So a little birdie told me that you are expecting again," Brilly said after a few minutes of silence.

Elphaba fell back in the chair, "Who told you that?"

"Lyra."

"Wait how does Lyra know? I never told her."

"Fiyero."

"Oh...did he tell the whole population of Oz?"

"No, actually, she knew because he was more affectionate towards you."

"Oh..."

"Lyra notices these things, but word of advice, never get on her bad side," Brilly said chuckling.

"I'll keep it in mind, Brilly," Elphaba said as she walked out of the room.

Brilly sighed as Elphaba left, _she's not that bad._

**XoxoX**

"Yero?" Elphaba called through the room.

"In here," he called from Ari's crib.

Elphaba moved towards the crib where he was watching Ari sleep. Elphaba moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Asleep, finally," He whispered.

"I don't know how we're going to do it again?"

"Hey I thought you were the one who thought that it wouldn't be hard to raise a child," Elphaba smirked.

"Don't remind me," Fiyero said.

Elphaba smiled, "You sure you want to do this again?"

"What the whole pregnancy thing? With morning sickness, cravings, increased libido and hormones, of course, Fae, I love you."

"As do I," She moved until she was in front of Fiyero and kissed him, like when he said goodbye to her those few months ago, the kiss was full of love and devotion. Like it always should have been like; like a thousand little bells chiming in perfect harmony. And it was just perfect...to perfect for words. And Elphaba knew that with Fiyero, Ari, Glinda and all her friends and family she would always Defy All Odds.

**The End **

* * *

**Oh My Oz. It's ended. It's sad, yet fulfilling to know that it has ended. Thank you to the millions (slight exaggeration) of reviews, favourites and alerts I got. Thanks you to everyone who has stayed with me for all the chapters, but i also want to thank Miri, for helping me write some of the chapters and Bang You're Dead because i originally told her about this idea and she told me to post it and without her it would not have gotten posted. So thank you to all those people. Between the long waits and the short updates and everything, thank you to everyone. Now Larri must go write Falling Over Again. **

**Larri**

**Smiles**

**x **

**ps. Thanks for being so supportive of my Aunt, it means the world to me. **


End file.
